How to Be a Gentleman
by Samebito Ryu
Summary: Inoue Orihime is taken away by Ulquiorra to Las Noches. Ichigo wants to run off to rescue her when some interesting characters enter the picture to train and help him in new ways. Adventure, drama, philosophy, humor, action, mystery and suspense! Romance?
1. Lesson One

**NEW PROLOGUE!!!**

**This story is an AU set just after Orihime is captured by Ulquiorra. Plenty of OCs and plot twists to make things fun. Or maybe I'm just doing this on the fly.**

* * *

**Prologue - A Reason For Lessons**

The moon cast dark shadows on the ground, and every dark corner appeared to be waiting for the moment to close in on the areas that were still lit. But the moon held its sway, its bright light shining enough to show the way around, a guide to those lost in the darkness. A swift pair of feet was using this guide to navigate along a shrub-lined walkway, normally vibrant colors obscured by the dimness of the night.

The swift feet rapidly abandoned the gravel path and leaped up to the wooden floor of a beautiful and enormous pagoda that had five towers. The owner of the feet made his way to the center of the pagoda with great haste, pausing only to make sure he chose a particular set of stairs, and carefully avoiding the spiral staircase that led straight up into the center tower. He was beginning to tire, but his mission was of the utmost importance, his message one of great consequence. Following the blue walls upward, the messenger pushed his legs to their limits, moving forward as fast as possible.

Near the top of the tower, the messenger came to a door and halted. He knelt on one knee and rapped twice on the door.

"Come in, please."

The messenger quickly shoved open the door and jumped inside, kneeling and bowing his head. Despite his important message, he waited for permission to speak. A dark figure, shadowed in candlelight studied the messenger for a moment.

"What is the message?"

The messenger bowed deeply, "Sumi masen, but you have been summoned, Mizusentaichou!"

"I see," the figure replied, straightening in the low light. "Rest here, I will return."

"Osu!" the messenger obeyed.

There was a rush of wind, and when the messenger looked up, the figure had disappeared. The messenger gasped in awe for a moment before sitting back to catch his breath. Back down on the path, a few leaves from the shrubbery jolted from their branches, disturbed by an unseen force. A shadow swept down the path, and to blink would have meant missing it. The other end of the path led to a palace, more beautiful and taller than the pagoda.

The entrance to the palace was guarded, but the shadow rushed past them without heed. The guards knelt and bowed their heads to acknowledge its presence. Inside the palace, the shadow jostled about between hallways and doors - a maze of corridors through which it did not hesitate even once. It finally came to a pair of gilded doors, encrusted with jewels of every size, shape, and color. It was also guarded, but this time the guards crossed their naginata, in challenge to the approaching shadow. The figure from the pagoda appeared before them.

"State your business," the guard on the left spoke.

"I have been summoned," the figure answered.

"Enter, Mizusentaichou," the guard on the right spoke.

The doors behind the guards opened as they brought their weapons back to attention. The figure known only as "Mizusentaichou" rushed gracefully into the chamber presented. Only a few steps in, he dropped to his knees and brought his head near the white marbled floor. The breath from his nose created swirls of condensation on the marble. He waited. The room was great, both in size and in splendor, and he had only seen it a few times. However, he dared not take it in until offered. In fact, he dared not move, save to breath and blink, until he was offered.

"That was quick," a gentle voice observed, "although you have always been quick to respond to such things. Then again, you have also provided answers I thought were perhaps too straight-forward, eh? Anyway, I need to ask you something."

The figure called "Mizusentaichou" remained in his formal bow, not relenting in case he make a mistake.

"Ah," the gentle voice called out, "I see you have decided to stay quiet until properly called. Goodness, my boy, you know I would never punish you for speaking out. Especially not since you are always honest with me. I have come to appreciate you. Regardless, rise."

The figure sat back on his heels and looked up to another figure, sitting comfortably on a throne. In the dim light provided by candles, it was impossible to see either figure clearly.

"You know then why you were summoned?"

"I know that I was summoned, Majesty, it is enough," the Mizusentaichou declared.

"Ah, it is good to know you enjoy my company so," the Majesty chuckled. The Mizusentaichou allowed a small smile. "However, I am afraid I had to summon you for a particular reason."

"You have a mission for me?" the Mizusentaichou queried.

"Hai," the Majesty murmured, "there is a threat to my throne and the peace of the world it was meant to protect. I cannot allow this. Although it is not the greatest threat, I fear there is something greater behind it than what appears to be. I would not send you if I did not think it was necessary - although it is mostly a precaution."

"What is the mission, Majesty?" the Mizusentaichou asked.

"Training."

"Training, Majesty?"

"Hai, but not for you, you do not need it."

"Who am I to train then?"

"Very perceptive, my friend. You are so loyal, who could ever question you?"

"It is your right to do so, if you deem it necessary, Majesty."

The Majesty sighed and leaned back in the throne, "ever proper, Mizusentaichou. Your target is a young boy, he has become an ally of the Gotei Thirteen, and you shall help him to become stronger. I will warn you, he is brash, headstrong, crude, and inexperienced. However, he is very strong. Your presence will be a positive one in many aspects."

"In what way do you wish for me to train him?"

"In whatever way he needs, or that you deem necessary. Just make sure that he becomes stronger."

"As you wish, Majesty. May I ask a question?"

"You just did," the Majesty chuckled. Another small smile.

"... why me, and not Marubantaichou?"

"That has two answers, one you know already, and the other that you will learn quickly. You may bring one of your subordinates with you for this mission, but not your fukutaichou. There is also a spy already waiting there, you will know him when he reveals himself. Any other questions?"

"No, Majesty."

"Then off you go."

"Hai."

The kneeling "Mizusentaichou" rose and turned to leave. As he was about to exit the doors, the Majesty called out to him. He paused, and looked over his shoulder.

"One more thing, friend," the Majesty called, "please be careful. I'd hate for it to stay night here forever."

"Hai."

The figure vanished, and the doors to the Majesty's chamber closed with a dull bang.

* * *

**Lesson One: Think Before Reacting or Don't Rush In**

The auburn-haired girl held back her tears as she looked over her shoulder one last time at the young man whom she had decided to give her heart. She was doing this for him. She was doing this for her nakama. She was doing this because she felt she finally needed to be strong for them, instead of being protected. But that was not what made her sad.

No. What made her sad was that she felt she didn't have the courage to tell them herself how she wanted to be strong. She wasn't able to bring herself to tell him how she felt. He wouldn't know because he was sleeping while she told her story of how she could fall in love with the same person even if she lived five different lives. Even if he weren't asleep, he wouldn't know she was there. For that matter, she supposed she wouldn't have been able to tell her nakama that she was going to be strong for them.

Maybe that was why, this time, she could hold back those tears.

She whispered softly, "Thank you, Kurosaki-kun."

As she turned and stepped out through the closed window, one small teardrop desperately struggled out of her eye and fell to the ground. Looking at the bracelet she had been given so she would not be seen or heard, and allowed her to walk through walls, she smiled at the last chance she had been given to see him. She stepped out into the night.

"Goodbye"

* * *

The morning light shined in through the window onto the sleeping form of Kurosaki Ichigo. And he fell out of bed onto the floor with a particularly loud thud.

"Gah!"

The orange-haired teen grabbed his throbbing head from where it had collided with the hard-wood floor. He mumbled to himself and sat up, rubbing his forehead with the hand where he had been injured in the fight the day before.

His eyes widened quickly.

"It's healed…" he spoke to himself, "who…?"

He calmed down and used his ability to sense reiatsu. He was about to tell himself out loud who it was, when a small figure appeared in his window. He was short and youthful, but had white, spiked hair and a look on his face that was mature beyond the years he appeared to have lived. In truth, he was older than Ichigo, and a captain of one of the Court Guard Squads in Soul Society, where souls would go to live after their human body had died. The squads were made up of shinigami that protect the souls by sending them to Soul Society and purifying the hollows that tried to consume them.

"Inoue Orihime, most probably," the young-looking man said calmly. "Come right now, Kurosaki. It's an emergency."

* * *

Ichigo was screaming and cursing. Not a pleasant sight, especially considering his strength. He was just told his friend had been sent from Soul Society to the human world. And then that she had either been abducted or killed by the enemies they were fighting – the arrancar created by Soul Society's enemy number one, Aizen Sousuke. He forcefully shoved his hand at the communications screen displaying another captain, Ukitake Juushirou. Around Ichigo were arrayed other shinigami: Hitsugaya Toushiro, the captain of ju-bantai who had brought him to the meeting; Matsumoto Rangiku, ju-bantai vice-captain; Madarame Ikkaku, the third seat of juuichi-bantai and Ayasegawa Yumichika, the fifth seat of juuichi-bantai. Behind Ichigo, wanting to stop him and help him at the same time were his shinigami friends, Abarai Renji, roku-bantai vice-captain, and the shinigami who had originally given him his powers – Kuchiki Rukia.

"Look at this!" he shouted as he explained how only Inoue could have healed his wound, how he could feel her reiatsu. "

"I see," came a low, scratchy voice. An old man stepped into view on the screen. "That's a pity."

"Soutaicho…" came the whisper from Rukia. Yamamoto-Genryuusai Shigekuni was the leader of the thirteen court guard squads, and did not often waste energy to say anything unnecessary.

"What?!" Ichigo was incredulous and furious. "What the heck is that supposed to mean, old man?!"

"If your story is true," replied Yamamoto, "then Inoue Orihime has, by her own will, joined the arrancars."

Ichigo was about to let the old man have it with another barrage of cursing and yelling, when Renji grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't bother," Renji sighed, "saying anything else will just make things worse." Renji turned to Yamamoto. "We understand soutaichou. From here on, as part of Hitsugaya-taichou's expeditionary force, I, Abarai Renji, roku-bantai fukutaichou will go to Heuco Mundo to bring the traitor back to her senses."

Ichigo looked at his friend with disbelief. He was willing to help bring back Orihime. Renji smiled with a sly look in his eyes as he peeked at Ichigo over his shoulder.

"Absolutely not!" was Yamamoto's harsh reply. Everyone turned in shock at Yamamoto's orders. "Now that we know the arrancar's battle preparations are ready, we must bring Hitsugaya's expeditionary force back so we may prepare. One life does not compare to the whole world."

"Gomen nasai, soutaichou, but we cannot follow those orders." Rukia glared at Yamamoto, despite the quivering betrayed by her tone and muscles.

"As expected, I'm glad I planned ahead." Yamamoto close his eyes as a gate from Soul Society opened behind the group. Two shadowed figures appeared and then stepped into the small room. Kuchiki Byakuya, roku-bantai taichou, and Zaraki Kenpachi, juuichi-bantai taichou loomed over them.

The shinigami were quickly rounded up and escorted back through the gate. Ichigo stood silently for a few moments before lifting his chin to look Yamamoto in the eyes again.

"Fine. I won't ask for any help, but at least tell me how to get to Hueco Mundo so I can save her."

"Absolutely not."

"What?!"

"Your powers are needed for this battle, and I cannot allow for selfish actions or a meaningless death…"

Ichigo clenched his fist and looked at the ground. He was being denied the chance to do what was right, by people he had saved and to whom he honestly had no obligation, except to serve his overbearing conscience.

"Now, now, Genryusai-san, don't you think you're being a bit harsh on the boy?"

The new voice sounded a lot like Kyoraku Shunsui, but even he would only go as far as to call the soutaichou "Yama-jii," and the new voice had an air of confidence that even the overly flambuoyant hachi-bantai taichou would not have in the most serious of conversations. Ichigo looked back up to the screen to see the owner of this new voice.

"Ah, Kurosaki Ichigo, nice to finally meet you, I was getting tired of only knowing about you through reports and rumors."

He looked no older than Renji, but a crease across his forehead suggested the man's life had seen significant amounts of stress. Wise, dark brown eyes looked at him sternly, but with a warm sense of kindness and compassion to them. The wrinkle on his forehead was nearly covered by the dark blue bandanna on his head, out of the back of which protruded a golden brown unruly curly mass of hair extending to his broad shoulders. His shihakushou sported white wrappings around the forearms and a cape sporting the pattern of a captain's haori. A thin scar ran down his face from the outside corner of his right eye and underneath his scruffy chin. Ichigo found himself staring at them man with his jaw hanging slightly open.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm not much to look at," he exclaimed, "I may even be a little scary looking! Especially with this scar Yama-jii here gave me." He pointed to the scar on his face.

"Uhhh… not really," Ichigo stammered. He seemed a lot like Urahara with the way he spoke. He looked for the man's zanpaku-to, and found it on his right hip rather his left.

"Oh well that's good, I wouldn't want that." He paused for a moment and looked Ichigo up and down. "Let me know when you're done sizing me up, kiddo. I'd like to get the introductions over with, I think the old man's starting to get impatient with me."

"Ehh?!" Ichigo raised his eyebrow.

"Right, well since you seem a bit slow today, I'll introduce myself. I am Samebito Ryu, maru-bantai san-seki, mizu-sentai taichou. You can just call me Samebito, since the rest of that just a bunch of fluff anyhow. I don't need that mouthful of a title to know who I am." By this point, Samebito had crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

Ichigo was still frozen in his dumbfounded gaze, mouth open, but now had his finger pointing at the screen. "Maru… ehhhh?!"

"You heard right, Kurosaki-san. Your ears aren't failing." Samebito looked amused. "I am the water-type leader for the Royal Guard. So wipe that goofy look off your face and get ready. Because you and I have a lot of talking to do."

* * *

**Please note, I whole-heartedly welcome issues with grammar (unless it's a character speaking, in which case it's probably on purpose) and my incredibly poor grasp of Japanese.**

**Bantai – squad, although it may be spelled "buntai"**

**Sentai – team, very similar meaning to bantai**

**Mizu – water, probably ocean water**

**Seki – seat (in Samebito's case, third seat)**


	2. Lesson Two

**As may or may not be obvious, I am doing a bit of blending with the original plot line from the manga. Obviously, I do not own Bleach, I am simply taking what Kubo-dono created, and making my own twist to it, as a bit of a work in appreciation. The first chapter was short, because it was simply a test chapter. Future chapters will likely be a bit longer, like this one. I will be placing my own goal for the end of each chapter and won't stop the chapter until I reach its goal. As such, I truly hope you enjoy the work. It's rather fun to meld the thoughts in my imagination into something from which someone can get some entertainment. So drama, adventure, comedy, MAYBE some romance (although that's not the intended goal), and generally just whatever comes into my head as I think where the plot should go.**

**Arigatou gozaimasu for reading.**

* * *

**Lesson Two: How to Treat Your Friends**

Ichigo stood there with his mouth agape, eyebrow lifted, and finger still pointing at the strange communication device in shock and confusion with regard to the men on the screen. By this point Yamamoto had turned and was staring at the royal guardsman, expectantly. Samebito, however, was still enthralled with the liveliness and incomprehension that was filling Kurosaki Ichigo's face and form.

"Yare, yare, Kurosaki-san! It's a wonder you manage to get anything done the way you're standing there now!" smirked Samebito. "Tell you what, I'll let the soutaichou here fill you in on what my involvement will be and I'll meet you at Urahara's dainty little shop, how's that sound?"

Samebito disappeared from the screen, leaving Ichigo seemingly trying to break his own personal record for longest lasting dumbfounded looks. Yamamoto sighed, and turned to Ichigo, who somehow managed to drag himself out of his stupor.

"Old man, is this some kind of joke?!"

"It is no joke, Kurosaki Ichigo," the old man grumbled, obviously displeased with Ichigo's indignant tone. "Samebito was…"

"What another one of your students?" Ichigo interrupted quickly, crossing his arms and recovering his usual scowling expression. "Spare me the stories, old man, I don't feel like listening if it's not going to help bring back Inoue!"

Yamamoto opened his eyes, and sighed deeply. Despite how much he loved the rules and regulations, he was not devoid of emotion and understanding. He especially did not want to estrange the unusual and powerful ally he had in Ichigo.

"No, Samebito was my **fellow** student," Yamamoto growled, "he and I were taught by the same master how to wield a sword and speak to our zanpaku-to. He became my companion when I entered the Gotei thirteen, and my fukutaichou when I finally became a taichou. After he mastered bankai and became a taichou, he became my greatest supporter and advocate, paving the way for me to become soutaichou when the previous soutaichou passed away. He volunteered his assistance when I decided to create the Shinigami Academy. When it came to finding a new member for the Royal Guard, he acquiesced to me, but I felt it my duty to keep the Gotei thirteen in order and the academy running smoothly."

The whole time Yamamoto spoke, Ichigo kept his eyes closed and his frown prominently plastered to his face. He also managed to pop out a vein on his forehead.

"I thought I told you I don't care about your stories, gramps!" Ichigo yelled defiantly at Yamamoto, causing the old man to groan softly at the impatience of which Ichigo seemed consistently more and more capable. Yamamoto picked up his staff and smashed it to the floor, the loud thud making Ichigo pause.

"I'm telling you this, because he has been assigned to help the Gotei thirteen become stronger," Yamamoto barked back, "and furthermore, to fine tune the chaotic training you have received up to now."

Ichigo smirked and decided to spit out a small insult to pay the old man back for denying him the chance to rescue Orihime.

"What's wrong, gramps, couldn't cut it on your own?" Ichigo spoke sardonically.

Yamamoto widened his normally unreadable eyes and stared at Ichigo for a moment, apparently considering something.

"You have been given the opportunity to train with a Royal Guard," Yamamoto said with obvious measure, "do not take it lightly, or do not waste his time."

With that the communication ended abruptly. Ichigo crossed his arms again and turned his head, still rather upset about Yamamoto's outright refusal to send him to Hueco Mundo.

"Stupid old man," Ichigo grumbled, "who does he think he is?! This guy had better be worth it."

* * *

The mid-morning light shone into the small alleyway and illuminated small particles of dust floating in the air. The calm look of the place was somewhat contrasted, however, with its sound. Aside from what sounded like sweeping, the excited banter of a young boy echoed up and down the alley.

"And here comes Jinta to the plate, he's a real superstar! Here comes the pitch… a swing! Jinta, home-run!!!!" the red-headed youth waves his hands around, one holding a broom. A small, frail, dark-haired girl with a sad face looked up from her sweeping at the boy.

"You should stop that Jinta," she said very meekly, "Tessai-san asked us to clean, you'll get us in trouble again."

The boy shot an angry glare over his shoulder at the girl.

"Shut up, Ururu! I'm a man and I'll do what I want!" Jinta shouted back. He threw down his broom, jumped over to the girl and proceeded to pull on her hair. "Don't you try to tell me what to do!"

"Tch, you're always the same, aren't you, you brat?" Ichigo commented as he walked up.

"You're one to talk, ugly!" Jinta taunted.

Before Ichigo could round himself on the unruly child, the door to the shop behind the sweepers slid open.

"Why, it's Kurosaki Ichigo!" said a man, whimsically from behind a fan and underneath a hat, "my, my, whatever brings you to my humble shop? I would never have expected to see you here, Kurosaki-san!"

A vein popped out on Ichigo's prominent brow, he had assumed his usual impatient posture. Obviously, the man's happy-go-lucky tone and creepily pleasant smile wasn't fooling him.

"Shut up, Hat-n-clogs," Ichigo snorted, "you know why I'm here. Gramps said this guy is going to train me, and the guy told me your shop was where he wanted to meet."

"Yare, Kurosaki-san, always so straight to business," Urahara spoke with the same enthusiastic merriment, "no time for chit-chat then?" Ichigo glared at the strange man. "No? How about some tea?"

"Tenchou!" The gruff, yet respectful voice of Tessai came from behind Urahara and startled him a bit. "Our guest has requested your presence, along with Kurosaki-dono's."

"Oh, and I was just starting to enjoy myself," Urahara lamented. Ichigo however, looked somewhat relieved, rolling his eyes as he passed Urahara on his way into the shop.

* * *

Ichigo stared, arms crossed of course, as Urahara and Samebito sat silently sipping on their tea, the vein his in forehead pulsing stronger and stronger as he waited for them to finish. While Samebito seemed rather complacent, Urahara hid his face with his fan between sips of tea and snickered at Ichigo every now and then. Ichigo, being the intolerant teenager he was, wasn't going to take any more.

"Are we going to get on with things, or what?!" he screamed so loudly that he practically blew off Urahara's hat. Surprisingly, it wasn't the former juuni-bantai taichou that responded.

"Yare, Kurosaki-san," Samebito drawled, "you're among friends here, you should learn some patience. It never pays to jump head-first into things, it's always best to have a cool head and a good grasp of a situation… or didn't you learn that earlier today?" Samebito raised his eyebrows at Ichigo as he asked his question in an overly sugary tone.

"Gah!!! You're just like him!!" Ichigo jumped up from his cushion and pointed accusingly at Urahara, whose eyes were gleaming with easily read mischief, despite the fan.

"Whatever do you mean, Kurosaki-san?" came the whimsical voice of Urahara, "I am but a humble shop owner, trying my best to do my part in the world!" Urahara finished with a flourish of his hand in the air. Ichigo's face deadpanned into a stoic look that could rival the Espada, Ulquiorra.

"Yeah, to help yourself…" Ichigo mumbled. An arm over his shoulder came as a surprise, especially since he hadn't even seen Samebito move.

"You know Ichigo," Samebito chimed, "I'd bet some patience would do you a world of good. Because if Yamamoto soutaichou hadn't stopped you… who knows what kind of traps and manipulative schemes Aizen might have had in store for you."

Ichigo was about to start yelling again, but these words seemed to catch him off guard.

"Yeah, I guess…" Ichigo mumbled.

"Exactly, young man!" Samebito exclaimed, "Aizen knew what you did when you went to save your friend, Kuchiki Rukia, and how brash you were to fight and even beat captain-class opponents. He would probably know that you would try to come after Inoue-chan, wouldn't he?"

Samebito's remarks made Ichigo's scowl grow deeper and deeper, until he decided to let out whatever thoughts he was having.

"Gah, I don't feel like thinking about all this, what's wrong with going after Inoue?!" he basically spat that at Samebito and then cursed mildly while sighing. Urahara decided to join in.

"No one said there was anything wrong with going after Inoue-san, Kurosaki-san," Urahara adopted a slightly more serious tone, "Yamamoto knows very well that you want to rescue your friend. But he also knows you probably aren't ready to go up against Aizen and his Espada, despite how strong you may be. And even any new powers you may have acquired…"

Ichigo's eyes widened with shock and apprehension about what Urahara said. Samebito merely sat back down on his cushion to finish his tea, ignoring the shop owner's comments. Ichigo opened his mouth carefully and started to form some words.

"How… did you…"

"It doesn't matter, Kurosaki-san," Samebito interrupted, "what matters, is that we fix any weaknesses you may have and turn them into strengths. That is why I am here, and although I would enjoy a nice vacation, I will not do my conscience any justice if I do not help you prepare for what is to come. You want to be strong enough to save your friend? Strong enough to protect the others? Then you need to pay close attention to the training I am going to give you."

The serious look on Samebito's face made Ichigo realize just how much he might really need the man's help. But Ichigo's resolve still needed one last kick to the shins before it changed direction.

"Alright, but I need to know just how strong you really are," Ichigo crossed his arms and glared at the wall. Samebito snorted in amusement, then smirked and sipped his tea.

"Perhaps, you have not been told about the Royal Guard, Kurosaki-san," Samebito gave Urahara a questioning look, and the shop owner shook his head. "Well, let me tell you then. To be a member Royal Guard, means a promotion from the level of taichou in the Gotei thirteen. In other words, Kurosaki Ichigo, all members of the Royal Guard are former captains." Ichigo took in a short gasping breath. "And out of the Royal Guards, I am san-seki, only two members ranked above me. Is that strong enough to suit your needs, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo lowered his gaze and looked intently at the floor. Did his position make him third strongest of the Royal Guard? If it did, that had to be worth something. And he certainly didn't seem quite as shifty as Urahara, or as brutal as Zaraki Kenpachi.

"Yeah," Ichigo looked at Samebito, "I think it is."

"Good!" Samebito adopted a very Urahara-like tone and plastered a big grin on his face, "then there's just one little thing I'm going to ask you for in return!"

"YOU **ARE **JUST LIKE HIM!!!"

* * *

The look on Ichigo's face was priceless. Samebito Ryu had changed into a gigai and looked, in Ichigo's point of view, very much like a filthy sailor. And here he was droning and giving a fake, sad story to his family, and they were buying it! For the second time, for that matter, considering they had bought Rukia's story, as well. Although, to her credit, Karin just grunted at the man when he had walked in and paid him no other attention. It was mostly Isshin and Yuzu who were fighting back tears at the terrible, made-up plot.

"… and so, as you can see, I have nowhere else to turn, so you can imagine how grateful I was when your son so humbly offered me a place to stay until I get back on my own two feet, again! I promise to help out around here as much as I can to repay your kindness!"

_His acting is almost worse than Rukia's! _Ichigo thought to himself. _How is it I got stuck with this dumb family?!_

"Oh, onii-chan! You're so nice, bringing this poor man here!" Yuzu exclaimed, wiping her eyes on her sleeves and straightening her apron. Isshin, being the overly flambuoyant man he was, scrambled over the giant poster of his deceased wife, Masaki and flung his arms dramatically into the air!

"Oh mother! Our son has done something good with his pitiful life for once!"

"You're one to talk, beardo!" Ichigo yelled. Isshin ignored him.

"We have earned a third daughter, and now a second son! I'm so happy!!" Isshin practically drooled, "Samebito-san, you simply MUST share Ichigo's room until you can get a place of your own!"

"WHAT?!"

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Kurosaki-dono," Samebito said softly, bowing deeply to Isshin.

"Please, call me Isshin, or dad! Ichigo, why don't you fix up your room so it's ready for our new guest?" Isshin sang.

Ichigo stomped past the circus to go up the stairs, waving over his shoulder. "Fine, I'm going to my room!"

Sensing she was about to get stuck without having another person with common sense in the house, Karin spoke up to. "I'm leaving to go to soccer practice!" She promptly grabbed a bag near the door and bolted out quickly.

"Karin-chan! What about dinner?!" Yuzu called after her, before she realized dinner needed to be started and ran into the kitchen.

The two men now alone, Isshin relaxed his stance and looked to Samebito, who was still bowed.

"It's good to see you again, Kurosaki fukutaichou," he mused.

"Bah, don't let Ichigo hear you call me that, I don't need the trouble," Isshin grumbled, waving his hand at Samebito, who stood back up. "Besides, you know I don't feel comfortable when you call me that, especially after all that happened."

"Hai," Samebito chuckled, "wouldn't want you confused, would we, _dad_?"

"Augh!! That's even worse!! I take it back you can't call me that!!" Isshin said with an air of joking panic.

"Haha! What's wrong old friend? After all these years in that reiatsu-sucking gigai, you certainly look old enough!" Samebito chortled at Isshin.

"Whatever," Isshin resumed his unusual serious tone, "we both know you're better suited to help my son."

"That's exactly why I'm here."

* * *

Ichigo stepped into his classroom the next morning, and was immediately set upon by his teacher. She had a rather heavy-looking, hard-back book in her hand.

"Kurosaki!!!" she drew out in a deceptive, sing-song voice. "It's been quite a while, hasn't it?!" She started to beat him with the book she was holding, but he just stood there, thinking mostly about how he wished he could just leave to save Inoue.

"I was beginning to doubt you wanted to graduate! Those stories about being sick in the hospital were lies, weren't they?! Say something you delinquent!"

"Uhh, did you get a new haircut and glasses?"

"Why thank you for noticing… but I got them three weeks ago!!!" She hit him even harder with the hard book.

"Agh!!!"

His two friends, Asano Keigo and Kojima Mizuiro, stared on at him worriedly. They looked at each other silently as Ichigo took the beating from his teacher, both wondering what was going on with their friend.

When class broke for lunch time, Keigo decided to try his usual antic of running and yelling at Ichigo.

"Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo!!! Ichigooooooo!!! It's been a whi-UGH!" Keigo stopped short as Mizuiro's foot stomped his head to the floor.

"It really has been!" Mizuiro said with a genuine smile, "What were you doing taking a whole month off? We were worried about you! And you never answered your phone!"

Ichigo gave a nervous smile, glancing at Mizuiro, "Yeah, sorry… I was pretty busy for a while." He turned and started walking away.

"Ichi…" Mizuiro started, but was quickly interrupted by a loud and angry voice.

"ICHIGO!!!!"

He froze like a statue, then slowly turned around to see his childhood friend, Arisawa Tatsuki standing next to Mizuiro, breathing heavily and sweating profusely. He gave an exasperated sigh, and looked at her tiredly.

"What is it, Tatsuki?"

"Orihime is gone!! Yesterday her presence faded… and I've looked everywhere… but she's totally gone!!" she spoke quickly between labored breaths, "… Ichigo, you know… where Orihime went, don't you?!"

Ichigo's eyes shot open at Tatsuki's words. But he quickly recovered and tried to protect his childhood friend from knowing too much.

"What do you mean, why would I know that? Besides, are you sure she's even gone? Maybe you need to look harder…"

Tatsuki rushed up and grabbed Ichigo by his collar hard, and cursed at him loudly. The heads of nearby students turned to see the commotion.

"That presence of hers I've always felt when she's close by is gone!! For a while it faded to where it seemed like it was trapped behind a wall… but then yesterday even THAT faded!! You know something, don't you Ichigo?!"

"What's with you, I told you I don't! Something's wrong with you, what are you even talking about?!" He started to raise his voice back at her, but she lowered her voice and squinted at him.

"… you … really think I don't know anything?" she started, Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise. "I've seen you… wearing that black kimono and fighting with those strange people. Just tell me…" She was now looking at him with a kind of sad, yet determined, desperation. He relaxed his face and looked away.

"It has nothing to do with you."

Her eyes shot open with shock and anger, and she took the hold she had of him and smashed him against the window behind him, cutting his head. The shattering glass alerted everyone nearby, and caused their friends to shout in surprise.

"Stop it, Arisawa! What are you doing?" Keigo shouted, grabbing Tatsuki's arms. Mizuiro started to run towards Ichigo, asking if he was ok, but Tatsuki started shouting again.

"Just what am I to you, anyway?!" she screamed, her throat turning scratchy. Her face was wet with tears. "Aren't we friends? Aren't we nakama?!" Ichigo raised his head at her and suddenly felt another huge weight on his shoulders. "After all we've been through… you shouldn't… you shouldn't be hiding anything… from me." Her voice quieted as she spoke, her breathing still very labored. She cursed at Ichigo again. Even Keigo's expression, which was normally comical, had a compassionate seriousness to it.

"I'm sorry, Keigo, Mizuiro," Ichigo groaned, picking himself up, "take care of Tatsuki. And…don't concern yourselves with me anymore." He walked away to go eat his lunch alone, still bleeding from where he had collided with the breaking glass.

* * *

Returning to class, Ichigo got another shock. Samebito in formal school-teacher attire. Several students were grumbling and whispering, asking each other if he was old enough to even **be** a teacher.

"Hello class!!" he exclaimed happily, "I'm your new science teacher!! My name is Samebito Ryu, but please, feel free to call me Ryu, I really don't mind!!" He gave the class a huge smile that reminded Ichigo eerily of both his father and Urahara. The entire class mumbled amongst themselves.

Someone whispered loudly, "Is it really ok for a teacher to allow that?"

"Now then!! I don't really have anything for you today, so since this is the last lesson of the day feel free to leave!"

"Eehh?!" the entire class nearly shouted in unison.

* * *

"Alright, you strange man, what's the deal?!" Ichigo shouted later that evening as both he and Samebito made their way to Urahara's shop, Ichigo having left his body to the mercy of Kon, "not only are you going to train me, but you're going to be living at my house, and now I've got to deal with you at school now, too?!"

"Yare, Kurosaki-san," Samebito sighed, "in order to strengthen the body, you must also strengthen the mind. You have a tendency to rush in quickly, and although you were strong enough to defeat Zaraki Kenpachi, brute force like his is backed by…" Samebito stopped walking and paused, considering the matter, "… well more brute force and an ability to take a lot of punishment."

Ichigo snorted. T_hat's for sure,_ he thought, _that man is a beast_. He shuddered at the thought of ever having to fight Kenpachi again.

"Now, you're able to take a lot of punishment and you certainly have a great deal of brute strength. If you could supplement all that strength with slightly better reasoning and tactics? You'd be unstoppable… to most at least."

"Just what the heck is **that **supposed to mean?" Ichigo said angrily.

"Look, kiddo," Samebito sighed, "despite the fact that you're still a living soul, you're perhaps the greatest ally and hero Soul Society has had in ages, plus you're the biggest ace in the sleeve to help the Gotei thirteen to defeat Aizen's arrancar army. Now, I'm smart enough to realize you don't particularly care for Sereitei or the Gotei thirteen, but I know you're not just one to stand by while others get hurt. I know how badly you want to go save your friend, but as it is, you had trouble against an injured Espada. That tells me, despite that strength and incredible resolve... you're just not ready to go in there. And honestly, I wouldn't feel right to just let you dive headfirst into a situation that would get you killed, and not achieve the rescue of Inoue Orihime-san."

The two by this time were stopped outside Urahara's shop and staring at each other. Urahara, of course, was waiting for the opportune moment to throw open the door to the shop and startle them both. That time was now.

"HELLO!!!" Ichigo and Samebito jumped at Urahara's exclamatory greeting, "Welcome to Urahara's humble shop and training ground!"

"Sheez, Kisuke-chan," Samebito, "You make me seem like no fun."

"Awww," Urahara chimed, "don't say that Samebito-dono, you are my greatest inspiration!"

Samebito swiped the man's fan from his grasp and hit him in the head with it.

"Liar."

"Ow, so cruel!" Urahara faked a pout as they walked past him into the shop. He caught his fan as Samebito threw it back over his shoulder.

* * *

"So you'll agree to let me use the training grounds as I see fit?" Samebito spat.

"Hai, Samebito-dono," Urahara said dramatically, "you know I owe you."

"Hah! That's no joke!" Yoruichi had joined them in cat form not long after the first two had arrived, and was now laughing.

"Huh?" Ichigo was confused by the exchange.

"Ah, long before your time, Kurosaki-san," Samebito said merrily, "back when I used to call Urahara by another name."

"Now, now," Urahara griped, "that's privileged information!"

"And to whom do you think that privilege belongs?" Samebito smirked. Urahara had raised his finger as if to make a point, and had his mouth open to make another comment, but apparently decided silence was the best option. Samebito put a pensive look on his face. "Although, you did give me a place to stay here, didn't you?"

"What does all this mean?" Ichigo was getting annoyed at being left out of the loop.

"Another time, Kurosaki-san," Urahara replied, "I'm certain Samebito-dono has a few things he'd like to see for himself, right?" He looked expectantly at Samebito, who rolled his eyes at the eccentric shop-owner.

"Indeed, let's go down into the training area." Samebito grunted as he stood up and waved for Ichigo to join him. After they were gone, Urahara gave a look at Yoruichi who seemed amused.

"Didn't expect to see him again, eh?" Urahara waved his fan at her.

"Of course I did," Yoruichi yawned, "after all he did for us when he was here, I would've been mad if he never came back."

"Well..." Urahara, "Other than that, it seems we have some other things that require our attention." He turned to the shop door. "Mind coming out now? He doesn't know you're here."

Yoruichi and Urahara gazed with a certain amount of amusement as three heads popped into the doorway to the shop, all with surprised looks on their faces. It was Keigo, Mizuiro, and Tatsuki.

"W-When did you catch on?" Keigo spoke up.

"Before they even got here," Urahara chimed, "Yare, Kurosaki-kun is still so naive. He thinks that just by acting a bit cold, that he can cut off his relationship to you all..." Keigo and Mizuiro looked a bit shocked, but Tatsuki just looked dejected and sad.

"In any case," Urahara continued, standing and adjusting his trademark hat, "I must return to my work. Yoruichi?"

"Yeah," Yoruichi gave a toothy grin, "I'll take care of them."

* * *

**All kind of surprises! I'm having so much fun writing this, it's not funny. No, really, stop laughing. Anyway. I'll try to put out a new chapter each week. Fortunately, I write faster than a new chapter each week, and I'll probably be a few weeks ahead in no time at all. Who knows, maybe I'll even do "bonus" chapters if I get enough positive feedback! :D**

**Update: This will be the last of the "merge" with the manga. From here on, everything will be 100% original rather than just my take on things.  
**


	3. Lesson Three

**Sorry for the wait, but once a week is about all I can handle.**

**Ok... I get a feeling these chapters will keep getting longer, but as long as I keep going ahead, I suppose it'll be ok. I just need to control the urge to post them right when I finish. It's always nice to make sure that the reader gets a high quality document with minimal spelling and grammatical errors. And yeah, I am writing the story as it comes to me, so feel free to point out any mistakes I've made.**

* * *

****

Lesson Three: How to Introduce Yourself

Ichigo and Samebito were now in the huge training area beneath Urahara's shop, both now wearing their shihakushos, as Samebito had changed out of his gigai before they entered. Ichigo was walking in front of Samebito toward the center of the enormous "facility," as Urahara might like to call it. Poor Samebito was being blinded by the artificial sunlight reflecting off Zangetsu, in Ichigo's hand.

"K-Kurosaki-san, please, you can put away your zanpaku-to for now, I can't see where I'm going!" Samebito whined.

"Sheez," Ichigo scoffed, "and you're part of maru-bantai?"

"Ah - you don't have to say it like that!!" Samebito complained. Ichigo sighed, but put Zangetsu on his back. They walked a bit farther, and Samebito stopped and sat down on the ground.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

"I need to speak with my zanpaku-to and meditate," Samebito claimed, "we need to determine where we should start with your training down here."

"You mean you didn't have a plan already?!" Ichigo shouted.

"Despite what I've told you, Kurosaki-san, it **is** possible to over-think things. Which is why you've been so successful up 'til now, relying mostly on your instincts, which, happen to be very good."

"Eh?" Ichigo was taken aback somewhat.

"You did very well with Kisuke-chan and the training he gave you," Samebito continued, "and your basic fighting skills... they're much more than basic. You certainly put Kuchiki-taichou on the defensive. However, you lack the training that most shinigami get from attending the shinigami academy. Or like myself, who had a great master who could teach everything there is to know about fighting, including how to win a fight before it even starts."

"How is that even possible?" Ichigo crossed his arms and leaned his head back, a look of annoyance and disbelief accompanying his usual scowl.

"I will teach you, but first you still need to finish learning patience. Now, go wander through the this place, and learn all you can about the features of the landscape. Get to know all the nooks and crannies." Samebito smiled and winked before closing his eyes, his zanpaku-to in his lap.

"Tch," Ichigo groaned, not moving.

"Go on, now," Samebito said, more seriously with his eyes still closed, "consider this your first assignment. You'll need every advantage you can get if you expect to beat me."

"Whatever." Ichigo turned and started walking, half-heartedly glancing around at the artificial landscape.

"What do you think?" Samebito asked after Ichigo was out of sight.

_I'm not impressed so far, master,_ came a growling, guttural voice. _But he certainly has potential_.

"He sure does, doesn't he..."

* * *

Keigo, Mizuiro, and Tatsuki were walking down a road toward a large abandoned building. Mizuiro and Tatsuki were quiet, but Keigo, true to his usual persona, was talking non-stop.

"Ichigo is a shinigami? **_Our _**Ichigo?! I don't believe it, how can it be?! When did it happen and why didn't I notice?! Why didn't he tell me?! Could it be that he no longer sees me as his number one super-duper amazing best friend in the whole world?!"

Mizuiro spoke softly in a monotone, "the way you act, how could anyone want to be your friend, at all?"

"You're so cold!"

Tatsuki was still silent, looking down at the ground as they walked. Her eyes still looked tired and sad. She could understand why Ichigo would want to keep quiet about everything, but she had been his friend since he was four. How could he keep a secret from someone to whom he had been so close? _Why, Ichigo?_ She thought to herself.

"Perhaps not as cold as Ichigo has been," a deep, soft voice said, "but then, he's had his reasons. He was only trying to protect you. That's why were going to change his reasons!"

"And **you**!" Keigo started, "how is it that you're a cat that can talk?!" He pointed accusingly at a large, black cat, distorting his face into one of fear and confusion.

"That, is none of your business, Asano-chan," the cat spoke.

"Yoruichi-sama," Mizuiro spoke up again, "what exactly **is** our business with you, then?"

The cat stopped walking as they reached the abandoned building. Tessai was already there, sitting down on a chair he must have brought from the shop.

"That's for each of you to decide," Yoruichi smiled.

* * *

"Oh, Kurosaki-san! What a surprise to see you here!"

"Can it, Hat-n-Clogs, I thought the royal pain was going to train me, not some pervert."

Ichigo was still wandering around the desert-like training area when he ran into Urahara. Urahara it seemed was going to enjoy torturing Ichigo as long as he could.

"Aw," Urahara, "don't say that about me and Samebito-dono! Besides..." Urahara held his fan up to his face and lowered his tone, "... don't assume you know what pain is, until **after** you fight him."

"Whatever," Ichigo groaned, "just stop pestering me so I can figure out what he's trying to teach me."

"He's trying to teach you exactly what he told you to do," Urahara grimaced, "nothing more, nothing less. I suggest you listen to what he says. Otherwise, when it's time to face Aizen and his Espada, you'll just be a big disappointment, and poor Inoue-san will never be rescued."

"Shut up!"

"Look, Kurosaki-san," Urahara said seriously, "I always feared that Aizen would someday set sights on Inoue-san's ability. That's why I removed her from the battlefield this time. But it was too late..." Urahara looked down, his eyes darkened by his hat. "I didn't take her feelings into consideration, and it's my fault that the plan backfired completely. That is why I now intend to assist you in any way possible. Including sending you to Hueco Mundo, when Samebito finishes your training."

"Hm," Ichigo grunted, "are you sure that's alright? That's going to be in direct violation of Soul Society's orders."

"In the first place," Urahara chimed, "such violations are now why I reside **here**."

The two continued to walk while Ichigo tried to take in his surroundings. However, it was not long before there was another interruption.

"That's a pretty pathetic expression you've got there, Kurosaki."

At the sound of the voice, Ichigo froze and lifted his head. He turned around to see a figure sitting on a rocky outcropping. He was dressed in all white with a blue cross adorning the center of his outfit. His legs were crossed and he wore a rather stoic expression, only a small smirk on his lips betraying any emotion. He reached up over a collar-like cape to push a pair of rimmed glasses up his nose.

"Ishida!" Ichigo exclaimed, "what are you doing here?!"

"Obviously," came another voice from behind Ichigo, "to help you, Ichigo."

Ichigo turned again to see a tall muscular figure emerge from behind a rock wall. His messy hair covering over his right eye. His face was also fairly stoic, but Ichigo knew this man was nothing if not a softy.

"Chad!"

"We've heard everything from Urahara-san," Chad explained, "when it's time, we're coming with you."

"... you can't," Ichigo started, "I appreciate your feelings, Chad, Ishida, but with your powers..."

"Ichigo," Chad interrupted. His spiritual pressure flew through the roof as his arm transformed. He lunged at Ichigo, thrusting forward his right arm, now black and red with a u-shaped pair of spikes at the shoulder. Ichigo barely had time to pull Zangetsu out of its cloth wrapping to block the powerful attack, needing his left hand to support the blade as he was pushed back. The blast from the attack caused a large blast of wind to gust out.

"Are you saying that even this isn't enough?," Chad started, "Ichigo..."

Ichigo was shocked. "Chad..."

"Trust us," Chad spoke forcefully, "don't carry such a heavy burden by yourself. That's what nakama are for!"

* * *

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You're... you're... a h-h-h-h-human!!!" Keigo stammered staring at Yoruichi who had transformed back into her human form. Even Mizuiro was staring, as he was particularly attracted to older woman. Both boys were trying to hide the small drips of blood coming out their nose, Mizuiro was even looking like he might drool. It didn't help that Yoruichi enjoyed teasing men with her transformation, although this time she had managed to bring her clothes with her. Considering this, she hadn't anticipated the reaction the two would have. As it was, Tatsuki was holding them and yelling.

"Idiots!!" she screamed, "she's here to teach us, plus if she's a shinigami, there's no telling how old she really is!!" The only thing that might have been greater than the loudness of Tatsuki's voice, was the size of the vein now popping out of her temple.

Yoruichi grinned and turned to sit down. As she did she heard two thuds behind her. When she turned back, she saw Tatsuki holding up a clenched fist over the boys, who were both now on the ground. Yoruichi could almost swear she saw lumps forming on the boys heads.

"You're both baka!! Now let's listen to what she has to say!!!"

Yoruichi liked Tatsuki's spirited attitude.

* * *

"Alright, I think that will work for today. We don't want to push him too far. But we do want to tire him out enough so that his friends can smack him around a little."

Samebito picked up his zanpaku-to in its scabbard and placed it back on his right hip, with the blade side facing up.

_What about the Vizards, master? _the question came to Samebito. He scratched his chin, looked up to the artificial sky and stretched.

"We shall get to them when the time comes," he whispered with a scratchy voice, "they did a good job, but I think we need to take him to the next level. Somewhere that even a month of training apparently couldn't take him."

_Indeed_, the disembodied voice chuckled. _What does Yoruichi-sama have planned for his nakama?_

"I'm not sure, but I trust her to give them what they need. She and Urahara are quite a pair."

_You would know better than anyone!_The voice laughed, causing Samebito to smile.

"Anyway, are you ready to meet Zangetsu?"

_I've been looking forward to it._

"Good."

* * *

"... so ... you're saying that each of us has some kind of special, spiritual power?" Mizuiro speculated.

"Yes."

"And if we are able to awaken this power and choose to use it to help Ichigo, we can go with him?" Keigo sounded excited.

"Yes."

"Will he let us?" the depressed sound that came out of Tatsuki's mouth surprised them. It was the first time she has spoken since arriving at Urahara's shop.

"Tatsuki-chan, I'm sure that Ichigo only wants to protect you," Yoruichi said with a very deadpan voice, "but even he can't deny that he needs help every now and then. And if you're able to awaken your powers and strengthen them, I'm certain his viewpoint would change."

"But what makes you so certain that we even have powers?" Mizuiro sounded rather disbelieving, and tilted his head to one side as he asked the question.

"Because aside from Inoue-san, Sado-kun, and Ichigo's sisters," Yoruichi started, "you three spend more time around Ichigo than anyone else. And because he still hasn't learned to control his spiritual pressure and power, I'm certain it's had an effect on all of you. What that effect might be... I'm still not sure. Although if it comes to it, we can put you through the same training Ichigo did to regain his shinigami powers when he lost them."

"I-I-I... still don't follow," Keigo let his head fall in defeat.

"That's because you don't use your head, Keigo," Mizuiro said smacking Keigo on the side of his head.

"Ow!!" Keigo countered by waving his arms around at Mizuiro and jumping up and down, complaining at the treatment he was getting from his friend. Mizuiro innocently smiled and held his hands in front of him feigning ignorance.

Yoruichi was terribly amused by the boys' antics, but knew she only had so much time to not only awaken their powers, but to also train to be strong enough to go to Hueco Mundo.

"I'll do it."

The others turned to Tatsuki in surprise. She was standing and looking determinedly at Yoruichi with her hands clenched tightly.

"Whatever it takes," she continued, "Ichigo needs to see that he can't just discard us like that. I won't let him get away with it."

Yoruichi turned to the two boys, who had both put on serious faces. They nodded to her. She looked back to Tatsuki.

"Alright," Yoruichi said, "that means you're up first, then."

* * *

"Are you ready, Kurosaki-san?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever."

Ichigo and Samebito stood facing each other. Chad and Ishida had followed Urahara away to another location in the training area, leaving the two to have their duel uninterrupted and without the chance of collateral damage.

"Not whatever, Kurosaki-san. Either you are ready to fight, or you are not. Resolve is not gray-scale. If you have it, it gives you strength... and when you lose it, you are weak."

"Tch." Ichigo looked irritated. "Let's just get this on."

"Hm, so impatient." Samebito closed his eyes and shook his head. "First, Ichigo, we need to improve upon your basic strengths. Always start from the beginning and work your way up. Up 'til now you have achieved everything at a rate much faster than any shinigami ever has - shikai, bankai, and even recently some very interesting powers that we will discuss... but not today."

Samebito turned and opened a large case that Urahara had left for him. Ichigo's jaw dropped when he saw what was in it.

"That's...!"

"Yes, it's a replica of Zangetsu," Samebito mumbled, observing the weapon closely, "you'll be using this in a minute, but first... I want to get a first-hand look at your fighting technique."

Samebito turned back to Ichigo and pulled his zanpaku-to and its scabbard off his hip, holding the handle in his right hand and placing the other end on the ground. Ichigo pulled Zangetsu from his back in anticipation.

"Did I say for you to ready your weapon?" Samebito questioned, tilting his head and smiling.

"Uhhh..." Ichigo hesitated. He started to put Zangetsu back with a rather perplexed look on his face.

"Yare, Kurosaki-san, don't you think you're going to need that to fight?" Samebito laughed.

"Are you playing games with me?!" Ichigo shouted and pointed Zangetsu at Samebito, "cause if you are it's not funny!!"

"It is to me, Kurosaki-san," Samebito gave a huge grin, revealing rather sharp-looking canines. "Besides, I only asked you a question. I had no problem with you drawing Zangetsu, I was merely trying to see how you would react. If I were a real enemy, would you have put back your weapon?"

"Well..." Ichigo's face contorted, "I guess not."

"Of course you wouldn't!! In case you didn't know, Kurosaki-san, as of right now, you had better consider me a real enemy." Samebito pulled his zanpaku-to from its sheath, allowing the scabbard to drop, "because as far as I'm concerned, as long as you are not completely loyal to Soul Society, you are a threat to its peace."

Samebito stretched his right arm and zanpaku-to out to his side and released a wave of reiatsu. Ichigo grunted as it hit him, and had to catch his breath. When he looked back to Samebito, he was astounded. A bright green color glowed from Samebito's eyes and the reiatsu emanating from him, which caused the air to swirl and lift dust and small rocks into the air around him. Ichigo was reminded of his fight with Urahara, when Urahara taught him to harden his resolve. Samebito's face was changed from one of warmth, to one of controlled anger and strength - if looks could kill, Ichigo would be dead.

"Don't hesitate, Kurosaki. Hesitate and you will die. If you are not strong enough to withstand me, you aren't worthy of going to help anyone. I will kill you. Now then..." Samebito pointed his zanpaku-to at Ichigo. "meet my zanpaku-to, Mizuchi!"

* * *

"So when are we supposed to hear this ... voice?"

Yoruichi sighed and opened her eyes to find Keigo staring intently at her. Mizuiro peeped over Keigo's shoulder hoping to hear an answer.

"For the hundredth time, Asano Keigo," Yoruichi grumbled, "it is not a matter of when, but a matter of how. You will only hear your power, whether it's a zanpaku-to, a special power like Orihime-chan's, or even a strange hollow-like power like Sado's."

"What about Ishida-san's?" Mizuiro sounded very curious.

"I'm afraid that would require you having a Quincy lineage, which you do not have, Kojima-kun."

"Oh."

Yoruichi watched as the boys shifted back into their seated positions, opening their eyes to look at her periodically. Their nerves were apparently getting the better of them. She curled her the edges of her lips down. Tessai walked up, his reiatsu giving him away before he arrived.

"It is ready, Yoruichi-sama," he said as he bowed.

"What's ready?!" Keigo said nervously, "I don't like the sound of this!"

Tatsuki, who had been meditating silently sighed. "Shut up. Let's go."

Yoruichi smiled rather mischievously, "time to discover your powers!"

They followed Yoruichi and Tessai to the center of the abandoned building. Jinta and Ururu were standing there, Jinta as angry-looking as usual and Ururu looking like she felt she should apologize just for existing. She was also holding a dirty shovel, which was strange, considering there was no hole in sight.

"Before you move to the next step, there's one last thing I need to teach you," Yoruichi growled, "and after that you have to tell me how serious you really are about this, I won't let you continue." The three friends nodded. "Alright, in order to retrieve your power, you have to know how to find it."

Yoruichi closed her eyes and her reiatsu glowed. Suddenly, dozens of white silken strands appeared in the air around her.

"What **are **those?" Tatsuki gasped.

"These are reiraku," Yoruichi explained, "each one is connected to the spirit of a being." She reached out and grabbed something. Pulling it back, it was one of the threads, only it was red. "This one belongs to Tessai. It's red, because he has shinigami powers. When your training begins, concentrate. You will be in your inner spirit realm, and it will be falling apart. The only way to find your power, will be to concentrate and find its reiraku. If you have shinigami powers, it will be red. If it something else..." Yoruichi paused, "... I honestly don't know what color it will be, but it won't be white. Or blue, since none of you could be a Quincy."

The strands disappeared and Yoruichi looked at them, her expression on her face was deadly serious. Keigo gulped and Mizuiro coughed slightly. Tatsuki simply stood there and crossed her arms.

"Now," Yoruichi grimaced, looking at the ground, "tell me just how serious you are, because if you fail... you will die."

* * *

Ichigo took a moment to adjust to Samebito's suddenly murderous aura, then closed his eyes and smirked. When he opened them, his reiatsu was blaring out of his eyes in bright blue waves, as it had when he had prepared his final strike against Zaraki. He pointed Zangetsu at Samebito and matched the killing intent emanating from the man. The strength of his reiatsu and stance seemingly mimicked Samebito's.

"Good," Samebito smiled, "Kisuke-chan has taught you well. Now... show me your bankai."

Ichigo jerked his head back in surprise, "what?!"

"Show me your bankai."

"Tch," Ichigo snapped, "like I'd need that to beat you."

"Oh? Who's the sensei here? Do you want to die?"

"Whatever."

"Have it your way."

Samebito disappeared.

"Crap," Ichigo muttered, "shunpo."

He turned just in time to block the downward strike coming at his right side, but the force of it caused his knees to buckle and his guard to tighten. Samebito pulled his eyebrows down in an angry gaze, then shifted his zanpaku-to to be perpendicular to his body and followed through with a slash. The move pushed Ichigo back and caused him to lose his balance and be thrown backward head-first. Samebito relaxed his stance and frowned, as Ichigo got to his feet.

"Kurosaki," Samebito lamented, "although I understand what you're trying to do, I am here to teach you. When I ask you to show me your bankai... you do it. If I make a move to attack you, you block it. If I ask you to do something, you do not hesitate. Hesitating against a strong opponent will kill you or weaken you, if you're lucky. If need be, I will increase my strength to match your releases, but today's training is so that I can determine your full strength. If you can managed to overpower and kill me, that's fine. Because if you can do that, you'll have proven strong enough to beat Aizen and his army. But I've not even released my zanpaku-to yet, Kurosaki, because I don't need it to fight your shikai. Now... will you show me your bankai."

Ichigo lowered Zangetsu, and stared at Samebito for a moment. The royal guard's eyes had a plea-filled look to them, but the killing intent behind them had not left. Ichigo sighed.

"What a pain..." Ichigo regained his resolve. "Bankai!"

"Arigatou, Kurosaki-san."

* * *

Tatsuki was hesitant looking at the strange chain that now connected her to her body. She looked at Yoruichi, who had her arms crossed in front of her. She had managed to dodge Ururu's attacks at even tried to punch back, like Ichigo had when he was put through this training process. However, she had only managed to hit air. It was enough for her to pass. Now she was told she had to face the most dangerous part of the transition to gain her powers.

"Is this really the only way?"

"Or we could kill you and take the chance that you won't really remember your life here..."

"Ahh... nevermind."

"Alright..." Tatsuki sighed, "let's do this!"

Tessai stepped over, producing an axe of sorts, and suddenly cleaved the chain in two, separating Tatsuki from her body.

"HEY!!! What the... I thought you said if that broke I would die!!!" Tatsuki screamed, a look of fear mixed with anger adorning her face.

"That's true," Urahara chimed, stepping out from behind Yoruichi, "but Kurosaki-kun had to endure this same task in order to regain **his **shinigami powers!"

"Your face... with that grin it's so annoying!!" Tatsuki started to charge the shop owner, but was stopped when a large weight suddenly pinned her to the ground. "Wha?! Get off me you big oaf!!!"

Tessai frowned, "I'm afraid I cannot. In fact, I'm afraid I must deprive you of the use of your arms. Bakudou kyujuu-kyu, kin!"

Tatsuki yelled as her arms were wrapped in a fashion similar to a straight jacket behind her back.

"Now then, Arisawa-san," Urahara sang, "it's time you got some powers! Are you ready?"

"I hate you."

He pointed off to his right, "go!"

Tatsuki followed the direction he was pointing, but saw nothing. Suddenly the ground beneath her gave way to reveal a very, very deep hole. She looked at Urahara with a very spiteful face.

"Aha! Get's them every time!" Urahara smiled.

"I'm going to kiiillllll yoouuuuuuuuu!!!" Tatsuki screamed, the sound trailing off as she fell deeper into the hole.

"Yare, Ururu," Urahara said, petting the girls head as she stepped up to look in, "this one's even deeper than Kurosaki-kun's was."

"Hai, I did my best," Ururu said softly, bowing.

* * *

Ichigo stood, bent over, holding Zangetsu's handle in his attempt to remain standing. He was simply shocked at the power Samebito seemed to have. The fight, even with the speed of Tensa Zangetsu, was quickly draining Ichigo of his reserves. Samebito wasn't quite as fast as Ichigo's bankai, but his experience gave his the reaction speed necessary to both block and counter Ichigo's attacks.

"You're doing very well, Ichigo," Samebito remarked.

"Hah," Ichigo panted, "how is it you can say that if you're not even breaking a sweat?"

"We'll discuss that tomorrow, Kurosaki-san," Samebito coughed.

"Eh? What's this, a weakness?" Ichigo smiled maliciously.

"Ah? No, Kurosaki-san," Samebito chirped waving a hand in the air, "I just had some phlegm that needed to go!"

Ichigo frowned, "Are you related to Hat-n-clogs?"

"Goodness no!!" Samebito smiled. "Anyway, what do you say we finish this up. I'm sure you'll want some rest after this."

"Tch, whatever."

"Such indifference, Kurosaki!" Samebito cried, "you should care that I'm trying to help you so you can go save your friend! Besides, I was just about to show you my shikai..."

Ichigo's head perked up at that comment. _Maybe I'm wearing down on him more than I thought, _Ichigo pondered.

"Alright, let's see it."

"One thing at a time, Kurosaki," Samebito said coldly, "you'd better put on your vizard mask."

Ichigo's breath caught in his chest. "How do you know about that?"

"I know a lot, Kurosaki. Like I know about the vizards from Urahara. I've met them, so I recognize the power in your reiatsu. And that you've beaten it into submission."

"Tch, I don't need that to see your shikai," Ichigo shouted, "gimme a break! Besides, it doesn't last that long!"

Samebito sighed, "I thought we went over this, Kurosaki..."

"Fine," Ichigo growled, "but don't say I didn't warn you..."

Ichigo moved his hand up over his face and pulled down, black reiatsu flowing around him as he donned the frightening hollow mask. When he spoke, the tone of his voice caused Samebito to tilt his head.

"Happy?"

"Arigatou, Kurosaki-san," Samebito smiled, "now then..." He dipped the tip of his zanpaku-to to the ground, "Noborute no Kaikou, Mizuchi!"

Samebito flipped the tip of Mizuchi upward and as he did, the blade changed to a blood-red color. Samebito's reiatsu flared heavily and caught Ichigo's chest, Ichigo grunted at the pressure.

"Come at me with all you've got, Kurosaki!"

Ichigo vanished and reappeared next to Samebito, their zanpaku-to clashing strongly. Samebito grunted against the force of Ichigo's attack. The two started flashing across the terrain causing explosions in the landscape and toppling rock formations. Ishida and Chad were watching them from the top of another rock formation a good distance away.

"Ichigo has some kind of new power," Chad said plainly.

"Yes, he does," Ishida muttered, "I wonder why it feels so much like an arrancar's power..."

The two continued to watch as Ichigo and Samebito exchanged more and more powerful blows. Finally, Ichigo realized he was running out of time. He feigned Samebito with a fake attack and reappeared behind him.

"Getsuga..."

"Oh? Yare, Kurosaki..." Samebito chuckled as he turned to face the attack.

"TENSHOU!!" As Ichigo yelled out his attack, the large black crescent formed and sped toward Samebito who remained motionless. As it came close, he smirked and raised Mizuchi.

"Ikitchi shiotereru!"

A red flash formed as Samebito slashed downward and it collided with Ichigo's attack. The resulting explosion caused Ichigo to raise his arm to shield his face. As he put his arm down, he realized his hollow mask had dissipated, and that Samebito had sheathed his zanpaku-to, which was back on his right hip.

"Not bad, for today, Kurosaki-san," Samebito sighed, "but you were holding back the entire time. I know you have the strength with that mask to easily make me use bankai, but it seems that resolve of yours just wasn't there... perhaps I didn't try hard enough to make you feel like you need to truly protect yourself..."

"Tch," Ichigo snorted, "maybe if you treat me like you don't need to hold back, I won't either."

Samebito frowned and drew his eyebrows together. The reiatsu he released brought Ichigo to his knees.

"Stupid kid," Samebito snarled, "when are you going to learn?"

He let up the pressure and Ichigo got up. Samebito crouched down and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun," he said softly. Ichigo lost the severe look on his face, but kept silent. "I have no right to speak to you like that. You are doing your best, and despite your harsh look and brutal nature, you're actually softer on the inside."

Ichigo huffed and looked away, "tch, I don't know what you're talking about."

Samebito chuckled, "I suppose not. Either way, I know how badly you want to save your friend. And I know that you don't like to waste energy. That's why I'm going to train you to do what I asked you to do today."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "whaddya mean?"

"Well," Samebito grunted, standing up, "many enemies like to play a little bit, to gauge their opponent's strength. Much like what I did with you today, which goes against the way I would normally fight..."

"And how exactly would that be?" Ichigo interrupted.

"I would have gone all out from the beginning and crushed you before you had the chance to release your bankai."

* * *

The fall down the shaft had knocked Tatsuki unconscious. Tessai took advantage to perform a few While Keigo and Mizuiro gulped, considering that they might have to do the same in the not-too-distant future, Urahara fanned himself smiling vacantly at Jinta and Ururu who were peaking over the edge. Yoruichi was sitting beside Urahara.

"Are you sure she'll make it?"

"Well, I can never be **completely** sure, Yoruichi-san!"

"Cut the jokes, Kisuke," Yoruichi snapped, "it's not just anyone who's asking." Urahara looked at her from underneath his hat, his eyes shaded.

"If she was able to make Kurosaki-kun cry, I'm certain she's tough enough. Besides, do you think I would go through all this trouble if she weren't?"

"You?" Yoruichi snorted, "of course you would, you love to entertain yourself."

"Awww, come now," Urahara protested and waved his fan at her, "I'm not **that** cruel!"

"Ah, so you admit to being at least slightly cruel," Yoruichi grinned. Urahara just dropped his head in defeat.

Tatsuki opened her eyes to see the dirty ground on which she'd landed. She was about to pull her arms forward when she remember that they were still bound.

"Wait a minute..."

She pulled her arms forward, finding they weren't bound at all. Then she looked around. She noticed she wasn't in the bottom of the shaft.

"Where am I??"

"That's a good question, Arisawa Tatsuki, perhaps I can answer it for you. By the way, nice to finally meet you!"

* * *

Ichigo gasped quietly at what had been said. Samebito took a long, deep breath and sighed before he continued.

"Kurosaki-kun, trying to conserve energy is a great battle strategy. Trying to be merciful to your opponent is noble..." he paused, "... but in order to conserve more energy, you must use more. And in order to win against Aizen's arrancar, and especially the Espada, you will not be able to show them any mercy. They certainly won't show any to you."

Ichigo frowned, but nodded.

"If you come across an opponent you know is weaker than you, if you wait for them to release their greatest weapons against you, you **will** get injured and if they really manage to surprise you, they **can **kill you. I've seen it happen. Underestimating an opponent is the worst thing you can do. It happened between you and Kuchiki-taichou. You can't think of individual fights the way you might a battle. Whereas in a battle you rearrange forces to counter and find weaknesses in your enemy, a duel is not nearly like a chess game as a battle. Although you do need to read your opponent and determine their moves, you have to strike first, or else you will give them the opponing advantage."

Ichigo turned his head sideways, "yeah, but back when I was in karate with Tatsuki, she would always wait to see what I would do and then she would still win!"

Samebito gave a hearty laugh, "yare, Kurosaki-kun, a duel where the end result may be death is a far cry from kumite with your childhood friend. Kumite is where you read your opponent and wait for the opportunity to land a strike for a point... in a real fight, if they get the chance to strike first, that one strike may be all it takes to end the fight. One injury **can** change the outcome."

"Then what's the answer?" Ichigo seemed perplexed.

"You release as much energy as it takes to crush them, **before** they have the chance to return the favor."

"What about when your opponent is equally strong, or stronger?" Ichigo's face was strained, obviously trying to think through everything Samebito was saying.

"Haha! Good, Kurosaki-san, you're thinking like a warrior!" Samebito chuckled, "think of what I told you. Many strong fighters like to play with their opponents..."

"... so if I go all out on, say, an Espada before they have the chance to release, I could defeat them a lot easier?"

"Very good, Kurosaki-san," Samebito allowed, "if you had released your bankai and gone straight to using your mask before I released shikai, you could have easily overpowered me enough to change the course of our fight."

"What happens when it doesn't work?"

"**That**, Kurosaki-san," Samebito said, "is what you and I are going to work on, starting tomorrow."

"So we're done for today?"

"Hardly."

"What's left then?!" Ichigo asked, incredulous that the man could possibly ask for more.

"We need to meditate," came the response. Samebito sat on the ground and pulled a very plain bracelet out of his shihakusho. "Put this on."

"What is it?" Ichigo asked cautiously, but heeded the man's order and placed it on his wrist.

"It will allow me to visit you in your inner-spiritual realm. It will allow our zanpaku-to to meet without you needing to learn to manifest Zangetsu."

Ichigo suddenly realized they were no longer sitting in the dusty secret area underneath Urahara's shop. Instead, they were sitting on a window on the side of a building. He instinctively looked around, expecting to see his inner-hollow.

"This may not have been such a good idea..." Ichigo started.

"Why would you say that, Ichigo?" came a deep voice, "do you not trust me anymore?"

Ichigo's head jerked in the direction of the voice and was shocked to see the old man standing there on the side of his flagpole.

"Old man!"

"Were expecting someone else, Ichigo?"

"W-W-Well... I mean..." Ichigo stammered, scratching the back of his head, "yeah. I mean, where's my inner-hollow?"

"He is still here, but because you defeated him, for now you are able to choose whom you see."

"Oh..." Ichigo stood, and continued scratching his head, until he heard a small cough from behind him. He turned and saw Samebito.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Indeed, Ichigo," Zangetsu spoke, "please do not forget your manners. It's not often I get visitors here."

"Uhh... sorry," Ichigo scratched his head again, "Samebito, this is Zangetsu. Zangetsu, this is Samebito Ryu, maru-bantai san-seki."

Samebito bowed to Zangetsu, who nodded back.

"I am honored, Zangetsu-sama, I have someone for both of you to meet as well."

A hearty growling voice boomed, "it is good to meet you both."

* * *

There was a rather loud knock at the front door to the Kurosaki home. Yuzu was in the kitchen and Karin was sitting in their living room, watching television.

"Just leave it, Yuzu," Karin groaned, "it's probably just some door-to-door salesman with some cheesy invention."

Of course, Yuzu being the overly hospitible young lady she was, was not about to allow the door to go unanswered. She opened it to find a small, dark-haired woman standing there.

"Ah!" she started, apparently surprised that the door had opened, "hi!"

* * *

**What is Tatsuki's power? What form does Mizuchi take? Who is the woman visiting the Kurosaki home? Is Yoruichi going to beat Urahara with his own fan? (probably) Only one way to find out!  
Please let me know what you think. I'm happy to correct mistakes.**

**"Noborute no Kaikou" - effectively: "Ascend from the Depths" - to fit along with the Japanese mythology of Samebito, the same with the red color of the blade. The form is more commanding than most releases, from the form of the verb (although I could be wrong)**

**"Ikitchi shiotereru" - is essentially "weep your lifeblood" - I'm looking forward to using this against a real opponent (cause Samebito simply can't kill Ichigo, it wouldn't be right). This is certainly not Mizuchi's only power.**

**I realize I'm taking a lot of liberty with using some of Kubo-dono's material, but it's because I want to solidly plant my story as an alternative to what happens in the manga. I still have more characters to add. I get the feeling this story is going to be rather lengthy, but that's ok. As long as I have readers who enjoy it! :D**


	4. Lesson Four

**Sorry to keep you waiting. I hope you enjoyed the preview, it was fun to write. Especially considering I knew all along where it was going. I wonder if anyone can guess the owner of that released zanpaku-to? I realize the story has been kinda short on the action. Don't worry - there'll be much more very soon. In fact, there's a small bit in this chapter.**

* * *

**Lesson Four: How to Speak and Minding Your Manners**

Ichigo's jaw dropped slightly at the sight of Mizuchi. His size alone wasn't incredible, although Mizuchi was easily the size of a city bus. Mizuchi was a dragon, with dark sapphire blue scales that sparkled in the light. He had fin rays like a fish along his back that were a bright aquamarine. Ichigo thought he looked like another dragon he had seen.

"You look like Hyourinmaru..."

A deep echo reverberated from the dragon, which sounded very much like a laugh.

"Hyourinmaru should look very much like me, we are related after all. In a few centuries he would make a good addition to the water-specialized zanpaku-to group in maru-bantai, would you agree master?"

Samebito smiled. "Indeed. But he already has the genius to figure out what we are trying to teach to Kurosaki-san."

A low humming growl came deep from Mizuchi's throat. Ichigo deepened his scowl at the implication.

"I thought you were here to help me, not insult me!"

"It is hardly an insult Ichigo," Zangetsu cut in, "Hitsugaya Toushiro is an exceptional shinigami with regards to technique and tactics. But each shinigami has their own strengths and weaknesses. Do not think to compare yourself to him, such a thing is not becoming, Ichigo."

"Hmm," Samebito pondered, "perhaps you should spend more time talking to your zanpaku-to, Kurosaki-san. He seems very wise."

"Hey now, it's not like I've been a shinigami for hundreds of years!" Ichigo accused.

"Yare, Kurosaki-san!" Samebito winced, "I realize that!"

There was a rather long, awkward silence, during which Samebito sat down and scratched his scruffy chin. Ichigo was performing his trademark scowl and cross arms routine when Mizuchi flew gracefully over to Zangetsu.

"Shall we, Zangetsu-san?" Mizuchi rumbled.

"Of course, Mizuchi-sama," Zangetsu nodded.

Zangetsu promptly leaped from his perch on the side of flagpole onto Mizuchi's shoulders. The dragon then flew away from the building rapidly.

"Hey, wha..." Ichigo started.

"They are going to discuss how best to train you." Samebito interrupted. "Mizuchi knows best how I work, and in a way that I could never see with my own two eyes. Likewise, Zangetsu knows best how you work. It's why meditating and speaking often with your zanpaku-to is so important. They are connected deeply with us, and know how and why we are the people we become, better than any friend or family member could possible learn."

"Ah."

"They'll probably fight for a little while, like you and I did, and then sit down and discuss how best to fit the plans I've made to your learning ability. Mizuchi helped me to stylize my plan so I could best teach, now Zangetsu will take that and tailor it to best suit how you learn."

"I see," Ichigo accepted. He scrunched his face for a moment in thought, then turned to Samebito. "How do you manifest your zanpaku-to without one of Urahara's special dolls?"

Samebito tilted his head sideways and furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm not sure that's something I can teach you, as much as it is something you must learn for yourself, Kurosaki-san. The best tip I can give you is to simply try speaking to Zangetsu often, and learn to control your reiatsu. Other than that, it is a learning process. Mind you, that some zanpaku-to are easier to manifest than others. Mizuchi gave me several migraines in my attempts to manifest his enormous body. But once you learn how, it can almost become second nature. Although, I'll admit I often prefer to meet him in my inner spirit realm."

"What's it like?" Ichigo prodded.

"I thought you knew what manifestation of a zanpaku-to was like?" Samebito sounded surprised.

"No," Ichigo scratched his head, "I meant your inner spirit realm."

Samebito stared at Ichigo for a moment before turning away. "Although I have come to your spirit realm, Kurosaki-san, to ask a shinigami about such a thing is very personal. Because I have taken you on as my student, I had a need to come here for the purpose of training you. However..." Samebito raised a finger in Ichigo's direction, "... it is not recommended you share a great deal about your spirit realm with anyone you cannot trust, because it is possible to learn a great deal about someone from their spirit realm."

A vein popped out on Ichigo's forehead. "Oh, so you're saying you should have asked permission to come here first, huh?! Maybe I should kick you out for not being invited!"

Samebito sighed. "I must ask that you forgive me, Kurosaki-san. I do not normally like to enter another person's spirit realm without their permission, and certainly not without it being someone to whom I am close. That said, you are easy to read, and most of what I have seen in here matches what I would have guessed about you and what I've been told and read in reports. You are not..." Samebito considered for a moment, "... a complicated man. But often there are things readable within a spirit realm that you cannot determine simply from observation. I entered without your permission because I needed to see your spirit realm while you were still recovering from a fight, because it allows me to see your fighting nature."

"What else is there to a fight other than a fight?!" Ichigo fumed.

"There's a lot to a fight, Kurosaki-san. There's what goes on in your mind, what goes on in your muscles, your reason to fight, your emotions, and what goes on in your heart. Perhaps most important is that all of these are able to coexist, Kurosaki-san. If one is conflicted with the others, then it works against you, very much like wielding a zanpaku-to without calling its name and sharing its strength. Most importantly, you need to remember that all of these things exist in your opponent as well. If you can make one of those falter in your opponent, it weakens them. Can you honestly tell me you've never thought about what your opponent might do next during a fight?"

"Well..." Ichigo frowned and scratched the back of his head. "I guess I have."

"That is why we will now relax, and wait for our zanpaku-to to return."

* * *

"Who are **you**?" Tatsuki asked.

"Baka, it's not 'who are you,' it's 'hi, nice to meet you too, what's your name?'"

Tatsuki raised her eyebrow at the figure that was obscured by the light, "what happened to being polite?"

"I'm not sure," the figure said sarcastically, "I'm still waiting for you to start."

"What?!" Tatsuki shouted, jumping to her feet.

"Oi," the figure continued, obviously a female voice, "I don't think we have time for you to get angry."

"Wha..." Tatsuki blinked. She looked around and realized she was in an ancient martial arts school. She would have expected to see many karate-ka training. It was covered with grass and large stone structures. Further more, it was tumbling into the nearby ocean in blocks.

"This is your inner-spirit realm," the female figure explained, "and because your chain of fate has been broken, it's falling apart. If you don't find your power before it's too late, you'll die and turn into a hollow!"

Tatsuki cursed mildly, she had only just learned what hollows were, but she knew she certainly didn't want to become one. _What do I do?_ She thought.

"Didn't that dark-skinned lady tell you what to do, baka?"

"Ehh? ...Oh right!" Tatsuki remembered. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She reached out with her mind and felt a swirl of air followed by the feeling of small pieces of cloth flapping against her skin. "Aha!" Opening her eyes, she saw the reiraku strands surrounding her.

"Not bad, Tatsuki!" she looked in the direction of the voice and realized something...

"Hey... you look like me!"

"Congratulations, genius, you wanna prize or something?"

"Uh... wha.. Hey!!!" Tatsuki glared at her look-alike.

"No time for that today, you'd better pull out your power before you turn into a hollow! You'll just have to learn my name next time!"

Tatsuki turned and realized the blocks were tumbling far too closely, when the ground beneath her feet gave way. As she fell, her look-alike called out to her.

"Good luck! I'd hate for you to fail just after we've met, cause I'm looking forward to getting to know each other!"

Tatsuki fell into the water with a splash and remembered she was supposed to find the colored reiraku strand. It didn't take long. The red strand stood out like a sore thumb. She pulled it and reached into the box that came to her.

* * *

Ichigo looked over to Samebito, who was humming to himself, eyes closed. Ichigo wondered how he could be so much at peace with the sideways nature of this spirit-realm. Even Ichigo was thrown off a bit every time he came here. _Although, _he thought, _I have gotten pretty used to it._Ichigo decided to make conversation.

"So what's your story, Samebito?" Ichigo asked.

"Eh?"

"You know, your story." Ichigo scratched his head. "How'd you get to where you are and all that?"

Samebito smiled. "Ah, trying to make small talk, Kurosaki-san?"

"Well... I guess so." Ichigo looked down.

There was a yawn, and Ichigo turned to watch his teacher stretch and lay back on the side of the building that served as their "ground."

"It's a long story."

Ichigo's eye twitched. "I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon, apparently."

"Ah. In that case, I will tell you the short version."

"The short version?! I thought I just said I wasn't going anywhere?"

"Hai, Kurosaki. But you're asking for a story that's centuries old. Can you remember every moment of your life?"

Ichigo blinked. _I hadn't thought of it that way,_ he thought. He shook his head.

"Of course not. Many details become fuzzy over time, and although some people seem to be able to remember more, most simply remember the important parts. Some parts people forget, either on purpose or because the thought simply doesn't cross their mind very often. So I can't give you the full version, just the parts that bring me here." He sat up. "Besides, although the past is important for learning, living in the past doesn't do anything for the present. And you can only take the future as it comes to you. I have chosen to live in the now."

There was a pause where Samebito layed back down and silence persisted for a few moments before Ichigo interrupted again.

"So are you going to tell me, or not?"

"Awww, and I thought I'd gotten out of it thanks to my words of wisdom!"

Ichigo cursed loudly at the prone man.

"Oi," Samebito warned, "that's no way to speak to your sensei! Or anyone for that matter. You might think that they're just words, Kurosaki-san, but every word is important. You must be in control of every aspect of yourself and that inner world. Like I told you, every part must be in harmony. If you curse at an enemy, they get some insight into your mind. You cannot allow your enemy to have **any **advantage over you Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo huffed, but kept his peace this time. Samebito smiled at the teenager.

"For your trouble, Kurosaki-kun, I will grant you two things. First, I will allow you to see my inner spirit realm at the end of our training tomorrow." Ichigo's head shot up. "You have my word. Second, I will tell you my story. Now, sit up and pay attention, cause I'm only giving it once..."

* * *

Urahara yawned again as he fanned himself. He lazily looked over at Jinta and Ururu, who were both still peering over the edge of the pit. Jinta was obviously pleased that, for once, it was not him being physically assaulted by Tessai.

"How long is this supposed to take, Kisuke?"

Urahara peeked out at Yoruichi from under his hat. "Until Arisawa-san decides one way or another what she wants to do."

"So," Yoruichi rubbed her chin, "she either decides to find her powers, or she decides to turn into a hollow and die."

"Ah, Yoruichi-san, you're so smart, you would never have needed me to tell you such things!" Urahara waved his fan, which Yoruichi promptly snatched from him.

"Sometimes I wonder how I ever even made you my third seat," she smirked.

"It simply **must **be my irresistable charm!"

She threw his fan into his face.

"Ow!!"

"**Tenchou!**" a deep bellow came from the pit. "I can't hold her any longer!"

Urahara jumped at the sound of Tessai's voice, but quickly got up from his recliner and walked brisquely to the pit. Mizuiro and Keigo stood back what they considered to be a safe distance.

"It seems like Kurosaki-kun's friend has made her choice," Urahara said seriously. He motioned to Mizuiro and Keigo, "you two may want to see this."

As they stepped closer to the pit, there was a horrible screaming sound. Mizuiro and Keigo instinctively covered their ears and winced, and even Yoruichi flinched slightly. Urahara grimaced and moved his hand to ensure a firm grip on his cane. Suddenly, an object shot out of the pit and over their heads. It zipped around for a moment before crashing into the ground, lifting a cloud of dust.

"W-what is that?" Keigo stuttered.

"With any luck," Urahara whispered, "that is Arisawa-san... and not a hollow."

The dust settled slowly, first only revealing a shadow. Mizuiro and Keigo creeped backward, intense apprehension smothering their faces. Urahara and Yoruichi, however, stood their ground with stone-cold expressions. Urahara took a step forward.

"Yoohoo! Is that you, Arisawa-san?"

A figure rushed out of the dust so quickly that Urahara did not have time to respond. Before anyone knew what happened, Urahara was on his rear and rubbing his head, which appeared to have a nasty welt forming.

"Baka! Who else would it be?!"

Mizuiro and Keigo gasped. Keigo fainted. Arisawa Tatsuki stood before them with her fist raised in front of her face, which had an obvious portrayal of irritation. Yoruichi gave one of her malicious, feline grins.

"Congratulations, Arisawa-san."

Tatsuki was wearing a shihakusho and a red-hilted zanpaku-to.

* * *

Ichigo nodded to Samebito. This didn't seem like an offer that came around to just anyone, or very often. He was determined to learn more about his new sensei.

"I was born into a lesser noble family that lived in one of the inner districts of Rukongai. We certainly weren't a wealthy family by any means and most of what we had came from the family business. But to the citizens of Rukongai, a noble is a noble, and few of them care very much for anyone who doesn't need to worry where they get their next meal - if they get one at all. Understandably, there were those who would be more than happy to take what they could. We had thieves every now and then, but we never pressed charges. We knew how horrible it was to live in Rukongai, we saw it every day. One day, something terrible happened... I had been out of my home to run an errand, and when I returned to find a Rukongai street gang surrounding my home. It was on fire and they had blockaded the entrance so no one could escape. My entire family had been inside due to celebrate my uncle gaining a seat in his squad in the Gotei Thirteen. They all died."

Ichigo gasped. _He lost everyone,_ he thought.

"I remember being angry, and hurt, and scared. Mostly, I remember crying. I didn't understand how the people my family had helped could be so cruel. We had never raised any anger against the Rukongai citizens. We even gave away what we didn't need to survive comfortably to those who needed it most. We certainly didn't have any servants. I was taken in by a woman who had lived nearby, I suppose she had been a friend of my mother, but the details are vague to me now. I do remember that I sold the last of my belongings and gave her the profits as a way to thank her for her hospitality. Sadly, not long after I left, she too fell victim to crime in Rukongai. I wandered for a short time before I found a place. That was when I met Yamamoto."

"Did he become your sensei?" Ichigo interrupted.

"No boy, he was fairly young then, too. It's funny when I think back on him then, he was a handsome man, and young women smiled and waved at him often. He wasn't as hard of a man as he is now either." Samebito smiled and pointed to his scalp. "More hair, too."

"Heh. So what happened to him?"

"Life wears down on you, Kurosaki-san. You gain responsibilities. You get so busy you pull your own hair out." Samebito snickered. "Anyway, I was taken in as an errand boy to our master. Matsamune, the greatest swordmaker ever. He was soutaichou at the time, and taught both Yamamoto and I how to call upon our zanpaku-to. Later, how to master them. His method took about fifty years for me to finally achieve bankai, but back then fifty years was an accomplishment. Genryuusai has often compared what he and I did to Juushiro and Shuunsui. Eventually, Matsamune allowed us to enter the Gotei Thirteen. He was such a perfectionist that he refused to display anything but his best work, and that applied to swords and students. Once we had picked our squads, we were quickly promoted to seated positions as everyone knew we were Matsamune's students. Within fifty years, one of the captains was promoted to the Royal Guard, and Matsamune had Genryuusai take the captain's exam. Yama-chan, of course, passed it with flying colors. He quickly made me his fukutaichou, because he trusted me more than anyone, other than Matsamune... Ah. It looks like we'll need to continue later."

Ichigo turned to see Mizuchi and Zangetsu returning.

* * *

The bright sky was deceptive to the mind, but it wasn't hard to find a way around it. In a place like Hueco Mundo, even the brightly lit Las Noches had plenty of shadows. Dark, creeping, discomforting shadows - which suited the inhabitants just fine. Hollows were not the kind to bask in the warm sunlight with a lively smile on their faces. Arrancar were no exception. That wasn't to say there weren't a few who enjoyed it, or would use it to warm up from the general chill that the air inside Las Noches held. However, **most**of the arrancar Aizen had created were not privvy to getting a tan.

The throne room of Las Noches, however, was not a place an arrancar could avoid - especially not if they wanted to continue living. Aizen gave personal attention to each and every arrancar, in what appeared to be some kind of fondness... but it was truly just another of his illusions. Albeit this illusion did not require the use of his sword. In each one, he was able to instill a sense of fear, respect, or awe, that kept his sway over them. His power was sufficient to even bring the Espada to their knees - and their power was substantial.

Sitting on his throne, Aizen displayed his casual small smile, watching as Grimmjow stood over his destroyed opponent. Aizen had known that it would end this way, but felt that Luppi had been far to complacent with the place he had been given. So Aizen decided to play a little, if it could be called playing.

"Hahaha!! I'm sexta Espada!!" Grimmjow laughed maniacally, cursing at his fallen foe. His toothy grin could only bested by the remainder of the mask on his jaw. Many of the lower ranked Espada and Orihime stood in shock at Grimmjow's violent behavior. Ulquiorra simply sighed at the brainless feats he had continually observed in Grimmjow. The stoic Espada was certainly not afraid of Grimmjow, but certainly wondered if he was stronger than his placement suggested.

Aizen dismissed his Espada, but had Orihime stay behind for a moment.

"H-hai, Aizen-sama?" Orihime forced the words through her throat, feeling them burn as they wormed their way out of her lips.

"Heal Luppi for me, Inoue Orihime." Aizen said it so casually, he made it sound like she was merely being asked to throw away a piece of trash.

Orihime froze for a moment, marveling at how horrid Aizen was, to have no cares about playing with the lives of his subordinates. She regained her composure quickly, not wanting to repeat another close encounter with the former captain, and quickly began to reverse the fatal damage Grimmjow had applied to Luppi's now disintegrated body. It took several minutes, but Orihime was able to completely restore Luppi. As Luppi remained prone, Aizen ordered Orihime to be taken to her quarters. He gave a twisted smile as he came up with a new way to play with Luppi.

"Ugh... w-what happened?" Luppi groaned as he stirred. He shot his eyes open as he remembered Grimmjow's sudden attack.

"Are you still so disenchanted with me, Luppi?"

He jumped up and jerked his head toward Aizen's voice. The look of shock was still etched heavily on his face when he bowed deeply to Aizen.

"N-never, Aizen-sama!"

"I'm glad, I would hate to have anything else happen to my subordinates."

Luppi felt as though his stomach were in his throat and his feet were permanently affixed to the ground. He trembled slightly at the indication that Aizen planned the entire ordeal. All the residents of Las Noches new what had happened to Hinamori Momo - Aizen's definition of mercy.

"As it happens, I am feeling rather merciful today."

Luppi shuddered. "How may I serve you, Aizen-sama?"

"Go find some of the Privaron Espada, and prepare everything you need to take them with you to Karakura town. Tomorrow."

"What do you wish of us, Aizen-sama?" Luppi was curious, but didn't dare break his submissive posture. Aizen got up from his throne and began to walk away.

"Bring me the head of Urahara Kisuke."

* * *

Although Keigo had not been brought entirely to his senses, Yoruichi actually felt safer leaving him in a vegetable-like state. He was, after all, not much better than Kon when it came to seeing women. Worse, actually. Besides, it was time for the next contender to step up.

Yoruichi turned to Mizuiro and informed him he was next. Mizuiro could only gulp as he watched Tessai pull his axe to shear the chain of fate connecting him to his body. Tatsuki was prepared to sit down and watch to see the ordeal from outside, when Urahara jumped in front of her waving his fan frantically.

"Ready?!"

"Ahhh!!"

Yoruichi heard a thud after Tatsuki's surprised yell and turned around to see what she expected. Urahara pinching his nose to keep it from bleeding, and Tatsuki standing with her back to him, hands on her hips.

"Stop doing that, you pervert!"

"Ah wuff onee tine ta afk yoo fumfing" he mumbled through his hand, his nose still pinched closed.

"Wha?"

He moved his hand and tilted his head back to quell the bleeding.

"I was only trying to ask you something!" his voice was sing-song despite the blow to his face.

"Hmph! Ready for what?"

"To make sure Kurosaki-kun knows that you mean business."

He gave his trademark look that indicated he intended mischief. Tatsuki nodded, and allowed him to lead the way back to his shop. Yoruichi grinned at the thought of Ichigo getting another shock, and turned back to see that Tessai had already taken Mizuiro down into the pit.

"Don't even try it."

She turned and glared daggers at Keigo, who had obviously woken and was making his way toward her. He quickly jumped back and cowered behind the nearest available cover.

* * *

"So, we're all set?"

"Of course, master. Zangetsu was most helpful, it was an honor to speak with him."

"On the contrary, Samebito-dono, the honor was mine. The relationship between Ichigo and I obviously still has a long way to go."

Ichigo remained silent while Samebito determined how well the interaction had gone between the zanpaku-to. Ichigo assumed that it must have gone well, because Samebito had a huge grin plastered on his face. He turned to Ichigo.

"Well, Kurosaki-san, it seems we are set for tomorrow. What do you say we leave here?"

Before Ichigo could nod, they were back in the well-lit training ground under Urahara's shop. They were still sitting on the ground, far from the tall ladder that led to the entrance to the area. Samebito made no move to head back to the shop.

"I told you we would finish later, and now seems like a good time to me. Unless you have plans for this evening, Kurosaki-san?"

Ichigo had leaned forward and was about to get up, but shook his head and sat back. Samebito smiled and bowed his head.

"Where was I?"

"You were talking about being gramps' fukutaichou," Ichigo helped.

"Ah, thank you."

"Sure." Ichigo kept his distinctive scowl, but his tone was soft.

Samebito eyed Ichigo for a moment and smiled before continuing. "Well, after I became fukutaichou under Gen-kun, we settled into a routine. But looking back, it seems like it didn't last. Even though it was almost two-hundred years. A war started, much like the one between shinigami and quincy, or the one now with Aizen. Ultimately, a captain died, and it was determined that I could no longer stay under Genryuusai's command. It was understandable, of course, and the only reason I had not been promoted prior to that was that there were no captain positions available. The war went on much longer than anyone expected, and there were many unfortunate losses. In the end, we lost almost half our captains, and the soutaichou at the time had sacrificed himself to end the war. With such developments, we had to scramble a little bit. I made a suggestion that was, at first, met with opposition. However, it was unanimous among us that Yama-chan become the new soutaichou, once the other captains were able to get over their grief. It was a hard time for Soul Society."

A long pause indicated that Samebito was thinking about something, and he continually rubbed his upper left chest and shoulder. Ichigo decided to interrupt the awkward silence.

"So did you still have to take the captain's exam?"

"Hmm. Yes, Gen-kun insisted that he be the one to test me, too. That's when he gave me this," Samebito indicated his facial scar, "he really made me work for it. Then again, I suppose Matsamune would have expected no less of any of his students, so that almost went unsaid. If you've seen Gen-kun's upper body, you should know that I only gave him a couple of those scars. The rest were from the war. I have several myself. That war was what made Gen-kun come up with the idea for the Shinigami Academy."

"So then, you became Royal Guard, but gramps stayed as soutaichou," Ichigo remembered, "how did that happen?"

"Ah. Gen-kun insists that he stepped aside from the choice. As though he didn't want it. I remember him talking about how much of an honor it would be to serve as a Royal Guard. But after he became soutaichou, it seemed his priorities shifted. You see, Matsamune taught technique and skills in the same way, but he gave different insights to each of his students. It was an effort to make them work together, instead of boasting superiority. Many of them became instructors at the Academy to round out shinigami training. Gen-kun was taught order and organization - how to command and strategize. How to keep troops in order and how..." Samebito snickered slightly, "as I like to call it, to be stubborn."

"Hah!" Ichigo couldn't help but laugh at the indication of the old man's stubborn ways, but it seemed to make a great deal of sense.

"Yes, my young friend, Matsamune seemed to know he was born to be a leader. It was something I could do, but did not relish or excel at as Yama-chan does."

"What did he teach you?"

Samebito paused, jerking his head slightly at Ichigo. It was a hard look, and it made Ichigo cringe slightly, as if he'd said something wrong.

"He taught me to teach and to see from the opponent's point of view. He saw that I had at least some patience, and a willingness to look at the point of view of others - even if I were in strong disagreement with them. So he gave me the insight to predict the outcome of events... to see the future - so to speak. And to prepare for it."

"How much of this did you see coming?" Ichigo queried, indicating Aizen and the war.

"Very little. What you need to understand, Kurosaki-kun, is that not all chess-games are played on a board, or with pieces you can see. Both sides do not always have equal pieces. The battlefield may change. Matsamune gave me this training to complement the training he gave Genryuusai. Which is why he has become so set in his ways. When the Royal Guard made for an inspection for a new member, they immediately went to him. But he saw that no one else would run the Gotei thirteen in the way he did. So he insisted heavily upon me, instead. Despite his hardness, Kurosaki-san, Yamamoto Genryuusai actually has a very soft interior. He has sacrificed a great deal in order to make Sereitei and the Gotei thirteen what it is today."

"Huh." Ichigo made use of his brain, mulling over everything that had happened when he first had gone to Soul Society. A lot of things seemed to make more sense with Samebito's information. Especially the way Yamamoto ran the Gotei thirteen. He realized there was still more of Samebito's story. "What about your rank in the Royal Guard, how did..."

"That," Samebito interrupted, "is a story for another day. Pull Zangetsu off your back, we're going to make sure you sleep well tonight."

* * *

Yuzu stood blinking at the stranger at the door to the Kurosaki home. She was small and mousy, and was engulfed by the sweater she was wearing. Her face had a look that was kind, but tired - though not as bad as the tired look of Yamada Hanatarou. She smiled and blinked at Yuzu who was only slightly shorter.

"Hello there!" Isshin popped up quickly to greet the stranger. However, his dramatic greeting was quickly turned around to a serious look. He was silent for a few moments before he decided to speak. "Well, I didn't expect you to show up so soon."

"Dad, if it's someone you know, maybe you should invite them in, instead of standing there like a dork." Karin called out lazily from her seat in the family room

Isshin took a defensive stance and looked at his daughter with puppy eyes, "b-but, I only just got to the door! Yuzu, sure you don't think your father is a... a-a-a dork?!"

He had pitifully knelt at Yuzu's feet and was now clutching at her apron. She struggled against his weight.

"You really never change, do you Isshin?" the dark haired woman asked, a slight giggle behind her amused tone.

Karin ran up and deck her father in the head, making him release Yuzu.

"He really doesn't," she groaned.

Isshin ran over to his giant poster of Masaki, crocodile tears flowing freely, "Oh, mother, our daughters have turned against me!" Karin rolled her eyes.

"So," the woman said, a very timid, but bright smile on her face, "you are the beautiful twin daughters of Kurosaki Masaki?"

"You knew our mom? Who are you?" Karin asked, sceptically.

"I did. Very well, actually. My name is Aishougosai Nezumyo. You can call me Aunt Nezumi!"

Yuzu bowed immediately. "Oh, please come in! You have to stay for dinner!"

Even Karin seemed to have a small glint in her eyes at the prospect of meeting someone who knew her mother. "Yeah, why don't you stay?"

"I'd be honored! What sweet children you have, Isshin! ...Isshin?"

Isshin was still crying at the poster.

* * *

Tatsuki had followed Urahara to a park near his shop, and was wondering what the strange man was up to now.

"Do you ever explain anything, or do you just always keep people guessing?" she snapped.

"That's a good question!" he sang back, "you should ask Kurosaki-kun!"

"Why you..."

"Now then!" he cut in, "let's give you an opportunity to knock him around a bit, what do you say?"

She hesitated for a moment, thrown off by his quick disclosure.

"Alright, what do you have in mind?"

He leaped toward her, causing her to startle and throw up her hands. "This," he exclaimed as he thrust his cane through her head. She stumbled back out of her body and watched it fall to the ground.

"Hey! You could at least give me some warning, now I'm gonna have a bruise when I get back in there!" she chastised him.

"Yare, you're so much like Kurosaki-san, it's almost scary!"

"I'll show you who's scary, you walking bowling-pin!"

She drew her zanpaku-to and pointed it at him.

"What spirit!" Urahara feigned fear for a moment, then straightened and pulled his zanpaku-to from its sheath. "Unfortunately, I said 'almost scary.' You're going to have to prove you're worth being afraid of."

With that he jumped at her, swinging the unreleased Benihime. She blocked the attack easily, but struggled against his strength.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she shrieked.

He didn't answer, instead, he continued to slash at her, causing her to backpedal, frantically blocking his attacks.

"Come on, how am I supposed to learn to fight if all you do is attack me?!" Tatsuki demanded.

"Find a way to counter me." Urahara spat. "If you don't... I'll kill you. Okiro, Benihime!"

She stumbled back a few steps to watch the hilt of his zanpaku-to curve and the blade thicken. "W-what is that?"

"This is called _shikai_," he answered, "it is the release of a zanpaku-to from its regular sword-form."

He swung the blade at her, and although she was out of reach, her zanpaku-to was not. Tatsuki's zanpaku-to was cleaved cleanly in half. Urahara stood up straight after the attack, waiting to see Tatsuki's next move. Her eyes were wide open in shock. She turned and ran.

"Well," Urahara chuckled, "_this _will be interesting." He quickly used shunpo to chase after her.

* * *

Mizuiro looked around at his surroundings. _This doesn't look like the pit I fell into,_ he marvelled.

"It is not," he heard a stern voice behind him. He turned quickly to see... nothing. Except a tree. He was in a forest.

"Yare, Kojima-kun, I thought you would be quicker than that." Mizuiro looked up. "That's better!"

An enourmous owl sat on a branch of a tree, gazing at him with interest and curiousity.

"You must be my zanpaku-to," Mizuiro concluded out loud.

"Now we're getting somewhere!" the owl hooted. "It's not time to learn my name yet, though, you must take care of something much more important."

"I must find my power," Mizuiro whispered. He noticed that some of the trees were starting to fall apart. The owl flapped his wings quietly.

"You know what to do then?"

"Yes." Mizuiro closed his eyes and reached out with his mind. He opened his eyes and grabbed the red ribbon in front of his face.

* * *

Ishida and Chad were watching as Ichigo and Samebito made one last sparring effort for the day. Samebito was easily holding Ichigo off with shikai, Ichigo was in his black Tensa Zangetsu robe and hollow mask.

"That man is holding back less of his power than before," Ishida observed. "What do you think, Sado-kun?"

"Mm," Chad grunted in agreement.

"Ichigo's strength is incredible," Ishida continued, "it's like no matter how strong he gets, he never seems to reach a limit."

Samebito was smiling at Ichigo's attempts. _He's getting better at seeing my strong and weak points, _he thought, _obviously Urahara's training has served him very well - no wonder it's difficult for him to accept defeat. _Ichigo feigned an attack to Samebito's weaker side only to come down hard on the strong side. The speed of the attack was not what surprised Samebito, it was how well he managed to pull off the trick.

"Getsuga..."

_And he can add so much strength to it, _Samebito noted, straining slightly against Ichigo's initial attack.

"TENSHOU!" The dark crescent formed at the tip of Zangetsu and pushed Samebito back as Ichigo slashed.

"Gah!" Samebito grunted loudly. "No choice then, ikitchi shiotereru!"

The red slash met with and struggled against Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshou for a moment before they diffused. Samebito was huffing slightly.

"Yare, Kurosaki-san!" he coughed, "you sure do grow quickly! It seems I'm going to have to step it up earlier than I thought!"

"Oh, I get to see your bankai then?" Ichigo grinned victoriously.

"No."

Samebito stooped to pick up his sheath, in which he placed Mizuchi. He put the scabbard on his waist, and Ichigo started to realize something.

"You always put your zanpaku-to on your right hip..." he muttered.

"Very good, Kurosaki-san," Samebito nodded, "then what do you think that means?"

"It means... it means you've been fighting with your off-hand." Ichigo stammered slightly. He was stunned that he hadn't payed as much attention to it before.

Samebito pulled his right hand to the scabbard and moved his left hand to the hilt.

"Indeed, I am left-handed, Kurosaki-san. I train with my right out of necessity, but prefer to fight with my left. It's why that side seemed so much weaker. I'm impressed at your previous training. Tomorrow, we will see how long it takes you to find my weakness again. For now, let's see how well you can this next attack... ikitchi..."

Ichigo straightened into a kenpo stance, noticing that Samebito's reiatsu had flared dramatically when he placed his left hand on Mizuchi.

"Shiotereru!" Samebito rapidly slashed Mizuchi out of the scabbard and the tremendous crimson streak that resulted made Ichigo gasp. He couldn't move out of the way, and caught the blast against Zangetsu's blade. Realizing he was rapidly being pushed backward and might not be able to hold against it for long, Ichigo took a breath. He pushed with everything he had.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" The dark reiatsu of Ichigo's attack surged against the blood-colored blast forcing him backward. As Ichigo poured more of his strength into it, it began to subside. The two energies swirled and violently cancelled each other out in a massive explosion that shoved Ichigo toward the ground as though he were a rag doll.

"Yare, Kurosaki-kun," Samebito whispered to himself, "you really are a monster. And you're still so young."

Samebito used shunpo to catch Ichigo before he slammed into the ground. He gently lowered Ichigo onto a rocky outcrop.

"Ouch," Ichigo groaned, as his vizard mask disintegrated.

"I bet. But your strength is impressive. Now then, get up. Today is over, and you need your rest for tomorrow. We can walk slowly."

Samebito extended his hand, at which Ichigo blinked for a moment. Ichigo grunted an acknowledgment and reached his hand out so Samebito could help him up. They walked slowly back toward Urahara's shop.

* * *

"This was very good, Yuzu-chan, your mother would be so proud!"

Yuzu's cheeks flushed with color at the Nezumi's remarks. "Oh!! Arigatou gozaimasu!"

"Oh, you don't need to thank me, Yuzu-chan, it's true. You must have inherited these skills from your mother! And Karin-chan, you're the spitting image of your parents, Masaki would've been so proud to see how strong you are!"

Even Karin gave an uncharacteristic blush - although just a slight one.

"Well, I think it's time for you two to go to bed!"

Yuzu quietly stammered and Karin groaned audibly. Both obeyed, however, and made their way up the stairs.

Kon, in Ichigo's body, had stayed quiet for the most part, trying his best to remember to keep up the scowl that usually adorned the face he was borrowing.

"So boy, where is Ichigo?" Nezumi asked, looking directly at Kon. "Because you're obviously a mod soul!"

Isshin gave a knowing smile, while Kon stared incredulous at Isshin's guest.

* * *

Tatsuki was backed into a corner. Her zanpaku-to had been reduced to a hilt. And now she was facing Urahara who was about to make a slash at her.

Or was she?

She quickly realized that she was looking around at the same ancient training ground she had before. She turned expecting to see herself. She wasn't disappointed, but she still managed to raise an eyebrow in bewilderment.

"Nice reaction, Tatsuki!"

"Hey," Tatsuki said, determined to figure out what came next.

"Are you ready to learn my name?"

"Is that the next step?"

"Yep."

"And it'll help me out?"

"Yeah, but don't forget that we have to be partners!"

Tatsuki realized she was talking to a sentient consciousness.

"Sorry, it's just, I'm in kind of a tight situation right now," she explained. "I don't really have time to talk to you right now."

"Don't worry, time doesn't pass here like it does there. You and I will have a lot to talk about, and very soon. But before you're ready to face me, there's a few things that you need to get out of your system. And in order to do that, you need to stop this Urahara guy first. After that, we'll have plenty of time."

"I've got a lot of questions for you too. I think it's going to be fun getting to know you."

"Good. Well then, if you want to know my name..."

Tatsuki heard the name, and had the urge to call it out. She felt herself slipping back into her consciousness, and saw Urahara's downward slash coming.

"Sashikomu, Hasakisude!" she cried.

Urahara pulled back Benihime to guard and blocked the energy that forced itself out of Tatsuki. He peeked out past his guard and grinned.

"Excellent. Let's go get your friends."

* * *

Keigo was stunned that his brief stint in the pit had gone so well - he hadn't died yet. He was also stunned by the environment.

"Wait, this isn't the pit!" he exclaimed.

He wasn't in a circus tent like he had expected. In fact, to his joy, he was sitting in a tropical rainforest on a balcony of what seemed like a resort. There was a nice hammock to one side and table with a glass of lemonade on it. He was about to grab the lemonade and enjoy it on the hammock when a slow voice caught him by surprise.

"I'm all for relaxing and taking naps. And generally doing nothing in particular," the voice muttered, "but I'm pretty sure that right now is not the time for that kind of thing, Keigo."

Keigo dropped into a crouch and jerked his head around looking for the source of the voice, which was now yawning.

"If you want to see me, I'm up here. But you really ought to get going on what that cat-lady told you."

Keigo looked up, following the instructions the voice had lent. All he saw was a sloth, hanging lazily from a nearby branch.

"Y-y-y-you're a sloth?!" he exclaimed.

The sloth sighed, "yes, Keigo-kun, I'm a sloth. You can deal with the shock later, right now you're about to turn into a hollow and might want to do something about it."

"B-b-b-b-but you're a sloth!!! How did I get stuck with a sloth for a power?!" Keigo stammered and pointed his finger at the sloth. The sloth swayed gently and rolled its eyes.

"Don't blame me for being who you are, Keigo, you're the one that created me. Now get a move on, the forest is falling apart."

Keigo was about to make more hyperactive comments on how furious or disturbed he was about the sloth and that there was no way he could have ever come up with a sloth on his own. However, when he heard the words "falling apart," he looked and realized the sloth was right. He turned and looked at the sloth.

"Alright, fine, you win this time, sloth. But I'll be back!"

"Oh joy," the sloth groaned, "well at least be calmer when you come back to learn my name. That way you don't give me a headache again."

Keigo dropped his jaw and glared at the sloth for a moment before remembering what Yoruichi had taught him. He closed his eyes and reached out with his mind. He could suddenly sense the reiraku strands flowing toward him. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Alright, I did it! I'm so awesome, now Ichigo won't be able to ignore me anymore!"

"Keigo, the red strand. Good grief, boy."

"You know what, you crazy sloth," Keigo shouted, "I don't have to take that from youuuuu!!!"

He was going to berate the sloth more, but the ground dropped out from under him. Quickly he regained his senses and looked for the red reiraku strand. He managed to spot it quickly and grabbed at it. The next thing he knew, he was flying through the air at the ground.

"Waaahhhhh!!!!!" Keigo screamed. He suddenly collided with a large object. "Oof!"

"Uhhh.... I think so?" Keigo said.

"He's good enough!" a singsong voice exclaimed. They turned to see Urahara walking in with Tatsuki. "I think that it's been a pretty productive day, yes?"

The group blinked at him with blank expressions.

"Of course it has," he continued with a flourish of his fan, "let's go back to my place then!"

* * *

Luppi looked at the group in front of him. They were a tough bunch. Tougher than the group that Grimmjow lost. Tougher than when he almost lost to Hitsugaya. _Stupid ice-boy_, he thought to himself. Yammy had stumbled upon him, and insisted upon joining when he heard about the objective. He now had four Privaron Espada, and two Espada. Although he wasn't sure he was an Espada anymore, since Grimmjow had taken back his position. It didn't matter, orders were orders, and he wasn't about to upset Aizen a second time.

"Make sure you're ready for tomorrow. I'll see you in the morning."

He dismissed them and started walking when he ran into the creepiest inhabitant of Las Noches. Ichimaru Gin. His ever-present grin and slit-like eyes gave all but the strongest Espada the chills.

"Yare, that's a pretty scary group you've got there, Luppi-san," Ichimaru drawled, "better hope you don't fail again, or next time Aizen-sama won't have you brought back."

Luppi, stared at Ichimaru for a moment and walked away. "I know."

Ichimaru watched as the arrancar walked away. "Shucks. You could've stayed to chat," he muttered.

* * *

Samebito left Ichigo to walk back alone after Ichigo insisted that he was too tired for shunpo and that he didn't want to be carried. Ichigo thought about how quickly he seemed to be catching on to this new training. _And he's an awful lot like Hat-n-clogs, _Ichigo thought.

Ichigo stopped in his tracks when he realized there was a figure in his path. He couldn't make out a face because of the cloak the person was wearing, but the body was slender, lean with muscle. When he couldn't spot a zanpaku-to, he wondered if it was an arrancar, but then he spotted the gauntlets on the figure's wrists. They covered the back of the hands, the fingers, and down the forearm and had a bar just in front of the thumb to provide a handle. The hands were covered by a brown leather, and had spikes in the palms, like tekagi-shuko. The fingertips had tiny sharp claws, like a ninja's nekote and the fingers of the gauntlet were covered by a tekken, for punching. The final portion he noticed was that the portion of the gauntlet covering the forearm was covered with blades, with a triangular blade coming off each side to be used for slicing. Ichigo realized this was a released zanpaku-to, as he saw the dark metal quality of the gauntlet and the sheen to the sharp edges. And it was a combination of several ninja hand and wrist weapons. _Even Soi Fon would be jealous, _Ichigo thought, _those hands look like cheese graters_.

"Who are you?" he asked

Ichigo barely blocked the first swift attack, but was surprised when Zangetsu was batted out of the way quickly. He felt a sharp jab in his ribs and grunted in pain. The darkly cloaked figure rushed him with one of the blades on the side of the gauntlet, which he sidestepped, but it was followed rapidly by a spinning backhand. He narrowly dodged the blades lining the back of the gauntlet, only to get another jab in the ribs from the figure's right hand.

"Gah," he grunted again. _I've got a find a way to strike at this guy, _Ichigo thought frantically.

He dodged a heavy punch, and used shunpo to create a gap between him and his opponent. He let out a breath when he realized his opponent couldn't seem to use shunpo to catch him. As his opponent ran toward him he calmed his mind, and then prepared his strike. Using shunpo he came down directly in front of the cloaked fighter, which seemed to startle them. He slashed down.

"Gotcha!" he roared. He looked and gasped when he saw that the figure had caught Zangetsu in their bare hands. _No way, _he thought. He looked again and realized that the blade was caught in the spikes of the tekagi-shuko.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp searing pain run down his cheek. He jumped back, clutching his face as red lines appeared and a drip of blood slithered down his jaw. He looked from the blood on his hand to the figure, who was waving the nekote-equipped fingers at him. The figure reached up to pull the hood off the cloak.

"I figured you'd be better than that, Ichigo," the figure claimed victoriously.

Ichigo wiped his face with the sleeve of his shihakusho and gaped in shock when he looked at the now revealed face of his attacker.

"You!" he exclaimed.

Tatsuki smirked at her shocked friend for a moment and let him take in that she was wearing the black kimono that formed a shinigami's shihakusho. He was further shocked to see Mizuiro and Keigo come up from behind her, also wearing shihakushos. _And zanpaku-to_, Ichigo realized as Tatsuki sealed hers.

"Ichigo, we're your friends," Mizuiro chimed, "don't you think you should let us decide whether or not to help you? Or don't you trust us?"

Keigo kept silent, and Tatsuki walked up to him. He watched as Tatsuki kicked up a sandal and hit him on the side of his head. He dropped Zangetsu.

"Don't lie to me anymore, baka," she whispered, her eyes slightly watered, "we've known each other too long for this."

She leaned back for a moment and looked him in the eyes, then lunged forward. Instead of the attack Ichigo figured he would rightfully received, Tatsuki had thrust her head into his chest and grabbed the front of his kimono with one hand, her other wrapped around his waist. She was sobbing. Ichigo furrowed his eyes as he looked down in surprise at his oldest friend, realizing that he had been an idiot to think his friends would give up on him so easily. He put an arm around Tatsuki's shoulders, and looked at Mizuiro and Keigo.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely. The boys gave weak smiles and Tatsuki shuddered, still crying.

Samebito, Urahara, and Yoru were watching from not terribly far away. Urahara was feigning tears.

"It's so beautiful," he said dramatically, waving his fan. Yoruichi rolled her eyes.

Samebito just smiled. "It is. Now we can truly begin."

* * *

**Well this chapter sure is long. I had a feeling about that, didn't I? Who is "Aunt Nezumi" and what is her relation to Kurosaki Isshin? How does she know that Kon is not Ichigo?! What are the powers of Mizuiro's and Keigo's zanpaku-to? Will Luppi and his group succeed in killing Urahara?**

**karate-ka - karate student(s)**

**Tatsuki's zanpaku-to  
****Hasakisude - literally "edge of blade bare hands"  
****Sashikomu - literally "to thrust in"  
****tekagi-shuko - a leather glove with spikes in the palm. used for climbing, blocking, and ripping an opponent's flesh  
nekote - small claws that go on the fingers, great for slashing and easily concealed  
tekken - a kind of half-circle ring with a wooden handle that functions very much like brass knuckles  
the gauntlet - I wanted to make something similar to the wrist weapon worn by classic bad guy "Shredder" from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, but wanted to add a small twist to it, the blades on the sides of the gauntlet give it a sword-like quality rather than just being a weapon for pummeling.**

**Feel free to inform me of mistakes, I'd prefer to correct them. Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for the next preview on Thursday!**


	5. Lesson Five

****

**Full chapter, and I even had to cut it in half, else it would have been crazy long - and not done by Monday. I hope you enjoy this one, it had me stuck more than any of the previous chapters, but I think I managed to finish in a way I found satisfying.**

**A poll is up regarding the contents of this chapter! Please vote!**

* * *

**Lesson Five: Be Kind and Gentle  
**

Ichigo kept his arm around Tatsuki for a few moments while Mizuiro and Keigo walked closer. Samebito coughed.

"As wonderful a moment as this is, I feel a few of us should perhaps not partake."

Urahara, Yoruichi, and Samebito left the friends so that they could talk - Urahara at the poking and prodding of Samebito. Tatsuki regained her composure quickly, wiping her tear-stained face with the sleeve of her shihakusho.

"Ichigo, promise you'll let **us **decide what's too tough for us to handle from now on," Tatsuki whispered. "Or at least talk to us."

"Yeah, Ichigo," Mizuiro cut in, "it's not like we wouldn't understand."

Keigo crept up to Ichigo with watery eyes.

"Don't leave us again, Ichigo!!" he jumped - right into Ichigo's fist. "Ow."

"You're right, guys," Ichigo muttered. "I'm sorry. I guess I just got so used to protecting everyone that I was protecting you by not talking to you." He scratched his head. "I didn't really think that I might just be making things worse."

"Baka," Tatsuki spat, "just don't do it again. Even if we didn't have powers, we could at least feel better knowing what to worry about and who to cheer on!"

"Yeah, I guess," Ichigo muttered, "hey, speaking of which... how did you guys get powers? And when?"

"Jeez you're slow, Ichigo," Mizuiro observed, "I thought that would've been the first thing out of your mouth!"

"Yeah, well," Ichigo snorted, "if Miss Cat-Claws here hadn't distracted me, I would've said something earlier." He rubbed his face tenderly where Tatsuki's released zanpaku-to had scratched him.

"Not my fault you forgot how to block a claw strike, Ichigo," Tatsuki taunted.

"Well, either way, we've not had these powers for very long," Mizuiro interrupted, "we only started earlier today."

"Yeah," Keigo chimed in, "that Hat-n-Clogs guy sent us off with cat lady. Said something about it being the same way you got your powers, or something."

Ichigo's eyes opened in shock. "B... but's that's dangerous, what if..."

"Baka!" Tatsuki yelled, "didn't we just tell you that it's not your choice what we decide to do?"

Ichigo choked for a moment. He lowered his head and shook it. "You're right, I guess I just need to get used to it."

"It's alright, Ichigo," Mizuiro said happily, "after all you've been through, I don't think anyone can blame you for being a little bit of a jerk."

"Haha!! Yeah, Ichigo.. OOF!" Keigo tried to agree, but was met with another blow from Ichigo.

"Let's go eat," Ichigo said nonchalantly. Tatsuki and Mizuiro nodded and followed him. Keigo gasped and groaned in his attempts to get up.

* * *

Ichigo and his five friends were sitting at the short table, eating. Urahara sat opposite them next to Yoruichi, who was next to Samebito. The royal guard was sitting quietly and enjoying the atmosphere without interacting much, except to observe the others. Urahara and Yoruichi were talking about all they had been doing, Yoruichi excitedly jabbing a finger or thumb at Samebito every now and then, earning a genuine smile.

Ishida and Chad kept mostly quiet - save to ask for items on the table they could not reach. Tatsuki and Keigo were excitedly asking Ichigo about his experiences as a shinigami. He tried to explain everything as best he could, including hollows, Soul Society, Seiretei, saving Rukia, the plot of Aizen, and even the arrancar and Espada. Mizuiro would throw in questions to clarify details, half of which Ichigo could not entirely remember, and about a quarter just dismissed.

Tatsuki was especially interested to hear about Orhime's powers and how she had helped. She prodded Ichigo slightly for allowing the generally air-headed girl to help him and never mention it to his oldest friend. Ichigo gave an honest and guilty look for the chiding, and Tatsuki left it at that.

At one point while they ate, Tessai scooted into the room with an interesting look on his face. When he noticed that everyone had stopped eating and talking to stare at him, he blanched and waved his hands, apologizing. He started to back out of the room, when Urahara caught him by the sleeve.

"Tessai-san," he sang, "if you need something, please don't be shy!"

At that, the giant man's cheeks flushed an interesting shade of burgundy that made his facial hair stand out. He coughed and scratched at his head for a moment.

"Well," he started, "I wanted Samebito-sensei to give his blessing on this home as a royal guard!"

Tessai choked and flung his head down into the carpet with a thud, making everyone flinch. He did not break from his bow, despite Urahara's protests and Yoruichi's pulling. Samebito paused for a moment, to look at the man thoughtfully. He smiled and waved Urahara and Yoruichi to let him be.

"Tessai-dono," Samebito said calmly, "you may have it if you wish, but my blessing is no better than any other man's. Why do you want it?"

"Because you saved..." Tessai started, only to be cut off by a quickly raised hand from Samebito.

"That was not saving, or a blessing, or any kind of strength or ability of my own. That was what I call fate. I believe that we are each given a set of circumstances, and we must choose what to do with them. Our choices change our lives, Tessai. Do not choose to grovel to a man like myself. I am only doing the best I know according to what I have been given. What I gave Kisuke and Yoruichi was a gift that I felt moved to give them, what they were able to do with it was the blessing. Had they chosen differently, things could have turned much worse, but they are ..." he eyed Urahara "... deceptively philanthropic. Despite any greedy tendencies our merchant friend here might have."

Yoruichi chuckled and Urahara gave a fake pout. Tessai nodded at Samebito and scooted back out of the room. Ichigo and the others were looking on with looks of interest and confusion.

"So you've been here before, Samebito-sensei?" Ishida spoke up. Samebito looked to Ishida with a scrutinizing face.

"Be careful making deductions too quickly, Ishida-san," he croaked, "one day you may be fooled into making a faulty one. I wouldn't want to have to call you brash."

Ishida gasped slightly, and leaned his head back and pushed his glasses up his nose. Ichigo smirked at the somewhat derisive comment.

"However, you are very perceptive," Samebito continued, "I have not only been here before, but I became very close to Kisuke-kun and Yoruichi-chan."

"Could we convince you to tell the story to us?" Chad even chimed in. Samebito pondered for a moment, rubbing the scruff on his chin. He gave a small frown and shrugged.

"I don't see why not," he chirped. He took a moment to finish his cooling tea and then settled himself back into a comfortable position. "It was around fifty years ago, actually. Give or take a few, I don't remember exactly. But I had actually been kicked out of the Royal Guard for a short time, due to a misunderstanding. I came to the real world to try and find evidence of my innocence - information that could confirm what I had told the King of Soul Society. It also bought me time, as they would have put me to death had I not escaped. Thankfully, Kisuke-kun found me and offered to help me find the information. In the meantime I stayed here and helped out with chores, fighting hollows, and taking care of the store."

"We had great profits then," Urahara interrupted with a sad tone, "you were such a great salesman."

"Because I was honest," Samebito rolled his eyes, "Anyway, I happened to find out about who these two mischievous children were and the trouble they were in. I offered to help them in any way I could, in return for their kindness - being that I was as much a deserter as they were. Kisuke-chan told me that there was one thing I could probably do. You see, Yoruichi's clan were only aware that she had disappeared, and not that she had deserted. But in order to formally place one of her cousins as family head, they needed Yoruichi to marry. Well, Kisuke being the flirt that he is," Urahara blushed and waved his fan around, "eagerly offered to marry her."

Ichigo, Ishida, and Chad grunted in confusion at this. They had never really noticed any kind of romance between the two.

"Surprised, Kurosaki-san?" Urahara sang, "bet you never thought that the lovely Yoruichi might fall for ME!"

The last word in his sentence was accentuated by a grunt - compliments of Yoruichi's elbow making swift contact with his ribs.

"Well, as you can imagine, the Shihoin family would have none of it. But Kisuke-chan managed to convince them that he would make it reasonable. The family decided to allow Yoruichi's marriage - to a 'mysterious and discrete noble' as they put it. Of course, their honor was questioned by such a strange claim, especially since she had been former nii-bantai taichou and special forces commander. So in order to restore their honor, they requested that Kisuke pay. They would have preferred his life, but they gave him the chance to pay in the only other thing noble families love - valuables. But because their honor had been so severely hurt by the betrayal they set the price very high - ten-thousand priceless jewels."

Keigo whistled at the number, and Ichigo gave an astonished grunt. Tatsuki's jaw dropped and Mizuiro and Ishida both raised their eyebrows. Chad seemingly remained complacent, but did shift slightly at the tremendous number.

"So what happened," Tatsuki asked. Ichigo looked at her and thought - _she's a bit more interested in a love story than usual._ Samebito looked on her with kind eyes and gave one of his small smiles.

"I paid it, of course," Samebito said happily, "I couldn't have these lovebirds in an unapproved relationship! Even stood as a witness when they got married here!"

The gave a collective "EH!?" It was Tatsuki's turn to faint.

* * *

Kon was stuck at the table with an eyebrow quirked and a blank look on the borrowed face of Ichigo's body.

"How did you..." he started.

"Your reiatsu is completely different from Isshin's," Nezumi explained, a serious look adorning her face.

"But how do you..."

"I'm a shinigami!" she said, seemingly affronted. Of course, she didn't realize that Kon was not the most intellectually adept.

"Well," Isshin sighed, stretching out his arms, "that's settled. Be quiet about that now, you two! My girls are trying to sleep!"

Dinner had passed with a great many questions from Yuzu and Karin, asking how Nezumyo had known their mother. They were all very simple questions, and had very simple answers. But there were lots of them. Nuzumyo went over and over how she had met Isshin at school, and became part of his group of friends. Eventually, when he started dating Masaki how they had befriended each other and eventually became best friends. How she had been at their wedding. Eventually, Isshin had to stop the questions, because Nezumyo's food was getting cold.

Nezumyo stood and Isshin followed suit. Kon was still not sure what to make of everything.

"I guess you'll be back in the morning?" Isshin asked.

"Hai," Nezumyo responded, "first thing."

"Alright."

Isshin followed her to the door and let her out. He turned to Kon, who suddenly felt a chill down his back.

"And you!" Isshin exclaimed, "not a word to my son until I choose, got it?"

Kon nodded, he wasn't about to argue with the man. Especially not after what he had seen him do to Grand Fisher.

"Hmm, speaking of that boy, he should be back by now! Go wait outside for him!"

"Hai, hige-san," Kon muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

* * *

Keigo had dollar signs in his eyes, or at least Ichigo and Mizuiro thought he did, because he was now looking at Samebito like he was some kind of wealthy relative from whom he could mooch. His question confirmed what Ichigo and Mizuiro had guessed.

"How did you pay for such a huge dowry?!"

Yoruichi gave Samebito a small poke and sat up. "With tears."

Samebito shifted and put up a finger to explain. "You see, I am able to make jewels using my zanpaku-to's bankai form. However, the circumstances must be very special and it must be for a very good cause. In this case, Kisuke-chan had started to waste away from trying to figure out both how to maintain Yoruichi-chan's honor and help me. Eventually he became sick - sick enough for me to be able to use my special ability. Thankfully, with the dowry for Yoruichi paid, he felt good enough to help me find the information I needed. Once my name was cleared, I was able to return to the Royal Guard - they even restored my position as taichou for mizu-sentai."

"Wow, maybe you're good luck," Ichigo remarked, "I guess I'll keep you around after all."

Samebito smiled. "The truth behind your small joke is highly appreciated, Kurosaki-san. Anyway, it's getting late, and we should get going, Kurosaki-san. Wouldn't want your father worrying."

The others slowly realized that they too should be getting home, as it was indeed very late. Keigo and Mizuiro left together, Keigo rapidly firing off strange and wild ideas. Chad offered to walk Tatsuki home, who accepted - since she had known him for a while as a friend of Ichigo's. As Ichigo started to leave to follow Samebito, he noticed Ishida was not making a move to leave. Ishida noticed this and cut Ichigo off before any questions could be asked.

"Urahara-san broke me out of my father's training room, I cannot go back without endangering my usefulness."

Ichigo started to give a smart response, but settled for: "oh, see ya later, Ishida."

* * *

The pair walked up to the door to find Kon sitting outside, waiting for them. Ichigo quickly used his substitute shinigami badge to remove Kon from his body. Ichigo re-entered his body and gave a quick stretch, testing it to make sure Kon had not abused it in any way.

As Samebito and Ichigo walked into the door, there was a faint humming noise. Samebito raised an eyebrow and pointed his thumb and was about to ask what the rapidly growing sound might be, when Ichigo dropped into a defensive stance.

"...IIIIIIIIIICHIGOOOOO!!!!" Isshin flew from the base of the stairs at his son, his left foot leading the way. Samebito threw up his arms in surprise, but Ichigo had known the attack was coming. He grabbed his father by the leg and flung him at the wall - face first - where he became embedded for a moment before falling to the floor with a grunt. His nose bleeding slightly and his forehead bruised, he looked towards Ichigo.

"Well done, my son," he croaked, "you have learned well!"

He gave a thumbs up, and promptly passed out. Samebito looked terribly harrassed.

"Is he..."

"He'll be fine." Ichigo retorted, and coldly walked up the stairs.

* * *

The night sky was littered with stars that twinkled with apprehension - as if they knew something they shouldn't. It was clear and dark, making each star stand out more than normal. The cloudless sky did not give away the light breeze that was dodging between trees and bushes. The dark shadows were well accentuated in the moonlight, which shone around objects. The moon itself was so bright that few who looked at it did not have to tear themselves from its gaze.

Samebito listened to Ichigo's snoring and smiled. _He's just a kid, and he puts so many burdens on his shoulders,_ he thought.

_Haven't you done the same, Master? _Mizuchi inquired.

_No, _Samebito sighed, _a duty is not the same. This boy has taken a mountain of responsibility onto his shoulders. We must do what we can to help him._

_Indeed, Master._

Despite the calm the night was allowing, and the peace Ichigo seemed to have gained - for he was sleeping very well - there other minds roiling with many things. Mizuiro, Keigo, and especially Tatsuki were reeling from the day and each had a hard time falling asleep. They were thinking of their new powers, how they could use them, and were thinking on all they had learned in a single day. Ishida was not asleep at all, instead he was sipping tea with Yoruichi, learning about the lives of nobles in Soul Society. Urahara, of course, was doing research, which always worried Yoruichi and therefore kept her awake. Chad was awake as well, staring at his ceiling wondering if the others were asleep. The town's new resident shinigami, or Afro man as the spiritually aware had dubbed him, was up to keep an eye out for rogue hollows.

It was ironic, of course, that usually Ichigo was the one awake at night. He was usually the one up keeping the hollows at bay. The one worrying about how to keep his friends safe without causing them any anxiety. Despite his usual attitude, he was the one who felt the urge to protect. And he had the potential and resolve to succeed where others, even the most experienced, could not.

_That, _Samebito thought as he drifted into a deep sleep, _is exactly why he can succeed. And why I will do all I can to make him stronger._

* * *

The morning light shone into the room with a pleasant warmth that might remind many of snuggling under a blanket near a fireplace. Unfortunately for Ichigo, most mornings were accompanied by an attack from his father to wake him up. Ichigo jolted upwards in hid bed and gave a weary look towards the door to his room. It took him a moment to get his bearings, and another to realize that there was no attack forthcoming.

"Hm," he grunted curiously. He looked around for a moment and noticed the make-shift bed for Samebito was empty and made. _At least he didn't try to sleep in my closet, _Ichigo smirked.

Ichigo got out of bed and got dressed, ignoring Kon's strange questions about seeing a strange small woman. He stepped on Kon on the way out of his room and told him not to cause any trouble. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he saw Karin sitting on the couch watching television. Pausing for a moment, he remembered that it was the weekend. Karin noticed him and turned.

"Hey, Ichi-nii," she droned.

"Ah.. hey," Ichigo started, "where is everyone?"

Karin turned back, the expression on her face one of extreme boredom. "Kitchen."

"Oh. Arigatou..."

He moved past her and walked to the kitchen, when he finally looked up to see who was at the table he froze. Isshin was sitting across from Samebito and both were sipping morning tea and talking about the weather. They looked up at him casually, Samebito nodding. The third person at the table was someone new to Ichigo.

"Ah! You **must **be Ichigo!" the small woman jumped up from her seat and zipped to him. Before he knew what was happening he was caught in a vice-like bear hug that locked his arms to his sides and made breathing difficult.

"Gah!"

"Ah," Samebito laughed nervously, "Aishougosai-san, I don't think Kurosaki-kun can breathe!"

She let go of Ichigo and gave a small giggle, holding a hand to her mouth. Ichigo looked at her with frustrated disbelief.

"Who are you?!" he demanded. At the same time Yuzu flew out of the kitchen with a platter of breakfast foods. She gave Ichigo a harsh look.

"Onii-chan!" she used a harsh voice, "that's no way to talk to someone who knew rei-san!"

Ichigo choked for a moment, and turned to look at the small woman. He softened his tone, "you knew our mom?"

"Hai, Ichigo-chan!" she beamed, "I'm Aishougosai Nezumyo, I told the girls to call me Aunt Nezumi!"

_A mouse for an aunt?! _Ichigo's scowl deepened, as he looked at Nezumyo skeptically. "Yeah, ok..."

Ichigo sat down at the table with them, and Karin joined them not long after. It was rare for them to have breakfast like this, but Ichigo figured it was for the benefit of the guests. It also passed with general quietness. Mostly because Yuzu had done a good job making breakfast. Afterwards, Ichigo excused himself and went to his room. He exited his body and told Kon to make no trouble, then headed for Urahara's.

Downstairs, Isshin sent his girls to get ready for a day out. Samebito used this chance to take his leave. He stepped up to the door and turned back.

"Good luck, Mizusentaichou," Nezumyo bowed to him.

"Careful, now Aishougosai-san," Samebito mused, "we're not at the Guardian's Pagoda and Isshin's girls do not know about his powers. Besides, try to enjoy some of the time you have here."

Isshin stepped up and grabbed Samebito by the sleeve, an uncharacteristic serious look on his face.

"Make sure you take care of my son," he grunted.

"Don't worry, Isshin," Samebito sighed, "you know how I am."

"That's what worries me. But I appreciate all you're doing for him."

* * *

The whole group was waiting outside of Urahara's shop. Tatsuki had Jinta in a headlock for attacking the ever sweet Ururu, who did not want all the attention. Chad was sitting with Keigo and Mizuiro, recounting his version of the invasion of Soul Society and the rescue of Kuchiki Rukia. Ishida was standing off to one side, arms crossed and a serious look on his face. Ichigo walked up casually, with Samebito following not far behind.

Urahara slammed to door to his shop open, making everyone jump. "Irrasshaimase!" he exclaimed, a rediculous grin on his face. Yoruichi stepped out from behind him and stole his waving fan to hit him in the head. "Ow." She promptly kicked him to one side and then placed a foot on his back, making room for everyone to enter.

"Ah, arigatou, Yoruichi-chan!" Samebito said enthusiastically as he stepped into the shop. This lead the way for the others to follow in. Each bowing to Yoruichi slightly as they passed. They paid Urahara little to no attention.

"How cold," he wheezed from his position under Yoruichi's heel. She let off him after Chad stepped in at the end of the pack, but she quickly turned and threw the fan back at Urahara. It hit him square in the face. "Agh!"

* * *

After a short period during which the group talked, Samebito and Urahara decided to take the two newest shinigami for a lesson. Urahara's mention of a speedy, but dangerous, method to obtain shikai initially frightened Keigo and Mizuiro, alike. However, after assurances that this was the best way to help from both the teachers and from Tatsuki, the boys agreed to try it.

Keigo was now following Urahara deep into the aptly named "Urahara Desert." He looked as frightened as he did when his sister found out something he didn't want her to know. Which was usually about once a week. However, this fear seemed deeper, it was not an imminent event that he needed to avoid. Rather, it seemed to Keigo like there was an ominous cloud hanging over him that could strike down lethal lightning like "ludicrous speed" could never describe. He only hoped he was ready when it happened.

Pondering over whether or not he would live long enough to ever have a chance at having a relationship with a girl, and being distracted with the landscape of the Urahara Desert, Keigo nearly ran into the desert's namesake. Nearly, of course, meaning that he did run into him, but not with enough force to knock anyone over. Keigo simply didn't have the strength or body mass to do any such thing.

"Something bother you, Asano-san?" Urahara goaded.

"N-no!" Keigo blanched slightly.

"Good," Urahara smiled, "then let's get to work!"

Keigo swallowed, feeling like his heart was beating in his throat. Urahara was very strange. And creepy. _And his sense of humor leaves a lot to be desired,_Keigo thought. The boy drew his zanpaku-to and held it in what he figured was a kenpo stance. He had never held a sword before, much less had ever thought he would actually be trying to use one. He watched as Urahara drew Benihime from his cane-sheath he always carried.

Keigo started to ask a question, "so what happens nex..."

He was suddenly cut off as his zanpaku-to was knocked directly out of his hands. He looked indredulously at his hands, then to his zanpaku-to on the ground, and finally up to Urahara, a look of fear and confusion on his face. Urahara pulled his zanpaku-to back and with his left hand, lifted the brim of his hat. Keigo didn't move, at least not voluntarily. He was shaking like a paint can in a mixer. Urahara was surprised he was staying in one piece.

"You know, that's not going to work so well if I actually try to kill you," Urahara deadpanned. He frowned when Keigo didn't respond and dropped his head. He walked up to Keigo and did the only thing he knew with this kind of student - he flicked him in the forehead.

"Ow! Hey, what was that for?!" Keigo demanded. His demand was met with another flick. "OW!"

Flick.

"OW!"

Flick.

"HEY!"

Flick, flick.

"STOP THAT!!"

Urahara gave a particularly hard flick that caused a small red welt to form above Keigo's right eyebrow. It even raised a small red line, making to bleed if it was flicked again.

"You'd better stop that, you... you... Hat-n-Clogs! Or else!" Keigo shouted. He looked like he might cry. Urahara just chuckled.

"Oh? What are you going to do about it?" he teased.

He made preparations to flick Keigo again. This time, Keigo ducked and rolled to his zanpaku-to. He picked up his zanpaku-to and pointed it aggressively at Urahara.

"That's it, you," Keigo yelled with bravado, "do it again and you'll lose your finger!"

He was horribly surprised when Urahara jumped over him, avoiding the blade, and flicking his forehead again. Keigo cursed at him mildly and pointed the zanpaku-to at him. Then he did something even he hadn't expected - he ran and swung the blade around at his teacher. The attack was blocked with a clang, and Urahara jumped back. Keigo gasped at what he had just done.

Urahara smiled and pointed Benihime at him. "Alright, I'll just flick you with this, then. Let's see if you can knock my hat off before I do."

Keigo gulped, but managed to bring up a block in time to stop Urahara's next attack. And the next. And a third time. Keigo would have jumped for joy if he didn't need to keep up his guard. He could tell that the enthusiastic store owner was going easy, but at this point he was just glad that he was able to follow the movements enough to keep himself from becoming sashimi. Slowly, Keigo got the hang of the movements and was able to block most of the strikes with ease. One attack became particularly recognizable and Keigo decided to try something - the next one that came he dodged. The sidestep came as little surprise to Urahara, but the attempt at an attack was rather unexpected. Urahara parried the strike and eyed Keigo for a moment.

He quickly slashed away Keigo's zanpaku-to and began attacking at a slightly faster rate, and Keigo found that he didn't have time to dodge. However, he was able to slowly get more and more accustomed to blocking the speedy attacks. A cycle was born from this - Urahara would use a cycle of attacks and combos, and whenever Keigo was able to dodge or counter-attack, the teacher increased his attack speed. After several cycles of this, Keigo was beginning to tire, so Urahara backed off the pace a little bit. Keigo slowly got the hang now of not only defending and countering, but also making attacks. A few of Keigo's weaker attacks were deflected so that it stung his wrists and pulled on his forearms - enough to ensure that he wouldn't try the move again.

Urahara brought up a block to Keigo's strike, but Keigo stepped inside the block to elbow Urahara in the stomach. It was a move only Ichigo could have inspired, and it caught Urahara off-guard, allowing Keigo to make an upward strike that easily took off the shop owner's hat. Urahara stepped back and blinked at Keigo in surprise.

"That was unexpected," Urahara said. "Okiro, Benihime."

"W-w-what's that?" Keigo sputtered when he saw Urahara's zanpaku-to transform.

"This is shikai, Asano-san. You'll need to find yours in order to block it, or else it I'll cut you up into little pieces."

Feeling brave, Keigo moved to make a strike against his instructor, which was blocked with a strike from Urahara. When he pulled back his zanpaku-to, it seemed much lighter. And with good reason - half the blade was missing. He stared at the cut end of his zanpaku-to for a moment and then looked to Urahara questioningly.

"You'll have to try something else," smiled the shop owner. He made to strike backhanded at Keigo, who ducked.

Unfortunately, Keigo misjudged the slight vertical angle of Urahara's slash and his shoulder was cut. Keigo cried out in agony, his shoulder spraying a small amount of blood. An experienced shinigami would have at least grunted at the wound, but Keigo, having never been cut by a sword before, was nearly in shock at the pain. So much so, that he actually blacked out and fell to the ground. Urahara dropped his jaw for a moment at the spectacle and then dropped Benihime to his side. He scratched the back of his head.

"Oops," he chuckled slightly, "I think I overdid it."

* * *

Mizuiro stared down Samebito with a great deal of seriousness in his eyes. He wasn't usually a very studious person, but he didn't want to be labeled with Keigo's inability. So he was now waiting for Samebito to begin his shikai lesson. For the better part of an hour, Samebito instructed him on the most basic of techniques, holding the zanpaku-to, stance, and blocking and striking techniques. The good news for Mizuiro was that when he tried, he could learn quickly, and he was certainly trying. For about ten minutes, Samebito gave Mizuiro a chance to try those techniques. Somehow, Mizuiro managed to put a small scratch on the back of Samebito's hand, at which point the lesson ended.

"If you can manage that now, I have a feeling you'll do fine in a real fight," Samebito said thoughtfully.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Samebito-sensei," Mizuiro bowed.

Samebito smiled for a moment, before sitting down on the hard ground to close his eyes and meditate. Mizuiro was confused, because this did not seem to be getting him any closer to shikai. He sat down in front of his teacher and waited for a few minutes before trying to understand.

"Samebito-sensei," Mizuiro started, "I thought you were going to help me learn shikai."

Samebito opened an eye and gazed at him for a moment before smirking at him. "I'm afraid only you can pull out the shikai form of your zanpaku-to, Kojima-san. However, if you insist I suppose I could do something to speed it along."

Mizuiro paused for a moment before nodding. Suddenly, he felt as though he could not breathe and that the air had gotten thick and heavy. He looked into his teacher's eyes and saw nothing but killing intent. Mizuiro felt the shock settle on his face, and watched as Samebito shoved an open palm toward his head. _I can't move, _Mizuiro thought. The palm struck his forehead.

Or did it?

Mizuiro opened his eyes to find that he was not sitting in front of Samebito anymore. The second revelation he had was that his forehead was not hurting. He turned to find that he was back in the forest of his inner world. He peered around for a few moments before deciding to look up to see if the owl was there.

"Ohayo, Kojima-kun," the owl hooted at him with penetrating eyes.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, fukurou-san," Mizuiro said politely.

"Perceptive, aren't you?" the owl stated rhetorically.

"You know my name, what is yours?" Mizuiro questioned, "I cannot call you fukurou-san forever."

"Very true, Kojima-kun," the owl hooted. It started to say its name, but the sound of a loud breeze drowned out the owl's voice. Mizuiro became confused, and tried to ask again, but achieved the same result.

"Why can't I hear you say your name?" Mizuiro asked.

"Because it is not as simple as asking it," the owl hooted indignantly. "You have to want to know it, to want to share my power. It will not suffice for you **just** to know my name, you must realize that I am a part of you. Are you willing to share this power?"

Mizuiro nodded, "I would like to know you better."

"That's enough for now," the owl said, ruffling its feathers playfully. It swooped down to land on Mizuiro's shoulder. As Mizuiro heard the name he realized he was out of his inner spirit world.

He looked at Samebito, who was staring at him expectantly.

"Well?"

"Hai, I succeeded. Urawokaku, Kirakatakiten!"

* * *

Ichigo, Tatsuki, Chad, and Ishida were relaxing in Urahara's shop. Yoruichi had gone off to check on the progress of their friends.

"I wonder how they're doing," Ichigo contemplated.

"Asano's probably bleeding to death," Tatsuki snickered. Ichigo glared at her slightly. "What?! He **is** the biggest clutz. Wouldn't surprise me if he cut off his own arm."

Ichigo continued to glare, but she earned a smirk from Ishida. Chad remained unreadable. Several minutes passed in silence, the group simply trying to enjoy a small reprieve. Tatsuki was, perhaps, the most relaxed. she was grateful that Ichigo had finally been able to look her in the eye and be honest with her. Even if she'd had to make his face bleed a little.

"Nei, Ichigo," she called lazily.

"Yeah?"

"How's your face? Is that scowl making the scratch hurt?" she snickered at him. He glared at her for a moment before smirking. Ishida stood up and began to walk to the entrance to the ladder leading to Urahara's training area.

"I'm going to help," he explained. He quickly turned and jumped down into the hole to find the others before anyone could say anything. Tatsuki raised an eyebrow.

"He's a strange one," she chided, "you were working with him over me?"

"Yeah, well," Ichigo scratched his head, "he probably would've come along uninvited anyway. Besides, he knew about all this stuff before I ever did."

"Oh," Tatsuki conceded. She paused for a moment. "Hey Sado, tell me about your powers."

Chad turned his head slightly to look at Tatsuki for a moment.

"It's Ichigo's fault," he decided.

"Hey!"

* * *

Keigo woke up to a nice relaxing breeze and a warm temperature. The bright sun was blocked by tropical trees, with the occassional drip of water. The hammock he was in was swaying comfortably. Keigo was about to accept all of reality as he knew it, when a voice spoke out.

"You gonna stay there for long?"

Keigo cursed mildly at the voice and tried to turn over to ignore it.

"Did you hear me, Keigo?"

He groaned. "Are you in some kind of hurry?"

"Not particularly, but then again you're the one who's bleeding."

Keigo sighed, and pulled himself into a sitting position on the side of his inner world's hammock. He glanced up at the sloth that was staring at him. He would've laughed at the hanging creature and its upside-down vantage point making him crane his neck back, but he remembered what had happened before he blacked out.

"How come I don't feel it here?" he asked, rubbing his shoulder.

"Because your mind is too carefree to bother with pain," the sloth droned.

"Oh, right," Keigo said, not entirely understanding. "So how does this work?"

The sloth snorted and tucked its head into its stomach. "You need to trust me, and want to get to know me, and I'll share my power with you."

Keigo frowned. "But why do you have to be a sloth?!" he cried.

"Why do you have to be so dumb? It's not like I had a choice in the matter. Neither do you, Keigo. Now do you want my power, or not?"

Keigo took a deep breath and put on the most serious look he could - and it was serious. "Yeah, I think I actually envy your slacking lifestyle."

The sloth pulled his head out and blinked at Keigo. "That's why I'm a sloth, Keigo. Now... hear my name."

Keigo realized his eyes were open and that he was staring at Urahara again. His shoulder had been bandaged and he was lying on the ground. He jumped up and pointed at Urahara, only to realize he didn't have anything to say.

"Did you get it?" Urahara asked.

"Yeah!" Keigo exclaimed, pumping a fist into the air. He put his hand on his sheathed zanpaku-to. "Oou, Reikibushou!"

The change in reiatsu swirled for a moment around Keigo before settling. Urahara smirked at the release and drew Benihime.

"Interesting," he said. "They look like kamas, except... they have chains on the end. And very appropriate for you, Asano-san! Plus, you've stopped bleeding!"

Keigo was standing with a kusarigama in each hand. The was a chain attached to each handle, but Keigo let them dangle for now. He was determined to continue his training.

* * *

Yoruichi had relieved Samebito of his teaching position and was now helping Mizuiro learn to control his shikai. It was a long rope with a dart at the end.

"Very much like a jouhyou," Yoruichi commented when she saw it. And it was very much like a rope-dart, except that the dart seemed more like a kunai than the usual dart end.

Fortunately, the former special forces commander of the Gotei Thirteen had experience with all kind of different weapons. She was able to quickly teach him the most basic maneuvres and attacks with both the jouhyou itself, as well as the kunai end. Slowly, Mizuiro got the hang of swinging, thrusting, and controlling the motion of the weapon - but not without hitting himself with it a few times. The good news was that because it was part of his powers, he had somewhat of an innate ability to learn the weapon.

It wasn't long before they were interrupted. Ishida came up to them and offered to train Mizuiro with learning to evade attacks. Yoruichi took the opportunity to go check on Urahara and Keigo.

* * *

Samebito had quickly gathered Ichigo to restart the training process, leaving Tatsuki with Chad. As soon as they arrived at the training site, Samebito began his attacks. It was a chance for Ichigo to become more accustomed to the left-handed style Samebito preferred to use. As they fought, the teacher offered tips on how to keep the thought process in line during a fight.

"You must focus on your opponent, and allow your motions to counter them," Samebito chimed. "You already have a good sense of analyzing an opponent's attacks and patterns, now you must learn to **feel** them."

Ichigo grunted while blocking an attack and backed away for a moment. "How can you talk so calmly during a fight, man?!"

Samebito smiled as he blocked and deflected a Getsuga Tenshou that Ichigo had released.

"It's all in your head, Kurosaki-san," Samebito continued. "You are capable on to what you limit yourself. Although this form mimics a human body, it does not entirely behave like one. It is possible to make it work harder and longer than a regular human body ever could."

"Huh."

Ichigo pushed himself, being mindful of the tips and trying to control his breathing as he made strikes, blocks, and counters against Samebito. The teacher smiled as they fought. _Isn't it amazing how fast he can grow, Mizuchi?_ he thought.

_It certainly is._

* * *

The calm sky held a warm peace to it just before noon. But it was all for ruin when it cracked open. The Garganta opened wide to reveal seven figures. Luppi stepped forward and looked around for a moment before turning back on his team. His fraccion has requested to join them at the last moment, he figured that an extra helper couldn't hurt.

"Dordonii, Bella," he barked, "you two are with me. The rest of you split up, they'll come to us."

Four figures shot out in different directions, leaving Luppi with two arrancar to help him. After checking the area for a few moments, they vanished - their sonido guiding them to a place that would likely bring to them the strongest shinigami. And all the better, because Luppi did not want to displease his precious Aizen-sama again.

* * *

Chad and Tatsuki were the first to get hit by the immense waves of reiatsu coming from the invading arrancar. They said nothing, but looked at each other and made for the nearest source they could find. When they arrived, they were looking at a muscular arrancar. He looked like he had an afro, but Chad had a feeling that it had nothing to do with his actual strength.

He knew they were in for a tough fight.

* * *

Mizuiro was learning quickly that staying in one place was almost impossible with Ishida's arrows flying at him almost constantly. He tried to make an attack against the Quincy, but found that he was still too slow. When Ishida suddenly stopped everything, he wasn't sure what to do. Ishida looked at him seriously and pushed up his glasses.

"We have a visitor, and it's not anything nice. I'm afraid this may be slightly awkward, since you have not yet learned shunpo."

Ishida used hirenkyaku and grabbed Mizuiro. He followed reiatsu waves to one of the slightly weaker opponents, in an attempt to prevent becoming overpowered. When he stopped they were looking at a female arrancar wearing a short white dress and beetle-like wings on her shoulders.

And she look much too happy to see them for it to be good.

* * *

After a short break, Urahara and Keigo went back to trading blows. Keigo was fast becoming efficient as using the shikai form of his zanpaku-to. Urahara had to keep his speed up to match the dual weapons of Keigo's shikai. Yoruichi jumped in and was about to comment when the reiatsu waves hit them. Yoruichi grabbed Keigo and followed Urahara using shunpo. They quickly exited Urahara's shop and made for one of the stronger reiatsu sources.

When they arrived, Keigo was yelling in panic at the indignation being carried by a woman. Yoruichi smacked him in the head, and faced the new threat with Urahara. It was an arrancar that despite a small bit of white bone covering the right side of his head, he looked like a regular human.

"Pay attention," Urahara cautioned, "he's much stronger than he looks."

* * *

Yammy stared down at the small buildings and noticed that one of them had two high reiatsu spirits. He dropped down to the street and looked at the sign of the building.

"Ku-ro-sa-ki Clinic." he read aloud.

Inside, Isshin and Nezumyo had exited their bodies and told their mod-souls to go and take Yuzu and Karin to the park. Isshin stepped out of the door and looked Yammy up and down.

Yammy made a quick attack, but it was blocked by Isshin's zanpaku-to. Isshin gave Yammy an uppercut, sending him flying into the air. The two shinigami followed, to make sure that the fight would stay away from innocent bystanders. By the time they caught up, Yammy had recovered and had drawn his zanpaku-to. He was so filled with rage at having been outsmarted by Urahara on his last visit, that he was determined to make up for it by destroying the shinigami before him. He made attack after attack against Isshin, but was met with a block every time. Isshin did not backpedal at all, even though Yammy was unleashing full strength against him. Finally, Isshin counter-attacked, and cut Yammy's leg.

"Argh!" the arrancar roared, "That's **IT**! I've had it with you shinigami making a fool of me! I'll crush you! Wari-hara, Ichidantono!"

He released his zanpaku-to, and the white covered him in what looked like armor. In his hands there was what looked like a battle axe. Isshin waved his hand at Nezumyo so she would give them more space. Yammy charged at the shinigami. And Isshin countered.

* * *

Samebito paused his attack, and turned his head over his shoulder at the reiatsu waves that were crashing down on them. Ichigo's face betrayed a look of shock and worry. The teacher tried to relay his thoughts to the student.

"Kurosaki-san..."

"Yeah, I feel how strong it is," Ichigo nodded.

"Very well, let's go. Follow me."

The two shinigami used their shunpo skills to quickly leave the area under Urahara's shop. They raced to the strongest source of reiatsu they could find, hoping that their allies would be able to manage the others. Samebito stopped first, and Ichigo was not far behind, in front of them were two arrancar. One was short and petite, with his sleeves covering his hands. _I wonder if that's a guy or a girl, _Ichigo pondered, raising an eyebrow at the strange appearance. The other arrancar was tall and muscular, with a great build. Both were grinning, but the grin on the smaller one was laced with mischief and loathing. Samebito turned to Ichigo.

"Which one do you think is stronger?" he asked.

"The big guy has got to be the strong one," Ichigo guessed.

"No, he is the subordinate," Samebito corrected, "look at the way he stands in relation to the other, it's a submissive posture. Observe what happens, and don't react. The one that responds **should **be the leader here."

Samebito turned and stood straight. Lifting his chin he placed his left hand at his side and his right on the scabbard of his zanpaku-to.

"Arrancar!" he called out, "I am Samebito Ryu. This is Kurosaki Ichigo. I'm assuming you're here to fight, but we would like to know the names of our opponents."

Ichigo noted the way Samebito left out who was student and teacher, but wondered if the arrancar could tell that. He watched as the arrancar gave each other a quick look. The smaller arrancar spoke out.

"So polite, shinigami," he said sarcastically, "I guess it won't hurt to let you know who's going to kill you. I am Sexta Espada Luppi."

Ichigo tensed with realization that Luppi was not only a strong arrancar, but one of the feared Espada. He heard Samebito give a grunt of acknowledgement. Before he had more time to think about it, the larger arrancar made a flourish of strange fancy moves, before striking a pose.

"And **I**, am the magnificent Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio, arrancar number one-hundred-three! You may call me, Dordonii-sama!"

Ichigo leaned in towards Samebito, who did the same.

"He's kinda strange, eh?" Ichigo whispered.

"Just a bit."

"And what's with that number, it's kinda big... I thought that smaller numbers were stronger."

"I had supposed..."

Dordonii looked over at them from his pose to see them talking to each other. "Hey!! What's with that reaction?!"

"Quiet, Dordonii," Luppi interrupted, "They don't understand how things work for us. Allow me to explain. The top ten ranked arrancar are the Espada, and their numbers match their strength..."

"We knew that already, you fruit!" Ichigo hollered. Even Samebito could not help but chuckle a little. A rather prominent vein popped out on Luppi's forehead.

"And the Numeros are those arrancar with two digits, other than ten. Their numbers mean very little. However, Dordonii here is not a Numeros. His three numbers indicate that he is Privaron Espada. He was once a member of the Espada."

Ichigo gave a grimace and furrowed his eyebrows. These were no ordinary enemies and it was going to take an extraordinary amount of strength to defeat them both. Ichigo noticed that Samebito had not even flinched at the words.

"I thank you for taking the time to explain this, Espada-san. However, I'm certain you would like to move things along. I would like to make a suggestion, perhaps we shall fight one at a time - too many people on a battlefield can make for a messy experience. This way we clearly see who is stronger."

"I've never liked, fighting one-on-one," Luppi answered, "it's never enough of a challenge..."

"I shall fight, Luppi-sama," Dordonii cut in, "you shall not even need to lift a finger!"

Samebito prodded Ichigo with the end of his scabbard.

"Ah?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow at his teacher, who nodded. Ichigo turned back to face Dordonii. "We'll see about that old man!"

"That's great nino! Go on then, let me see what you're made of! Show me your full strength."

Ichigo was about to go into his usual talk about not needing full strength for an arrancar that was not a full-fledged Espada, but Samebito put a firm hand on his shoulder.

Leaning in, he whispered. "Give him what he wants, Kurosaki."

Ichigo gave a small groan, but nodded.

"Bankai!" The air rippled around Ichigo as Samebito use shunpo to back away from the fight. Once the reiatsu cleared, Ichigo stood facing Dordonii in his Tensa Zangetsu robe.

"Hah! Arigatou, nino! I wondered that you might have refused, but it seems that you're not quite as sweet as chocolate," Dordonii laughed, "now let's get..."

Before Dordonii could even finish, Ichigo reached up a hand and pulled out his vizard mask. The Privaron Espada widened his eyes in surprise and reached for his sword. There was a gust of wind that strongly struck Dordonii. He looked out at Ichigo. _He's still standing there, what happened? _the arrancar thought. He slowly turned his eyes back down to draw his zanpaku-to and found he could not grasp it - his hand was gone, a stump spewing forth blood where it had been only moments before. He looked up again and found that the masked Ichigo was standing right in front of him.

"Sorry," Ichigo said, the tone of his voice changed by wearing the mask, "I don't have time for you."

He quickly made a backhand slice at Dordonii, who had no chance to dodge. A gash formed on Dordonii's torso that sprayed blood like water sprays when an ocean wave hits a rock on the shoreline. The Privaron Espada coughed and gurgled for a moment, before allowing himself to fall to a roof-top and drop to his knees. A pool of blood formed below him as the wound that had opened both his chest and stomach allowed the red liquid to flow.

"I underestimated you, Nino," he coughed, "I did not even see your attack. You are strong, Nino." He hacked for a moment, his lungs starting to fill with the fluid that had once flowed through his veins. "You didn't even let me release. Impressi..."

He couldn't finish. Luppi had used sonido and appeared behind the larger arrancar. Luppi now had him by the back of his neck.

"Idiot," Luppi groaned, "you couldn't even beat that kid. Guess you were useless after all."

To the shock of the present shinigami, Luppi opened his mouth and began to consume the dying Dordonii. Samebito looked away, but Ichigo watched in horror, a nauseous feeling entering his midsection. As Luppi slurped down Dordonii's arm, he gave a disturbing grin.

"Ah, so much better," Luppi chuckled, "plus he was starting to get on my nerves."

Samebito gave a condescending and disgusted groan, "Are you finished, Espada? That could have waited until the battle was over. Shall we continue?"

"Ah, sorry to keep you waiting, shinigami-san. I didn't want to start fighting on an empty stomch!" He gave a psychotic glare to Ichigo, and drew his zanpaku-to. "Get ready, boy! Kubire, Torepadora!"

* * *

Yammy grunted and looked up at Isshin from his kneeling position on a roof-top.

"Who the..."

"Didn't I tell you not to curse in front of a lady?" Isshin interruped. "It's not very nice of you."

"Shut up!" Yammy screamed, "who are you? How can you beat me without even releasing your zanpaku-to?"

"Ah," Isshin chuckled, "that's not something you get to know. I told you my name, that should be enough for you, Espada."

Yammy cursed at Isshin again. Blood was spurting out of many wounds on his body. Despite his strength and the power granted by the release of his zanpaku-to, he had been outstripped by the power Isshin was displaying. He coughed heavily, blood dripping out of the corner of his mouth. He tried to push himself up, but found that he lacked the energy to do so. The leg which was propping him up buckled and gave way under his weight causing him to fall to both knees. The jolt caused a spasm in his lungs and he coughed violently, a red spray visibly exiting his mouth. Dropping to his hands, Yammy gave another curse, this time because his body was shuddering from the pain and loss of blood and energy. He knew he was done, there was nothing left to continue. Turning his head, he noticed that Isshin had used shunpo to reach him. Yammy sat back on his haunches and let his arms rest on his legs.

"Che," he uttered dryly, "at least you were tough."

Without saying a word, Isshin decapitated him. As Yammy's body separated into spirit particles like dust, he turned to Nezumyo and motioned for them to leave.

* * *

**So this was a long chapter, and between all of my work last week, I barely finished it for today. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I got the idea for Samebito's involvement with Urahara and Yoruichi from the mythological background of the name.**

**hige - beard  
fukurou - owl  
****urawokaku - outwit/counterplot/defeat  
Kirakatakiten - literally "a quick wit way of cutting"  
Kama - a Japanese farming sickle with a short handle  
Kusarigama - a kama with a chain**** attached to the base of the handle****, made specifically as a weapon  
Reikibushou - literally "healing method sloth"  
oou - to cover / to hide / to conceal / to wrap / to disguise  
jouhyou - rope-dart  
wari-hara - disembowel  
Ichidantoono - greater axe**


	6. Lesson Six

**I apologize for the wait, I've been terribly busy with everything. _Gomen nasai_. Unfortunately, unless I release a really short chapter on Monday, this will be the only release for another week or so.**

* * *

**Lesson Six - Be Firm and Strong**

Chad and Tatsuki looked on at the arrancar. Surprisingly, Chad was the first to speak.

"You..." he paused for a few moments, during which Tatsuki turned and raised an eyebrow at him, and the arrancar slowly leaned forward in an attempt to wait and hear what the tall man might have to say. "You're an arrancar."

Tatsuki rolled her eyes and placed her forehead in her fingertips. _No fooling him_, she thought. The arrancar dropped his jaw at Chad's simplicity.

"I am not just any arrancar," the hollow spoke up, "I am arrancar number one-hundred seven, Gantenbein Mosqueda!"

Tatsuki tilted her head for a moment in curiosity. "Is that number supposed to mean something, man?"

"It means that I am Privaron Espada, little shinigami," Gantenbein explained. "I was once the Septima Espada!"

"So that means you're pretty tough then, huh?" Tatsuki smirked. "Good, I wouldn't want to test out my new powers on some weakling."

Chad blinked at Tatsuki, but decided that he was better off not getting between her and Gantenbein for the moment. Tatsuki pulled out her zanpaku-to and held it with a vicious glaze covering her eyes.

_That's some killing intent,_ Chad observed in his head.

"_Sashikomu, _Hasakisude!" Tatsuki yelled.

She brought her fists together on the ends of her sword, which were covered by the ninja gauntlets of her shikai release. Gantenbein noticed the transformation and got into a fighting stance to wave her on.

"Che," Tatsuki drawled, "that's such a weak stance, you sure you were an Espada?"

"You won't be saying that when I hit you," Gantenbein said flatly.

"I think all that hair on your head is making you dumb," Tatsuki taunted, making reference not only to his afro, but also his sideburns and goatee.

"You're so noisy," Gantenbein sighed, "shall we just get started?"

"Fine by me, hollow," Tatsuki replied.

She rushed at Gantenbein and unleashed some her best techniques. Her karate training gave her an enourmous advantage over the other new shinigami, Keigo and Mizuiro. And her shikai was well suited to this kind of fighting. Gantenbein, however, was certainly not green to hand-to-hand combat, and met her ferocity with well-timed and balanced motions. Chad simply watched in amazement as the two exchanged punches and blocks. Tatsuki was especially aided by the blades on the back of her gauntlet, that made Gantenbein more cautious about his strikes, since being blocked by such a device could mean shredding his arms.

They continued their sparring match for a few minutes, when Tatsuki made a feint and dodged one of Gantenbein's punches. She grabbed his arm taking advantage of the extra grip offered by her tekagi-shuko glove.

"Gotcha!" Tatsuki declared, "Inkaten tsuki!"

A red swirl appeared on the tekken end of Tatsuki's gauntlets and she forcefully jabbed at Gantenbein's stomach.

"Guh!"

A small burst of wind spun out away from the impact, and Tatsuki jumped back, thinking she had disabled the enemy.

"Hm," Chad grunted. Tatsuki looked at him with surprise. She had been so into the fight, she had essentially forgotten he was there.

"What is it, Sado-kun?" she asked.

"When did you learn that?" he shot back, pointing to indicate the new power she had just executed.

"I talked to my zanpaku-to last night," she said casually, "I had a hard time falling asleep last night."

Chad just grunted again. They heard Gantenbein moving, and re-focused their attention on him. As the dust cleared he was still standing there.

"Not bad, kid," he said, "but it takes a lot more than a newly awakened shinigami power to hurt me. Allow me to show you how that should feel."

He put his fists up and two sharpened jabbing structures jutted out on either side of his fists. They crackled with electric sparks that jumped between the points. He vanished and Tatsuki gasped, putting up her guard. The next thing she was that there was a sharp pain in her stomach. She doubled over and saw Gantenbein's arm extended into her stomach. She coughed and gagged for a moment, and then he grabbed her by the neck with his other hand. He lifted her up so she could look at him at eye-level.

"It's over, shinigami," he said coldly.

"That's what you think," she gagged with great effort. She opened her left hand and swiped her nekote at his stomach, assuming that the skin there would be soft and vulnerable. As she followed through she looked him in the eye and was shocked. He was still staring straight at her with mild annoyance. "Why didn't..."

"It's my hierro," Gantenbein explained. "An arrancar's skin is tougher than your average hollow. Plus, I was an Espada. You'd have to be really tough to get a scratch in on me."

Tatsuki struggled, choking under the pressure of Gantenbein's grip. She made one last desperate effort.

"How about HERE?!" she choked and swiped her hand at his face, hoping to scratch something sensitive. And succeeding. The sharp points covering her fingertips scratched over his eyes and lips, and he screamed in pain. He dropped Tatsuki in the process, and she pushed away from him. As she flew back, she bumped into a large solid object. Which apologized.

"Sorry for being in the way," Chad said slowly. "Are you ok, Arisawa-san?"

"Y-yeah," Tatsuki strained, holding her stomach where Gantenbein's blow had landed.

"Good," Chad said, looking to the recovering arrancar, "you rest now, I'll take care of him."

As Gantenbein stood up straight, Chad walked toward him purposefully and manifested his power onto his right arm.

* * *

Mizuiro stood and gawked at the female arrancar before them, but Ishida kept his poise. She stood there, rolling her eyes and tapping her foot.

"Forgive me," Mizuiro said suavely, "but you seem to be making an attempt at patience. What, may I ask, are you waiting for?"

"Ah," the arrancar said with a rather high voice, "so sweet! I figured that all men were pigs, I didn't think I'd find a nice man here!"

"Oh, I don't know about that," Mizuiro feigned humility, "I just wouldn't want a lovely lady like you waiting for too long."

"Oohhhh," the arrancar swooned, "and charming too! What's your name?"

"M-me?" Mizuiro continued his act, "my name is Kojima Mizuiro. What is yours?"

He bowed at her, leaving Ishida to push his glasses up his nose and imitate Ichigo's scowl. The arrancar clasped her hands together, which looked odd considering the gothic lolita style of her outfit.

"I am Cirucci Thunderwitch! I am arrancar number one-oh-five, the former Quinto Espada!" she boomed with pride.

Ishida coughed to gain their attention. "I am Ishida Uryuu. But you're an arrancar, and he," he said while pointing at Mizuiro, "is a womanizer that only likes older women."

"What?!" Cirucci roared.

"I-I-Ishida-kun!" Mizuiro stammered nervously, "we don't know each other well enough for you to say that!"

"You think I look **older**?!" Cirucci steamed. "How dare you!!!"

She hefted her zanpaku-to which Ishida and Mizuiro quickly realized appeared very much like a yo-yo, but with sharp edges and a handle. She tilted her head toward the side with a small crown-shaped bone covered her left temple and threw the wheel at Mizuiro. He jumped out of the way just in time.

"Oh?" she chimed, "so you can dodge. See if you can dodge this!!"

Cirucci forced the spinning wheel at Mizuiro again. This time, Mizuiro was already on the ground and could not jump out of the way of the attack, but a streak of blue energy struck the wheel and cause it to veer of course, slamming into the ground away from Mizuiro.

"Huh?" Cirucci jolted out of her rage for a moment.

"I'm afraid that I can not allow you to kill him," Ishida said plainly.

"Ishida-kun," Mizuiro started, "you're such a good ..."

"Although I won't take responsibility for his chauvinistic methods," the Quincy finished. Mizuiro's jaw dropped.

"Ugh," Cirucci gagged, "you're no better. Interrupting me when I'm having my fuuuun!"

Cirucci curved the spinning wheel at Ishida, who dodged quickly.

"Oh," Cirucci sounded impressed. "Shunpo, eh?"

"I'm afraid you are mistaken," Ishida said blandly. "What I use is called hirenkyaku."

He quickly dodged a few more of Cirucci's attacks. The arrancar followed Ishida's movements but continued to miss him. However, Cirucci quickly formed an idea and couldn't hold back the resulting grin. Ishida noticed this and put himself on guard, but was forced to dodge another attack from the wheel. As he sped away from the attack he felt something wrap around his legs. Ishida cursed under his breath, feeling that he should have seen this trick coming. She had used a direct attack to draw his attention and force him to dodge, but left the string, which attached the handle of her zanpaku-to to the wheel, in his path. He was now entangled in the line.

Cirucci swung the handle of her zanpaku-to down, forcing Ishida to be smashed into the ground. He grunted in pain at the impact and grimaced as Cirucci put her hand on her hip, smiling in victory.

"Looks like I win," she breathed arrogantly. She pulled her hand back and forced the wheel of her zanpaku-to into an arc, zipping at the fallen Quincy archer.

"_Urawokaku, _Kirikatakiten."

As the wheel was about to reach Ishida, a small object whipped around the line next to it and jerked back. The wheel flew far off course and crashed harmlessly into the ground.

"Wha...?" Cirucci was confused. She turned her head to look at her new opponent.

"Oh," she exclaimed, "what's this?"

Mizuiro twirled the dart-end of his released zanpaku-to around his finger. The rope dangled over his arms and down to his feet. Cirucci smiled with evil intent upon seeing Mizuiro's new weapon.

"A jouhyou, eh?"

"Hai, Cirucci-san," Mizuiro said calmly, "it's a lot like yours, only faster."

"Oh," she mocked, "you really think you-"

She was cut off as the dart zipped past her cheek, leaving a thin red line on her face. Her eyes widened and she jumped back.

"I'll finish this, Ishida-san," Mizuiro said seriously.

* * *

Urahara and Yoruichi stood before the arrancar, sporting fierce looks. Keigo peeked cautiously form behind Yoruichi, hoping not to be spotted.

"Who are you, arrancar?" Yoruichi demanded.

The arrancar yawned and leaned his head forward to scratch his neck. Keigo noticed that his dark hair was accented with a dark green color, and the bone on the side of his head extended around the back of his neck to form a kind of collar. He looked back up and stared at them with dark eyes for a moment.

"I am the former Primo Espada, arrancar number one-hundred one, Gameera," he said dully. "And you are Urahara Kisuke and Shihouin Yoruichi. I'm afraid I'm unfamiliar with the third."

Urahara and Yoruichi remained expressionless. They gave each other a slight look and Urahara drew his zanpaku-to.

"Okiro, Benihime. Yoruichi-sama, I think our friends will need your help. Asano-san and I will take care of this one."

Yoruichi nodded and used her shunpo to flash away. As Urahara readied himself, a black blur shot out in front of him.

"_Oou_, Reikibushou! I'll beat this jerk, Urahara-san!"

Urahara frowned at Keigo and dropped his head. The arrancar facing them blinked for a moment, and then smiled.

"Urahara-san, I think your friend here is rather brave to face me. But I am only here for you, perhaps you should keep him out of the way. No need for losing such a young one."

Keigo dropped his jaw and turned his head to look at Urahara. The shop keeper only seemed to be able to return a grim look. He nodded.

"I'm afraid I have to agree, Asano-san," Urahara grimaced. His dark eyes loomed from under the brim of his hat for a moment. "Please make some space for us to fight."

"B-b-b-but..." Keigo argued.

"No buts," Urahara warned, "and you must not tell the others of what you are about to see."

* * *

As the reiatsu settled after Luppi released his zanpaku-to, Ichigo gasped at the transformation. Luppi now had eight huge tentacles originating from a shell-like bone covering his back. Each one looked like it could be used as a club, in addition to being able to wrap around an opponent. Ichigo flashed away as one of the tentacles came zipping downward at him.

"Hahaha! What's wrong, shinigami?" Luppi screamed, "Afraid of getting hurt?"

Ichigo was about to release a Getsuga Tenshou, but Luppi attacked with two tentacles. Ichigo quickly used his shunpo to dodge.

"Come on, shinigami," Luppi cried out, "it's not much of a fight if no one gets hit. Hold still, so I poke you full holes!"

Luppi brought three tentacles at Ichigo, each one forming large spikes, Ichigo once again used shunpo to get out of the way. Luppi brought back his tentacles and looked at Ichigo dejectedly. He crossed his arms and formed a pout with his mouth.

"Dodge, dodge, dodge. Is that all you do, shinigami?" Luppi sounded disappointed. "Don't you want to poke me full of holes too?"

"You sick freak," Ichigo shouted back, "are you sure you're a guy?"

A vein popped out on Luppi's forehead. "Of course I'm sure!" he shouted angrily. "What's wrong with wanting to have a little fun?!"

Ichigo smirked under his hollow mask, which surprisingly had not given out yet. The taunt brought another attack from Luppi who started swinging tentacles randomly at Ichigo. Ichigo was able to dodge all of them, but could not close the gap between him and Luppi. He jumped back, and got an idea. He used shunpo to get away from most of Luppi's attacks and readied his stance.

"_Getsuga_..."

He watched as two tentacles shot straight at him.

"Oh? Tired of dodging, are you?" Luppi smiled wickedly, "gonna take it like a man?"

"_TENSHOU_!"

Luppi widened his eyes when he realized it was a trick. He tried to pull the tentacles back, but it was too late. The black reiatsu from Ichigo's attack struck the arms with a deafening blow. Ichigo heard, Luppi scream in pain and anger. When the energy from the blast cleared, Ichigo gave a gasp of shock. The blast had damaged both arms, but only one of them seemed to be cut enough . Luppi smirked at Ichigo.

"Ah, someone likes to play rough, I see," he said teasingly, "Perhaps I should return the favor!"

Ichigo did not see the tentacle that had wrapped around behind him and now was hit full-on in the back. Ichigo grunted in pain at the blow and Luppi laughed as he dropped to the ground below. A large portion of Ichigo's mask chipped away. Ichigo glared up at the feminine-looking Espada. With renewed determination, Ichigo charged the smirking arrancar. He struck where he could, taking full advantage of the weakened tentacle. Unfortunately, Ichigo was weakening as well.

Samebito was standing on the sidelines, watching to see if Ichigo could finish the fight. His left hand was on his zanpaku-to in case the Espada managed to overpower the young vizard. Although his gaze encompassed the fight, his focus was directed elsewhere. Slowly he drew his zanpaku-to and pointed its tip downward in front of him.

"_Noborute no Kaikou_, Mizuchi," he commanded softly.

The blade before him turned a lustrous shade of red as he brought its tip upward. He turned slightly to look over his left shoulder and raised his eyebrows.

"Did you really think I would let you sneak up on me, arrancar?" he questioned.

A small female arrancar appeared before him, her sonido technique spotted before she could take advantage.

"Didn't hurt to try," she smirked.

He turned so he could keep his eye on the fight, but did not relinquish his defensive grip on Mizuchi. He sighed before speaking again.

"You should leave, little one. This battle is no place for someone of your power. I will not pursue you, should you choose to leave. I have no quarrel with you."

She snorted and crossed her arms, a look of disgust marching across her face.

"I will never leave Luppi-sama," she fumed, "you'll die for assuming I'd just go because some stupid shinigami told me."

The drew her zanpaku-to and charged him, screaming furiously. He bowed his head and took a deep breath. As she reached him, she pulled her arm back to thrust the tip of her blade deep into his spine. She hit! She smiled with malicious joy as she pressed the blade in.

Suddenly, the shell before her gave way and she opened her eyes widely in astonishment. The white cape that had been on his back fluttered fluidly on her zanpaku-to, betraying her target's trick. A soft voice behind her growled with disappointment.

"It seems you are too much like the others, arrancar. It is you that will need to die... _Ikitchi_..."

She turned and tried to bring up a block, but she was simply too slow.

"... _shiotereru_."

She gagged as the sharp edge tore through her body, severing vital organs, blood vessels, and even bones. She watched as the deep red slash of energy dissipated. She started to cough, and expected to see blood spew out from her mouth and her open wound, but found that nothing happened. When she tried to move, she found she could not and her eyes zipped up to look at Samebito.

"You're wondering why your blood has not gone everywhere at once," he guessed. "It's the power of my shikai attack. All of your blood has turned solid and is now under my control."

Panicking, she tried to gasp, but found that breathing had now become impossible. She looked at her opponent with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, "I will not allow you to suffer for long. _Tataki kowasu_."

The stiffness left her body and she felt herself able to breath. She gulped in the air like a wilted plant would absorb water, attempting to regain its posture. It was once she was on her knees that she realized she was not bleeding. Somehow, she knew that it wasn't over.

"You've noticed that you're not bleeding. Good," he nodded, "I have your life in my hands now, arrancar. All I need to give is the last command, and you will die."

She turned her head to the side with a look of melancholy adorning her face. "Then do it."

He closed his eyes. "Please forgive me, little one. _Suiren oetsu_."

A burst of red light shone out of her eyes and her body scattered as dust. A beautiful image of a red wave flashed before Samebito, as the attack was completed. As the last of the reiatsu belonging to Luppi's fraccion faded, the teacher turned back to watch the fight.

He carefully breathed a deep sigh.

* * *

Tatsuki gasped when she felt Chad's reiatsu rise upon activating his power. It felt different from anything she'd felt before, it wasn't like a shinigami's power. It seemed similar to a hollow's power, but not quite the same. She watched as Gantenbein peeked curiously at the approaching Chad.

"Oh?" Gantenbein said, "what's this? It seems you've got an interesting power. Regardless, it won't be enough to beat me.

Chad leaped at Gantenbein, but his punch was gripped in the arrancar's hand and he was flipped over and away. A small scrape appeared on Chad's forehead when he got up, but Chad hardly noticed it. He decided then and there to put Samebito's advice into effect. He had overheard them when he and Ishida had been watching Samebito spar with Ichigo. He figured this was a good a time as any to release his newest power.

"Why are you stalling, boy?" Gantenbein asked.

Chad lifted his left arm out to his side and splayed his fingers. A small cloud of reiatsu covered his arm and he looked at Gantenbein fiercely.

"My right arm is my defensive power. _Brazo Derecha de Gigante_. It's power is from my _Abuelo,_" Chad explained, "but I have my own power. And I discovered it while training with Abarai-san."

The cloud of reiatsu dissipated, revealing a white arm with a spike jutting back out of his shoulder. A red line ran down the outside of his arm. Chad flexed his fingers as he approached Gantenbein, who seemed frozen. Small electric sparks flew between Chad's fingers as he drew his arm back.

"This is my offensive power. My left arm, _Brazo Izquierda del Diablo_."

"D-Diablo?" Gantenbein stammered with disbelief.

"Hai," Chad affirmed, "and this is its true power. _La Muerte_."

Chad struck Gantenbein square in the stomach. The force of the blow was tremendous, and the former Espada doubled over. Blood spurted out of the arrancar's nose as he flew backward from the strike, and the ground behind him was affected too. Tatsuki widened her eyes in shock at the shape of the crater left by Chad's attack.

It looked like a skull.

* * *

Cirucci was covered with small cuts from Mizuiro's jouhyou. The speed and sharpness of his shikai was a great advantage and it kept Cirucci on the defensive. But Mizuiro was wearing out trying to continuously attack the arrancar. As soon as he let up on his attacks, Cirucci would already have the upperhand. It came sooner than he thought when he mis-stepped and tripped.

"Hah!" Cirucci laughed, "I've got you now, pretty-boy! _Kakkire,_ Gorondoleena!"

Cirucci transformed upon the release of her zanpaku-to. Her _resureccion_ form was astonishing, and the expressions of both Mizuiro and Ishida reflected their shock. She now had two long arms and wings. The thin wings had five large half-circle blades each. Her head was now covered with a feather head-dress that extended to her ankles.

"W-w-what is that?" Mizuiro asked nervously, slightly overwhelmed by the increase in reiatsu.

"This is the release of my zanpaku-to," Cirucci said with malintent.

Suddenly, the large half-circle blades zoomed outward toward Mizuiro. He managed to dodge one, but another came more quickly than he expected. Frantically, Mizuiro whipped Kirikatakiten around to try and knock the blade off course. To no avail, the dart-end of the jouhyou bounced off the larger, slower blade and embedded itself in a wall. At the last moment, Mizuiro got an idea and jerked on the rope of his shikai.

It worked, the dart remained embedded just enough so that the pulling moved Mizuiro out of the way of the attack. However, his energy was now spent and he did not feel he had any more fight left in his body. He looked up to see the blades return to Cirucci's wings. _I see they are re-usable_, he thought to himself. Just as Cirucci was about to finish Mizuiro, a voice spat out behind her.

"I'm afraid that **_I_** will be the one to finish this, Kojima-kun."

Cirucci turned to see Ishida behind her wielding a blade-like object that glowed blue. She immediately brought the blades on her wings up to block the strike. Ishida jumped away after the attack to get out of her reach. Cirucci noticed that her blades felt lighter, and turned her head to see that all ten had been split in half.

"H... how did you...?" she started.

"I noticed that the reiatsu from your blades were vibrating at a rapid rate. So I decided to use a weapon that vibrates at a much higher rate, my _Seele Schneider,_" he smirked, pushing up his falling glasses.

"You **dare** to swing that flimsy-looking sword at me!!!" Cirucci complained.

"Actually," Ishida corrected, pulling out his bow again, "it's not a sword at all. The Quincy only ever use a bow and arrow."

As the realization dawned on Cirucci's face, Ishida launched the _Seele Schneider_ at her at such a great velocity that she was unable to dodge.

It pierced her, and she dropped lifelessly to the ground.

* * *

The released form of Gameera turned out to be more than Urahara could have predicted. The armored shell covering his body offered defense from all but the strongest attacks, and even then, there was little damage done to the former Primo Espada. Urahara coughed - he had suffered a particularly powerful blow to his chest. The rest of his body was covered with burns that had come from the arrancar's fiery attacks.

"Surrender, Urahara," Gameera said coldly, "I'm only here for you. You can prevent a great deal of collateral damage. All I need is your head. You have my word that no one else needs to be harmed.

Urahara looked over his shoulder and got a sense of the other battles raging on around Karakura Town. He turned back to his opponent.

"Actually, arrancar-san," he said playfully, "I think there's only two of you left."

The former Espada, grimaced and glared at the shop owner. "Perhaps, but the strongest of us still remain. That fool, Yammy, never deserved to be an Espada."

His reiatsu flared and caught Keigo in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. Keigo tried to gasp for breath, but fell unconsious under the massive reiatsu.

"Well," Urahara noted, "I suppose I can let loose on you know, considering he would never have kept his mouth closed about what I'm about to do..."

Gameera raised a bony eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Bankai!"

* * *

Ichigo's strength and stamina were wearing out. So was his mask, as only a small portion of it was now covering his left eye. Luppi had earned a few scratches from the fight, but was relatively unscathed by the attacks Ichigo threw his direction. If Ichigo could get close enough, a single sword slice could probably finish Luppi off, but the seven healthy tentacles worked well together, keeping him at bay. Hesacrificed the damaged one when Ichigo had gotten a second chance at a Getsuga Tenshou. After that, Luppi made strike after strike, making Ichigo rely heavily on the speed that Tensa Zangetsu provided. The boy now knew that if his mask ran out, there would be little chance of winning - he would be stuck on the defensive.

"Gah!" Ichigo was thrown back by a combined blow of three of the arms.

He had one last shot. Feinting, he drew the attack of two of the arms that weren't retreating. He slashed to encourage their movement and adjusted the course of his path. As expected the remaining two arms shot out at him, in an attempt at pinching. Ichigo gracefully dodged one and slashed it into the other. He turned and raced straight at Luppi.

_Here it comes, _Ichigo thought.

Luppi's face seemed astonished. But the face quickly changed to one of confidence and Ichigo's attack was quickly squelched by another three-armed attack. Ichigo barely managed to dodge two, the third clipping him hard on the shoulder.

Samebito groaned in sympathy as Ichigo fell hard to the ground. He turned his head away for a moment, and when he looked back Ichigo's mask was gone.

_Now, Master? _Mizuchi bemoaned in Samebito's mind.

_Yes._

* * *

A large form appeared at the edge of the skull-shaped crater. He rubbed his rediculously large mustache for a moment and bent toward the unconcious Chad. He lifted him over his shoulder and turned his head to look at Tatsuki.

"Uhhh... Tsukabishi-san?"

"Hai," he replied, "it seems Sado-dono has overdone himself with his last attack. Please follow me back to the shop."

He turned and began to walk again, seemingly unburdened by the large form of Chad on his shoulder. Tatsuki scratched her head and followed.

* * *

Yoruichi stepped down and observed the scene. Mizuiro looked up at her tiredly and tried to smile, but seemed to tired to look up for long. Ishida walked up next to her with his arms crossed. She turned to look and noticed the prone form of Cirucci on the ground. She also noticed that the former Espada was still breathing.

"You didn't kill her."

"No, but I pierced her Soul-Chain and Soul-booster," Ishida said with confidence. "Even if she survived, she would not be able to use her powers again."

The former Nii-bantai taichou looked at the arrancar gravely for a moment before nodding.

"Good work, Ishida. Bring her with, she may be helpful if we interrogate her. I'll bring Kojima-kun."

"Sure."

Ishida turned and walked toward Cirucci, picking her up in his arms. He turned to see a sleeping Mizuiro held over Yoruichi's shoulder. The two disappeared in a flash - one using shunpo and the other hirenkyaku.

* * *

Two men stood in the sky. They wore white, making it difficult to distinguish them from the clouds behind them. One had a sly, fox-like grin plastered on his face, which seemed young despite the silver hair above it. His eyes seemed closed, but it was obvious that he was observing the battles below as they ended.

"So, whaddya think?" the fox asked.

The other man had blue goggles covering white eyes. He was blind, but he could sense everything below just as well as if he had perfect vision.

"It seems we must report to Aizen-sama," the blind man replied.

He turned to leave, but a long-fingered hand grabbed him by his elbow. The pale skin of the fox contrasted the dark skin of the blind man.

"I think we have one more thing to see," the fox drawled with an eerily overpleasant tone.

"Very well, Ichimaru," the blind man said reluctantly. "But do not grab me like that again."

"Yare, Tousen," Ichimaru feigned a hurt tone, "I didn't want ya to miss anything."

* * *

His mask gone, Ichigo knew that he would need to rely entirely on his speed and a good Getsuga Tenshou right at Luppi's neck to win. He didn't even try to recover. Flying straight back into battle he avoided two arms, not even seeing the trap. One arm wrapped around him squeezing him tightly. He screamed as he felt his bones creak at the pressure.

"Oh well, little shinigami," Luppi taunted, "it was fun while it lasted, I suppose."

An arm came crashing down at him, spikes formed into a club. Ichigo closed his eyes. _This is it_, he thought to himself. All his work and attempts to protect his nakama were done. He couldn't even beat the sixth Espada. There were five even stronger, and after that there was Aizen himself. Who did he think he was to try and stand up to such odds? Now he was going to die at the hands of an effeminate arrancar.

Ichigo paused. _I thought that attack would have hit me by now, _he thought. _Am I dead? _He opened his eyes. Samebito stood there before him, Mizuchi raised over his head to block the arm. Luppi looked shocked and furious. He jerked his head around looking in every direction.

"Where is Bella?" he yelled at Samebito.

The teacher pushed against the arm and sent it back to Luppi. He dropped into a ready stance and looked squarely at the Espada.

"If you mean that arrancar girl," Samebito spoke plainly, "then I'm afraid she is gone. I sent her to the next great adventure."

"WHAT?!"

"Yare, Luppi-san," Samebito gawked, "don't you think you're getting upset a little too easy?"

This only seemed to make Luppi more angry, as he bunched his sleeves into his face that was now contorted with rage. He flung one of his tentacles at the teacher's side. Samebito smirked slightly and pushed away the tentacle that had been meant for Ichigo.

"_Ikitchi shiotereru_!"

The blood-red slashing attack met the swinging arm and repelled it, but did not penetrate. Samebito took advantage of Luppi's temporary confusion to attack the arm still holding Ichigo. The boy was subsequently dropped and Samebito use his shunpo to catch him. He flashed out of Luppi's range and set Ichigo carefully down on a rooftop.

"Stay here and watch, Kurosaki-kun," Samebito said reassuringly. "Allow me to show you the difference between racing your enemies and crushing them outright. You will see the difference, quickly."

Samebito flashed back to Luppi. Luppi was very upset at the prospect of no longer having his helpers and being deprived of his hostage. As soon as Samebito had stepped back into range, he sent arm after arm at the teacher. Each attack was deflected or dodged, but the speed of each attack forced Samebito to maintain his position.

"Come now, Luppi-san," Samebito taunted, "we're not getting anywhere like this!"

"Fine!" Luppi barked back, "See how you like THIS!"

His word was followe by an simultaneous attack of his seven arms. At first, Ichigo thought that Samebito had been trapped between them. The arms smashed together, and Ichigo gasped.

"Yare, Luppi-san," came a voice from behind, "I thought an Espada would be able to tell the difference between a shell left by shunpo and the real thing."

Luppi turned and saw Samebito pointing Mizuchi at him. Luppi cursed at the royal guard and tried to fling his arms at his opponent.

"_Ikitchi shiotereru_!"

This time the attack was much stronger and sped threateningly at Luppi. The stress was apparent in Luppi's face, as there it would be impossible to get any of his seven arms there in time. The blast sent a powerful shockwave ripping through the air, and Ichigo grunted when he felt it.

"There's no way he could have survived that," Ichigo thought aloud.

The blast cleared, and Samebito and Ichigo both got a shock. Although none of Luppi's seven arms had been able to make it in time, the arm that had been destroyed by Ichigo had grown back and was now held up like a wall between Luppi and Samebito. However, it was severely damaged by the attack. Samebito glowered at the trick the Espada had pulled, but at least felt good, the one arm should be immobilized by i_kitchi shiotereru._He was granted another shock, however, when the arm moved aside so Luppi could grin at him with hate-filled glee.

"I thought your arms were a part of you, Espada," Samebito growled.

"Of course they are, shinigami," Luppi bragged, "but it'd be pretty bad if losing one of them made me any weaker, don't you think? That's what I thought, that's why I made sure that they were controlled by my reiatsu and not directly part of my body."

"I see," Samebito nodded. "So that's why you were able to regrow that one."

"Let's continue then, shinigami!" Luppi yelled, and shot out the regrown arm at Samebito. Samebito managed to block the attack, but Luppi extended the spikes on the club end of the tentacle. One of the spikes pierced Samebito's sword-arm. Samebito grunted at the pain, but held onto his zanpaku-to, to prevent the spikes from transforming him into a pincushion.

"Samebito-san!" Ichigo yelled out.

"Stay there, Kurosaki-san," the teacher called back, "this is another learning lesson for you!"

Ichigo sat amazed as Samebito held his ground, despite being wounded. What came next, was completely unexpected.

"Shouldn't you be watching your back, shinigami?!" Luppi roared.

Samebito turned his head to see Luppi's other tentacles converging on him. He gasped and then growled as he realized he could not dodge them without risking being impaled.

They crashed into him with resounding boom.

* * *

Isshin and Nezumi walked up with Kon trailing behind them. Urahara stood tiredly on his cane, Benihime having been re-sealed, over the body of Gameera.

"Nice work, old friend," Isshin said excitedly, watching the body of Gameera dissolve into spirit particles.

"Not really," Urahara said with a pout, "I had to go farther than I figured to beat him. Am I getting old?"

Isshin slapped Urahara's back hard, making the shop owner cough.

"Nah!" Isshin said with a big smile, "cause if you're old then I'm getting **really** old. I can't have that. Let's go help the others shall we?"

"Of course, Kurosaki-dono!" Urahara said with enthusiasm.

"That's more like it!"

* * *

Ichimaru and Tousen turned and walked into a garganta. On the other side, white walls and shadowed figured loomed over them. None dared to attack Aizen's beloved adjutants, though. Ichimaru walked up casually and Tousen walked up with a regal air, his right hand resting on the hilt of his zanpaku-to.

They stopped at a rather steep looking throne. Aizen sat there, the curl of his hair resting lightly on his forehead. He looked to them.

"Well?"

Ichimaru grinned malevolently at Tousen, who had only barely turned his head in return. Tousen spoke.

"It seems that our enemies have a new ally."

"Oh?" Aizen said calmly, "how interesting."

* * *

The scene was horrid. Samebito survived the attack, but was now battered and bruised all over. Somehow, despite having to hold back the spiked arm, he managed to stop one of the tentacles from completely crushing him. He fell to the ground just as Ichigo had and landed with a painful thud.

"Ugh!" Samebito coughed from the impact as he stood back up.

"How did that feel, shinigami-baka?" Luppi taunted again.

Samebito wiped his mouth and looked at his arm. The blood flow had slowed and the edges were caked dry, but it did not seem like a terrible wound. Standing up straight, Samebito glared intensely at the Espada. He flipped the grip on Mizuchi and pointed the tip of the blade down in front of his chest.

"I'm not sure I can describe it to you, arrancar," Samebito said blandly. "How about I show you, instead?"

"What?" Luppi sounded confused. "You think you can still beat me, shinigami?"

"Forgive me, Luppi-san," Samebito bowed, "I failed to mention that I've been holding back. But now that I've shown my student the first part of today's lesson, it's time I went ahead and crushed you."

"Who do you think you are, shinigami?!" Luppi growled furiously. "How dare you!"

"You're right, Espada," Samebito said, straightening back out. "I don't normally hold back this much. Allow me to make it up to you now."

An enourmous reiatsu poured out from Samebito, like a green fire being spread by strong winds. His eyes glowed with the same color, and the killing intent apparent in them took away the breath of both spectators. He spun the blade clockwise and released it. The next word flowed from his mouth softly, like the flow of a gentle stream winding over long-worn pebbles. But the power behind it was like a raging rapids, threatening to sweep away all in its path.

"Bankai."

* * *

**Samebito goes BANKAI! What will it be like and will it be enough to destroy the Co-Sexta Espada, Luppi? How are Ichigo's nakama? Will they all recover?**

**NEW POLL! What kind of power do you think Samebito's Bankai will have? Similar to the poll for Isshin.**

**Inkaten tsuki - literally "flash point thrust"**

**Kakkire - Rip off**

**Ikitchi shiotereru - literally "weep your lifeblood"; this attack solidifies the opponents blood, if the opponent is weak enough and the attack's strength is full, this can instantly kill  
Tataki kowasu - shatter; turns the solid blood into a grain-like form, Samebito can use this to control the opponent since he controls the grains  
Suiren oetsu - literally "water lily sobbing/weeping/crying"; the final part of the attack, all of the grains take the opponents reiatsu and push it out of the eyes to destroy the opponent - but it is painless; Samebito uses this for opponents he feels do not deserve the suffering of the first two parts, it makes the opponent look as though they are weeping. Hence the first name of the attack.**

**I get the feeling that many readers may feel like Samebito is a "Marty-Stu." Doubtless, he fits the characteristics of one, and he certainly has taken up a large portion of the story thus far. However, please note that I'm using him as a springboard for plot and that Ichigo is the central character to this story - just as in canon. I will admit that I have made Samebito important, but then - every character is important in one way or another. I hope that any readers will appreciate this fact and enjoy the story for what it is, rather than point fingers at a character. I will make no apologies.**


	7. Lesson Seven

**Gomen nasai! I have been a terrible host, off galavanting taking care of life and looking for a job (which I just got). Please forgive me. Life should never be more important than the internet (*snicker*). I hope the continuation of the story will be sufficient appeasement (even though I've had a horrible block every time I try to pick it back up). I will try to work harder on it (despite a job, grad school, and life in general).**

* * *

**L****esson Seven - Be Honest **

* * *

"Bankai."

An intense swirl of spiritual pressure created a green whirlwind around Samebito. The sheer force caused both Ichigo and Luppi to cover their faces, Luppi snarling with hatred at his opponent. As the reiatsu contracted or dissipated, the shinigami's form reappeared. His hands and face were now a dark scaly green that looked almost black, and bright orange hair sprouted from his head and face. His robes had turned an aqua color and his belt a thick rope. Ichigo thought he could easily be half a meter taller than Chad. His muscles had become thick and knotted, easily able to handle the large nodachi tied to his belt. He also had a fish-like tail protruding out from the back of his robes.

"Kaiyoujin Mizuchi," Samebito declared with stoicism that could rival Ulquiorra's.

"Hahahaha!" Luppi laughed histerically, "so you think that this last minute power boost is going to help you?! It's too late for you now, shinigami!"

Samebito blinked, "I won't even need this sword to beat you, arrancar."

"HA! Even I haven't revealed all of my power to you!" Luppi spat.

Samebito narrowed his brightly colored eyes at the Espada, watching closely. Luppi clenched his body and concentrated, and suddenly the remainder of his arms popped off. As his straightened his body back, six smaller arms grew out of his torso. Luppi grunted and growled as each arm extended, popping and cracking as it went. The shinigami watched him calmly, not moving a muscle. Once Luppi was done he went back to glaring at the royal guard across from him.

"It takes a lot of energy to use those arms," Luppi snickered, "but they're not as strong as I can be. Now you're really in trouble, shinigami!"

Luppi disappeared in a sonido. Ichigo flinched, looking for the attack to come, but he couldn't seem to follow it completely. Luppi reappeared next to Samebito who glanced down on the effeminate Espada.

Luppi yelled out: "Hakkyokuken!!"

Each of his eight arms became a blur, attacking and hitting Samebito directly. Ichigo opened his eyes and mouth wide in surprise. _This shouldn't be happening,_he thought. The attack ended, Luppi panting with one of his arms still in Samebito's gut. But the transformed warrior seemed barely affected, bent calmly over the fist.

"Are you done, yet?" he asked.

"What?!" Luppi asked incredulous, "you should be in halves!!"

"I am truly sorry to disappoint you," Samebito stated with seeming genuineness. "Now, I'm afraid I must finish you."

Before Luppi could react, a large hand closed around his throat, choking him. A look of incredible fear came over Luppi's face and his arms began to flail. Samebito reached forward the other arm and gripped Luppi firmly. Ichigo turned away as Luppi was literally ripped in two.

When he turned back, his new teacher had already released his bankai form and was walking away from the disintigrating spirit particles.

"Come, Kurosaki-san," he said sadly, "let's go back."

Ichigo nodded, and the two began their way back to Urahara's shop.

* * *

The evening sun set beautifully over the horizon, like a firework exploding and then fading away. The glow from its light lasted from beyond sight as people settled into their homes. The world seemed carefree, no idea of the battles that had just raged on over their heads and on their rooftops. A few shivers here and there of people who were more attuned to their surroundings, but nothing more than that.

As the darkness set itself over the city, those who knew what was coming were getting ready. Today had just been the beginning.

* * *

The sensei and his student walked slowly to the shop. Despite everything he had endured, Ichigo didn't seem much worse for wear in Samebito's eyes.

"Kurosaki-san," he spoke softly, getting the substitute shinigami's attention. "Despite how hard I am on you and how hard you are on yourself... you have done well today."

Ichigo stared at his teacher for a moment, mouth agape. Then with a sigh, he returned to his usual scowl.

"Yeah, whatever," he grunted back.

Samebito smiled softly, but shook his head.

"You've done enough for today. Go home and rest, I'll see you here tomorrow morning."

Samebito continued toward the shop as Ichigo waved his usual casual wave and turned back toward the Kurosaki Clinic.

* * *

Urahara, Yoruichi, and Isshin were watching over the young fighters. All but Chad and Ishida were sleeping fitfully, Keigo making snoring noises so loud that it even surprised the shop owner. Urahara had tried several remedies for the loud, grating sound, but to no avail. Yoruichi laughed in her cat form when he finally pulled out a nose-strip.

"You sure that will work?"

"But of course, Yoruichi!"

The nose-strip went on and, miraculously, Keigo stopped snoring. Much to Urahara's dismay, however, a louder snoring noise seemed to take its place. He looked about frantically in search of the new noise, and carefully tip-toed around his sleeping guests. At last he looked to who he believed to be the culprit - Kon. But Kon, in Ichigo's body, was sitting upright in a corner and wide awake. Kon quickly pointed, and Urahara turned his head.

"Ah," Urahara said with amusement, "like father, like son."

Isshin was passed out on the floor, drooling and snoring loudly.

His hand was gripped tightly onto Yoruichi's tail. She was not happy.

* * *

Deep in Hueco Mundo, a brooding man sitting in a dark throne was approached by a tall dark man who wouldn't know how to brood if the thought ever cross his mind.

"So tell me... who is this new ally that boy has gained?" Aizen darkly mused.

"He seems to be a shinigami, but he is more powerful than any captain I have seen." Tousen deadpanned.

"Oh?"

Aizen sat up a little in his throne and rested his face between his index finger and thumb, curling the other fingers around his chin.

"Master?" Tousen inquired after a few moments had passed in silence.

"It seems we may have some competition after all..." Aizen said with amusement.

* * *

As Samebito walked into the door of Urahara's shop, he paused just at the edge of the shadows.

"Today could have gone much worse," he said aloud.

"Always such a pessimist, Samebito-dono!" came a sly voice from behind him, next to the door.

"No, I knew we'd come out on the other side of this stronger... but I didn't expect them to send such strong enemies so soon."

Urahara stepped out of his shadow and into the light next to his friend. Despite his usual carefree attitude, he lowered his overplayed smile and spoke seriously.

"I'll need to get to work soon..."

"I know. We can't bet on Aizen to let us make the next move, we must make it for ourselves. Especially if he's doing what I think he wants to do."

"What if his move is letting us make the next move?" Urahara asked.

"Gen-kun and I have planned for that, but it will make things very difficult. And Aizen will never play without having one major trump card up his sleeve."

"No... no he won't," Urahara frowned.

* * *

The sun was beginning to send a faint glow over the horizon. As the tired warriors at Urahara's shop slept, something was happening near the Kurosaki Clinic. The scattered spirit particles of a destroyed hollow were reforming, and a dark beast that masked its reiatsu was collecting them. Just as the sky was turning red, a figure appeared amidst the particles. It squirmed and groaned, cracked and popped, and began to retake its shape.

"Ohhhhhh..." it moaned painfully.

"Shh, Yammy," said the dark figure. "We shall return you now to Hueco Mundo."

Yammy opened his reformed eyes slowly, to look on the creature that rescued him.

"Who're..." His mouth and eyes flew open. "YOU!"

"Quiet fool!" the creature reprimanded. "Back to Aizen for you!"

A rift opened and Yammy disappeared. The creature remained motionless for a moment, and then turned to look at the clinic, where Ichigo now slept.

"We won't allow this to be so easy for you, child..."

The beast faded away into the darkness as though it had never been there. As the sun slowly took back the sky over from the night, fighting its way into the dark streets, a heavy and forboding mist fell onto Karakura Town. A brief respite was all that would be afforded, because those who did not prepare themselves were going to be left behind. Inside the clinic, Ichigo opened his eyes. They were full of determination to do what was needed to save his friends and the mountain of people around him.

* * *

As Ichigo returned to the shop, Samebito stood in the doorway. The firm look on his face suggested he was about to give the substitute shinigami the first degree.

He was half right.

"Kurosaki," the teacher spat.

"What'd I do now?" Ichigo said with his fingers crossed behind his neck and his signature scowl spread across his face.

"You are not in trouble, Kurosaki, but I need to be very blunt with you. It seems you will understand this better."

"Huh? What about?" Ichigo was now confused, he had thought he was late.

"You are strong and caring about those around you, even if it is only because it's the right thing to do," Samebito spoke sternly. "However, there is one thing that you still are only doing with half-hearted enthusiasm. Sit down."

Ichigo sat down on the steps to Urahara's shop, vaguely aware of those inside trying to peek out and see what was happening. The royal guardsman sat down hard next to him and gave a mild sigh.

"You seem to have a natural ability to be honest in the moment, Kurosaki-san," the man started, "especially when you are confident you will give your all to save the ones you care for or to defeat your enemy in battle."

"This is a problem, how?" Ichigo said with his eyebrow raised.

"The problem, lies with your own feelings," Samebito looked straight at Ichigo, "I know that you are concerned with being strong enough to defeat Aizen. I know that you didn't want to bring your friends into this. But those feelings of worry will stop you short of your full strengths. Every burden you place upon yourself is one more thing you carry into battle. Most often, they are burdens you have given yourself. A true man, and a true warrior, knows how to let go of those burdens. Because going into battle is more than just being strong and smart, you know that from your fight with Kenpachi. It is also a battle against yourself. You must learn how to release that inhibition of worry. The first step is admitting to your emotions. You can't lie and say they're not there. All that will happen is that you will find yourself suddenly weakened in the middle of a fight by a certain thought or worry. You have to deal with what's going on here..." Samebito stuck a finger to Ichigo's chest, "to make sure everything else works properly."

"Are you saying that I'm not honest with myself?" Ichigo asked quizzically.

"Yes, Kurosaki-san," Samebito nodded, "sometimes the greatest weapon a warrior has against their enemy is not a finely-honed blade, a strong body, or a sharp mind, but a distraction. When you cut down Kenpachi Zaraki, it wasn't Zangetsu's power or your strength, it was your determination that made him waver for just long enough for him to drop his defenses. He has probably never seen the kind of determination that you had at that point. Your promises are strong ones, Kurosaki-san. That's why you stand such a strong chance against Aizen and his Espada. If it were all about strength we could send Zaraki and be done with it. It's your determination that makes them wonder about you. You need to let those feelings out, be honest with yourself and with those closest to you, so that they can relieve those worries."

Samebito stood up and clasped a strong hand over Ichigo's shoulder.

"You are capable of a great deal, Kurosaki, you just have be willing to accept that you cannot control everything. Speak to those you care for and search your own heart. When you've made peace with all your emotions, I'll be waiting for you in the training area."

Samebito walked in and let Ichigo sit there. After a few minutes with a soft and pensive look on his face, he got up to walk inside.

He had some things to talk about.

* * *

**I hope this was up to par. I will try to get another one done asap. Arigatou gozaimasu for reading!**


	8. Lesson Eight Preview

**Lesson Eight Preview - Be Yourself**

"I'm not strong enough."

The shinigami royal guardsman looked over his shoulder, eyebrow raised.

"What was that you just said, Kurosaki-san?" Samebito said, a hint of sarcasm barely identifiable, like a thin film of dew on morning grass. "I'm not sure I heard you quite right."

"You heard me, old man!" Ichigo said. "I said I'm not strong enough!"

His body was shaking and his voice trembled. But even Samebito lowered his high-held jaw at the reiatsu pouring out from Ichigo. _He probably doesn't even realize it,_ Samebito thought to himself. _Likely not, Master,_ the zanpakuto Mizuchi made the man's head vibrate for a moment.

_Easy, Mizuchi, between the two of you I'll end up with a headache!_

_My apologies, Master. Now, I dare say you should let him have it._

_Indeed._

"What do you think you are saying, Kurosaki?" Samebito said leaning in toward Ichigo, who gave a huff and averted his eyes. "And never call me an old man again! What kind of insolence is that? I think you need to spend some time reflecting and resting your mind. I am certain that is why your brain has addled and caused you to be so disrespectful to your teacher. Do yourself a favor - go down into the training grounds and meditate - speak with Zangetsu. When I come down to join you, you will call me nothing other than _sensei_."

Ichigo still refused to look Samebito in the eyes, but he nodded and turned to go into the shop and down the long ladder into the training grounds. After a few minutes. the man sighed out of being relieved of Ichigo's incredibly powerful spiritual pressure. He could even still feel it as far away as it was. _That was enough to make the King shudder, Master._

_Hush Mizuchi, at least we know that everything is still going according to plan. Besides, even the strongest shudder when it's cold._

_I wonder what you mean by that, Master..._

"That went well, eh, Samebito-dono?"

"There is still a long way to go, Kisuke. We will only know if and when we send him to face Aizen. If Aizen doesn't come here first..."

"Ahhhhhhh..."

For a few moments, the two stood staring at the remainder of the sunrise. The last bits of radiant red fading slowly into brightening sky.

Samebito turned to walk back into the shop...

... and smacked the back of Urahara's head as he passed.

"Ow!"

"Don't give me 'ahhhhhh' you prankster."

"Ahhh..."

"What did I just say?..."

To be continued...

* * *

**Author's Note: I am very pleased with the feedback I have received for Gentleman, but I can't help but feel that I've dragged it out far too long in its current state.**

**I am announcing that I will be removing the story temporarily to revamp it. For a few reasons: 1) there are grammatical and punctuation errors throughout the story that I somehow missed which I intend to correct and 2) there are some continuity and pacing errors that I feel are short-changing how I view the story in my head. The main points of the story shall remain, but with some details corrected and perhaps even new scenes added in (maybe even some removed). Until I have made all my corrections, the story shall remain up. Once complete I shall release one chapter every other week (hopefully all the chapters will be done before I start releasing).**

**Thank you to everyone who has provided positive feedback and supported me. I am not giving up, I am simply reorganizing and retouching. I owe it to those who have been reading to complete this story in a way that makes up for not having updated in nearly a year.  
**


End file.
